Paperback Muses
by nic98ole
Summary: Between having a roommate that was constantly naked and drive him insane or being a starving artist, Kendall Knight would choose the latter. . .what? Kames/Cargan.
1. Anyone But You

. . .You have every right to shoot me right now. Curse my imagination! I'm sorry guys, not only have I JUST started another new story, I now have **7 **stories in progress with only 4 of them halfway through and this story isn't even one of the stories I said was going to be written in the future (though I can say that 'One Week' is in the process of being written. . .as a one-shot. . .yeah, you still have the right to shoot me). Ugh, this story probably won't get updated again until 'The Nicest Kids in Town' ends, maybe if I get a big response for the first chapter it'll be sooner but I'm going to try and work on those other 6 stories to lighten my load. But yeah, forgive me. Here's another story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p><em><strong>re·ject [v. ri-jekt]: <strong>__Dismiss as inadequate, inappropriate, or not to one's taste. To use in a sentence:_

Another reject. Another time that Kendall Knight's manuscript was turned away from any publisher who wouldn't touch his work with a ten foot pole. To say that Kendall wasn't just a little bit upset about himself would be an understatement. Kendall wanted to crawl under a rock and die. And hope that any of the people that told him that being a writer was a total dead end job and only another starving artist wouldn't see him. He said he would show them all, he said his works would be on the bookshelves of every bookstore and library and disappearing by the billions to integrate into American culture. Instead, people that read his rough draft of the romance novel didn't even get past the first paragraph without saying the story needed work, plot, characterization, any other little criticism that basically said 'No, we're not taking it.' But the college student sighed, lazily peddling down the street over to the new apartment building he would be staying at with his head held high and hopes for tomorrow. He was going to be a writer. He was going to be famous for his words.

That's all that Kendall needed to hear himself say. He wasn't going to give up when he was almost halfway there.

The apartment complex was pretty nice and large, usually some students studying in digital media or art coming to make their stay here. Kendall needed a new place to crash anyways, seeing as though his last living arrangements wound up with him finding out that his roommate was sleeping with his girlfriend whenever he was out trying to get his book published. She probably moved in by now once Kendall left with all of his things, the hussy. Or strumpet. Or trollop.

Something that came with being a writer, he got very wordy when it came to his little inner monologues.

He rode up to the bike rack, the little spokes in the worn out wheels clicking with each turn that grew slower and slower and he stuck his foot out, the blue Vans scraping along the tanned cement to slow himself down and roll right into an empty rack. He swung his leg off of the bike, pulling out his bike chain and locking the 10-speed in place. He gathered his bag of clothes that would at least last for a couple of days until he moves the small amount of items he has waiting at Logan's and slung it over his shoulder. Then he adjusted the bag that he was already wearing that carried some books and of course the rejected manuscript, letting out a heavy sigh as the strap adjusted and tightened on his shoulder and began to step down the sidewalk up to the door and into the main lobby.

The lobby was immaculate and simply reeked of wealth that only the highest of high could afford. Kendall didn't belong in a place like this, he wasn't expecting the little ad in the newspaper for a roommate to help pay rent and keep up the apartment to be in a place like this. Kendall never met the person he was supposed to be rooming with face to face, he had a couple of conversations with the person over the phone to discuss living arrangements and preferences. The person (well, it was a guy) was an art student and working as an intern at some modeling agency or something like that. Kendall was fine with that, maybe they could have some intellectual conversation about the arts or something. Kendall glanced over to the counter, a stout man with glasses perched on his nose and currently in the middle of eating a plate of hot wings residing behind it, and walked over while digging a hand in his pocket to pull out his future room number he wrote down.

"Um excuse me," Kendall said politely to which the man gave a not so polite glare back, "Do you know what floor room. . .468 is?"

". . .468?"

"Yeah."

". . .Fifth floor down the hall on the left. . .and keep it down, neighbors complained about the noise," he grumbled and Kendall raised an eyebrow, giving a confused nod 'okay' before heading over to the elevators and pressing the up button. Noise? He hoped his roommate wasn't noisy. The guy sounded eccentric over the phone, hopefully he'll be quiet when it came time to Kendall trying to work on his novel. The silver elevator doors slid open, a couple of women walking out to go for a day of relaxation and Kendall took their place inside. He pressed the 5th floor button and the doors quickly closed back as the catchy elevator music filled his ears and the elevator began to rise. His heart was thumping for some odd reason, maybe in slight nerves as to what his future was going to be like with his roommate. Maybe he could garner some inspiration while he was here and write an even better manuscript of his novel. Maybe he'll finally get the story published and his book will be on the shelves with people begging for him to pen another story. Maybe he'll meet someone along this journey to be his muse to fuel his creativity and hopefully a significant other. Maybe, just maybe.

The elevator doors opened at the fifth floor without stopping and Kendall walked out, turning down the hall to the left and keeping an eye out for the door to the apartment. 464, 466. . .468! Kendall gulped, smoothing out the dirty blond locks of hair underneath his gray beanie and raised his fist to give a warm knock on the door, standing in the hall and slightly bouncing on his heels in anticipation. He waited for maybe a couple of minutes before hearing a loud slam against the wood door and he jumped. He saw and heard someone fumbling with the knob, the gold handle shaking and head a lock come off the door along with something else.

Someone talking? Two people?

Kendall bit his lip, he hoped that someone else didn't take his offer, he really didn't have anywhere else to go. He placed a hand on the handle, turning it and giving the door a gentle push open to try and look around the apartment but something else flowed into his ears more clearer. It wasn't people talking, it was people moaning and swearing and gasping hot and heavy and he crooked his head, stepping hesitantly into the rather sloppily kept apartment. Then he saw just what was the cause of the noises.

Two guys in the corner of the room beside the door.

Naked.

Having sex.

. . .Was this the right room?

Kendall averted his eyes when he saw one of the guys look over at him, gorgeous hazel eyes fluttering as the brunette that struggled to hold and link his legs around his waist pushed him further against the wall to pound into him like a shameless animal.

"A-Are you K-Ken- _oh~ K-Kendall~_?" the hazel eyed one moaned out, head tilting against the wall as the brunette attacked his neck. Kendall never in his life heard his name moaned out like that, not even by his girlfriend and he felt an unusual twitch in his jeans.

"Y-Yeah, but I think I got the wrong room so I'm leaving, bye," Kendall said hurriedly, trying to turn around and exit before things got more X-rated than they already were.

"W-Wait! You, _oh yes!_ Y-You got the, _mmm a-ah harder~_ I'm your r-roommate," the guy moaned out with voice growing hoarse and Kendall's eyes widened. This was his roommate? The guy that was currently being fucked into the wall? And not even _bothering_ to stop with Kendall in the room? Not a very good first impression. The guy's eyes fluttered tight from a particularly hard thrust (not that Kendall was watching because that would be perverted) and he clenched at the brunette's back. "I-I'm almost, ngh. I'm almost, _oh yes, YES!_ J-Just give me a moment, _a-ah~_"

Didn't need to tell him twice. Kendall ran down the hall to one of the bedrooms and slammed the door. And once he did that, he tried to get as far away from the door as possible and hoped that the sound of the two having sex wouldn't travel in his ears. The only thing that he could hear was the abnormal beating of his heart.

And a _very_ loud scream of pleasure followed by a loud grunt.

* * *

><p>Kendall was huddled in the corner with knees pulled up to his chest when the door opened maybe half an hour later, the hazel eyed roommate of his running a comb through his chestnut hair and wearing a delicious smirk on his face. His state of undress, nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, wasn't any more comforting to Kendall and the man sauntered inside.<p>

"Sorry about that, you know how it gets," he said with a bright white smile. No. No, Kendall didn't knew how it gets. "Name is James, by the way."

"Yeah I. . .I heard that guy screaming it a couple of times. . .among other things. . ." Kendall mumbled and his roommate, James, laughed.

"Aw, sorry. Did I scar you?"

Kendall wasn't going to answer that, it's not like he hasn't seen sex before. Just. . .not that up close and real. James moved closer to Kendall, pulling the blond up onto his feet and placed hands on his hips. "So _Kendall_," the blond shuddered at the way James said his name, "how do you like it here so far?"

". . .Uh. . ._um_. . ." Okay, this was getting very awkward _very_ fast. James didn't let him answer the question, he slapped Kendall on the back a couple of times and gestured to the entire empty bedroom.

"This will be your room," he said with a toothy grin, gently nudging Kendall through the door and down the hall to the other bedroom and pushed the door open. The room smelled heavy of sex and sweat and also some spritzed cologne that made Kendall's stomach slightly turn, "this is my bedroom. . .and since you're sensitive, knock first."

Kendall wasn't sensitive! He just didn't like seeing two total strangers going at it like rabbits! James led the blond back down the hall to the living room and kitchen area that still smelled like sex. The entire apartment had that dirty, sweaty and gritty scent and Kendall was for sure it was beginning to linger on him. "Living room, kitchen. Pretty basic. Laundry baskets are over there and the laundromat is downstairs in the basement. I already got your key card and we both share the account, okay? Let's see. . .there's a clubhouse on the first floor with a pool out back and some basketball courts. And a little bistro on the third floor. Any questions?"

". . .Uh. . ._um_. . ."

"Don't talk much, huh? Cat's got your tongue?" James asked, playfully sticking his tongue out and Kendall blushed. Who knows what that tongue has been doing in the past hour. James yawned, giving his arms a little stretch and put more of his weight on Kendall than necessary, the blond struggling to keep the taller man from pushing him up against the wall. James laughed a bit, "You know, you look as attractive as you sound."

". . .Thank you?. . .But you have a. . ."

"That guy wasn't my boyfriend. He's just a hook-up. Please, like I'd ever date Jeff. . .or Jack. . .or John. . .whatever his name was," James said with a roll of the eyes.

". . .Well, I'm not a hook-up," Kendall felt the need to say, beginning to question the brunette's intentions of agreeing to him being his roommate and James gave a slight pout that curved into a mischievous smirk.

"I'm not expecting you to be, blondie. Sex wasn't a part of the agreement. . .though maybe we can work out a compromise," James said huskily, fingers going up to play with the collar of his plaid shirt and Kendall swatted the hand away, hand gripping the two bags on his shoulder.

"I-I'm not agreeing to this!"

"What's 'this'?"

"You! Your lifestyle! Find yourself another roommate," Kendall said with heart almost ready to pop out. He felt it swell more when James' smirk intensified, the brunette approaching him with hips swinging left to right. He took a card off of the coffee table in the living room, waving it in front of Kendall's face.

"I don't think you really want to turn down living with me. I'm a fun-loving guy, sexy as hell, and this apartment is really sweet, don't you think?" he asked with a playful smile and Kendall frowned. He for sure wasn't here for James, he was here because this was the only way he would be guaranteed a roof over his head with food to eat. Kendall stared at the piece of plastic waving back and forth, bottle green eyes flickering from the card to the amused expression on the brunette in front of him and shook his head.

"There are other apartments I could find," Kendall said slowly, giving a steely gaze and James stopped swinging the card. The brunette frowned and then shrugged.

"Your loss then," he said and Kendall frowned as well. He didn't need this kind of person near him anyways to cloud his mind when he needed to focus on writing. Kendall grabbed a better hold on the strap of his bag, turning on his heel and beginning to head out before he felt something swiftly press against his back with firm hands resting on his hips and a hot breath against his neck. Kendall's body shook as he felt James slipping the card into his front pocket, large hand giving his hip a little pat. "In case you change your mind," he whispered, lips almost on the shell of Kendall's ear and the skin tinting a rosy shade of pink. Kendall gulped, pushing away from James and quickly walking out of the apartment and slamming the door shut. He leaned against the door, taking in his first steady breath from being inside the apartment and closed his eyes, hand going up to his forehead and groaning.

He was halfway there, he can do this.


	2. A Place to Call Home

___Yeah, I can't stay away from a new story for too long. I decided I'm going to be alternating between this and 'The Nicest Kids in Town', seeing as though I think I'll be working on these two stories the most. Hope you all are happy. And thanks to abby1234, Bigtimebitch, bigtimedegrassi, BloodKatana, Bowman0306, BreakAllTheBordersDown, BTRlover17, Buba-Li, clt7brdgfrth, EAE88, Ercassiel-x, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, FreaksGeeksAndWannabes, Fuzzybuzzy21, Gotta Live It Big Time, hellfirehalo188, JoannaBTR, kathie. is. the. name, MaddyB3, rosaxD114, S.E. Carrigan, slowdownlittlelady, The Obfuscard's Canard, Twilightgirl434, veryjaneeyre, mrsscarlettpena, MerielTLA, TidusGT, SixofSpades, Anonymous, Cwalk, gleechild, Oldsoul93, Sum1cooler and CheekyBrunette for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!___

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>des·per·ate<strong>___** [adj. des-per-it, -prit]: **__Having an urgent need, desire, etc. To use in a sentence:_

Kendall wasn't desperate, oh heavens no. He wasn't worried and mentally cursing himself for not having a plan B and putting all of his living arrangements on James, nope. He wasn't freaking out that after he had came down from the slightly traumatic encounter with the brunette (something Kendall wouldn't ever admit too), he walked up to the desk to find out that the cheapest apartment was around $4000. How James has been paying to stay here was completely beyond Kendall's understanding.

Maybe James gets paid for his little 'services'.

Maybe Kendall shouldn't have been so brash about giving up that apartment. It was pretty amazing, even with all of the junk from James tossed around. . .no, no Kendall wasn't that kind of person. Kendall liked to keep things nice and organized and his sex life not on display for any stranger to come and walk in on. Things just wouldn't work with James, he needed to find another roommate. . .hey, maybe if he was lucky, Logan still could let him stay over at his place. That brought a smile to the blond's once distraught face and he turned on his heel and strode out of the lobby with head held high and fully intent on not letting anything keep him down. He was going to make it, he had his friend Logan to help him. He didn't need James at all or anyone else, friendship will help him get through!

Then when Kendall actually peddled over to his best friend of 16 years' place of residence, ran up countless flights of stairs and knocked ever so politely but still urgently on the door only to hear the loud Spanish singing from behind the wood, he remembered one person that might get in the way of his stay.

Carlos Garcia was a freshman in college, small and still ever so innocent. He met Kendall and Logan in the library of the campus and afterwords, clung onto the two and never was seen without them. Not that Carlos was the clingy type, just the type that had a lot of love to give. And Logan Mitchell was just one of those people that liked to get as much love as he could, especially with a little Latino always on his arms that was actually kind of cute. The door opened, Logan standing in the doorway in nothing but a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, Carlos' voice still singing out 'La Cucaracha' from the kitchen and the brunette smiled.

_"_Hey, what's up?" Logan asked and Kendall gave a nervous smile, Logan making room for him to step inside. The apartment wasn't as dirty as James', but Carlos was a hurricane of energy wherever he went. So honestly, Kendall didn't expect the apartment to be any more cleaner than Logan already tried to get it. Kendall could see Logan's boyfriend dancing in the kitchen, headphones blocking any sound other than the music and swinging his arms and hips like a 60s beach party. And doing it all in underwear styled to look like Spongebob.

"__La cucaracha, la cucaracha! Ya no puede caminar! Porque no tiene, porque le falta! Las dos patitas des atrás_!_" Carlos sung, not even noticing the two sets of eyes watching him. Well, Kendall was really trying not to watch but there wasn't anything more eye-catching than the Latino in the residence. He came to his senses when he felt someone slap his arm, Logan giving him a steely gaze and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, he's still all yours. . .don't suppose I can crash here for a little bit longer?" Kendall asked and Logan frowned.

"What happened to that one guy?"

"He's probably getting noise complaints for having another loud orgasm," Kendall said dryly and Logan blinked.

"__What?__"

"You heard me. Logan, he's just not the ideal kind of person I want to be rooming with. I'll sleep on the couch and I'll work on finding another place to live or something. And I'll still pay for my food and everything that I need and-"

"Kendall!" Carlos shouted, blushing bright and covering his body and Kendall smirked, the freshman quickly rushing out of the kitchen to grab something more covering and the blond turned to Logan.

"God I love him, he's just so cute," Logan said with a smile, looking back over at Kendall. "Look, I don't think that you'll like it here any better."

"What?. . .You're sleeping with him?"

"He was dancing in his underwear, you should have assumed some sexual activity happened between us. That, or he's that free wheeling."

". . .Oh wow."

". . .And he's a screamer too-"

"I don't need to hear that!" Kendall shouted, plugging his ears with his fingers and closing his eyes tight.

"It's alright, most of the time it's Spanish so you won't even know what he's saying."

"La la la la __la!__" Kendall sung loudly and Logan laughed, giving him a nudge and smiling. Carlos came back in, now wearing one of Logan's old hockey jerseys and wrapped arms around Kendall in a welcoming hug. Kendall gave the smaller male a tight squeeze in return, letting Carlos go over and give Logan a small kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on?"

"Kendall needs a place to stay," Logan explained and Carlos' eyes brightened.

"He can stay with us!" Carlos offered brightly and Kendall smiled. But the smile faltered when he saw Logan's hesitant expression and the puzzle pieces started to connect in Kendall's head. Logan wanted the apartment to just him and Carlos. For more times for the Latino to walk around in his underwear.

Or less than that.

The lips turned into a subtle frown. Well this sucks, and it's not like he could pull the 'bros before hoes' argument because Carlos really was a sweet guy and Kendall didn't want to make Logan choose over two guys that he cared about. He sighed, rubbing his neck and a hand going down to slip into his pocket, fingers brushing along the smooth card.

". . .You know what? I'm going to be fine. Just. . .I'll call you later, okay?"

". . .Okay. . .see you later," Logan said softly, arm hooking around Carlos' waist and gave Kendall a small wave goodbye.

The last thing that Kendall heard before he closed the door was Carlos' singing starting up once again with Logan chiming in.

* * *

><p>Was it considered defeat that he was walking back into the apartment complex where James was living? Did he look totally pathetic and hopeless that he was pressing the button on the elevator to head to the floor where the apartment was? Was he a total fool for standing out the door and taking out the key card instead of just finding a box and live on the street until he had enough money to get at least a studio to live in? He didn't know, he just hoped that it wasn't the wrong idea. He really hoped this was a good idea.<p>

He stepped into the apartment, the scent of sex smelling stronger than ever. Kendall's heart was thumping, eyes darting around for any sign of the brunette and he head down the hall past his empty room and stopped in front of the door where James' room was behind. His hand fell on the handle, pressing the door open. Only he forgot one thing.

__Knock first.__

And_ wow _was Kendall regretting it.

James was lying on his bed, legs sprawled out nice and wide with a person lying between the limbs, black haired covered head bobbing up and down between the tanned thighs. James glanced up from the head that was busy pleasuring him at the sound of the door swinging open, little smirk coming to his lips at seeing Kendall standing in the doorway.

"So you did come back," James breathed, hand going to grab and yank at the hair of the guy between his legs and he let a moan slip from his lips as the head went far down. Kendall gulped, quickly trying to turn away but heard James calling out to him. "No. If you didn't bother to knock, it must be important. Are you staying?"

". . .Y-Yeah, I guess," Kendall stuttered out, trying to focus on anything other than the people in the room. It was kind of hard though, every time it was quiet Kendall could only hear the sound of the guy slurping up James. Sheesh, didn't __he __at least have some dignity? James continued to bite as his lip, giving little commands that Kendall wasn't sure why he was straining his ears to hear and James grunted.

"We're going to have fun, __Kendall___,_" James said with a lusty smile that made Kendall blush red in embarrassment.

And slight arousal.

No! Why is he getting aroused by seeing someone else get sucked off? He's not some pervert! Or a voyeur! He's. . .he's. . .

He's staring right at them, lips hanging in a dumb expression. James' stomach was tensing and hand was forcing the head down more and more, forcing the guy to take every inch and Kendall felt his mouth going dry. It was just so. . .interesting. Not that Kendall hasn't had experience with sex but to observe it was. . .interesting.

"Like the show, blondie?" he heard James grunt out and Kendall blushed, James finally catching him watching the two.

"N-No, I just. . .I just wanted to. . .I. . ."

"That's nice. You are excused," James replied, waving his hand in a 'shoo-shoo' motion that Kendall frowned at. Then his eyes widened when he saw James' back arch and the guy's head slipping up, James' hand shooting down to pump at his erection roughly and a low moan filled the room. Kendall's eyes widened more, seeing James' semen slosh over the guy's facial features and drip down his cheeks and some onto his awaiting tongue. James smiled at his work, leaning forward and kissing the guy and licking at his lips, sucking harshly and Kendall averted his eyes. The bed creaked and the guy pushed past him, shy smile on his face that Kendall rolled his eyes at. Shy?

If he was so shy he would have been jumping off of James the moment Kendall walked in.

James pushed past him too, Kendall trying to lean as far into the doorframe as possible to keep James from pressing his nude and sweaty body against him and James glanced down, little smile forming on his lips.

"Nice tent, blondie," James teased and Kendall blushed, hands going to quickly cover the bulge in his tight jeans as James laughed and went to get cleaned up. Kendall for sure wasn't aroused by what happened, no, no, no!

. . .But he needed a cold shower. _Stat._


	3. H&M

__You can tell whose POV the chapter is in just by reading the opening definition. Kendall's definition would be more proper and correct. James' definition will be usually ripped from the Urban Dictionary (which I also don't own and the definition below is **real**). So yeah, this is the first James' POV and typed in ONE DAY. So I hope this is good. Thank to whoabecks, perfectlyjackie, Dragon99754, ANNbeau, bigtimedegrassi, onlythatdaydawns, Lthien, Mr. BTR1214, abcnaley, Little Blue Wolf, 1Avid-reader, katherinefierce, Wanchor, Lewkis, Bowman0306, the Anon, Bigtimebitch, OldSoul93, Sum1cooler, TidusGT, BreakAllTheBordersDown, MerielTLA, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Cwalk and CheekyBrunette for the alerts, favs and review! Hope you all enjoy!__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>James: Someone who is unusually well hung. People with the name James are generally known for their good looks (especially the eyes) and women are just simply attracted to them. To use in a sentence:<strong>__

James Diamond was a god sent from the Heavens above, and if this little Kendall Knight couldn't recognize that, shame for him. It's been only two weeks since the blond decided to come back begging on his knees for the offer of rooming. Not that James was going to turn him away when he just looked so needy and so cute when he had that dumbstruck and aroused expression whilst James was in the middle of receiving a blowjob. The brunette hummed to himself, yes, that was a good one. He yawned, giving his lower back a little scratch and got up to walk into the kitchen to prepare himself a proper breakfast consisting of Fruit Loops and maybe some coffee. Whatever was in the usually empty cupboards and refrigerator.

James stuck his head into the fridge, frowning at the scarceness in food and pushed past the spoiled milk carton to see if there was at least some fruit he could eat. He honestly meant to go shopping, maybe he can trick Kendall into buying some groceries. Not like he has anything really important to do, please, a writer? He'll probably be sitting on his butt in the apartment all day while James had to run around being the little intern at Rocque and part-time sales assistant at PalmWoods. Both of them just getting him that one step closer to the dream job he so wanted.

Modeling.

Why waste this sexy face, right?

"James, you need to-_oh god!_" Kendall's nagging was interrupted with a loud yelp and James looked over his shoulder at the blushing blond that was trying to shield his eyes. "Why are you naked!"

". . .Because it's my apartment?" James said, closing the door of the fridge and crossing his arms over his bare chest. Kendall was trying his hardest not to look at the organ between James' thighs, but the aspiring model could see the aspiring writer's bottle green eyes peeking through the fingers. James smirked, "You know, just for you blondie, you can look _and_ touch. . .maybe do a little sucking."

Kendall removed his hands to give an angry glare. "I'm not one of your fuck buddies, I'm your roommate! And you better start treating me with respect!"

"Or what? You're going to write how bad you're being treated in your next fail of a transcript?" James mocked and Kendall shuddered. Okay, that was a bit of a low blow especially so soon in the 'relationship'. James knew that Kendall was still struggling trying to get his book published and was amazingly sensitive about anything dealing with his writing. It's not like the book was bad, it was. . .okay, it was kind of bad. At least for James' type of reading.

What was the book called, '101 Ways to Get Turned _Off_ by Erotic Reading'?

Kendall stared at James for a couple of moments before grabbing the messenger bag sitting on the counter and storming off. James bit his lip, going to call out to the blond but Kendall already slammed the door and James rolled his eyes. Well, so much for asking him to buy groceries. James stared at the door for a couple more moments before sighing and walking into his dirty room to grab his clothes for work. Let Kendall be mad at him, at least James knew he was getting closer to his goal. At least James was _almost_ certain he was getting closer to his goal.

* * *

><p>"So this guy is annoying?"<p>

"Yep, and get this. He wants to have sex with me and-"

"You think __everyone __wants to have sex with you, James," Dak Zevon said with an annoyed eye roll, folding one of the woman's tops and setting it on display. James pouted at his friend, handing a dress to some random girl for her to try on and turned to face the brunette standing beside him.

"First off, he does. Second, who_ wouldn't _want to have sex with me?"

"Uh,_ me?_"

"You know Dak, our relationship could switch to friends with benefits if you just admit that you want to fuck me on Bitter's desk," James said with a teasing smile that Dak rolled his eyes at.

"I'll admit that when my mother admits that her son isn't going to bring home a wife anytime soon," Dak grumbled. Which would mean never. James sighed, turning to look at the displays and photographs of models on the walls wearing the PalmWoods fashion line. Soon, it will be him on these walls and admired by all of the pre-teen, teen, and young adult men and women that walk through the designer store every single day. And Dak would be just waiting in the long line of people that wanted to sleep with James, Kendall somewhere up front and trying to pen a book that actually does get James wild in the sack.

Hmm, where did Kendall go after he left? Not like he had another job. . .at least, not like he __told __James about another job. James' eyes fell on one of the particular black and white murals of the beautiful models, a brunette man smiling a cocky and higher-than-thou smirk at whoever wanted to get the sunglasses or fedoras the picture was by. One hand was on the sleeve of the blazer he wore, the other was hooked around the brim of the jeans that hung so deliciously low on his hips. James should know, he took those pants off of the model two weeks ago.

Jett Stetson, one of PalmWoods resident models and #1 fuck buddy of James Diamond.

Not that James could really get his name right. He only remembered it now from seeing the usual signature of each model at the bottom of their photo.

Not like it was just sex between the two, it was more of a business deal. James sleeps with Jett, Jett continues to name drop in the modeling world. More sex=more recognition. James could only hope that Jett was saying that James' figure was simply perfect for the modeling world and not all the little juicy details how James would make a little face whenever he had an orgasm or that James loved the way Jett would give him little spanks in between thrusts. Those things were clearly confidential.

That part was strictly just sex.

James sighed, feeling Dak give a soft nudge.

"You know, I think the guy is just feeling a little stressed out about his book not doing so good. And then he's rooming with you, a slut, so it just adds onto the pressure," Dak said simply and James just nodded. He didn't get insulted whenever he was called a slut, his mind just got used to adding_ 'I'd like __to fuck' _right afterwords. James just shrugged, ignoring the way that Dak was giving him a stern and skeptical look.

"Whatever, I'm not trying to make him suck at his writing. Dak, he just __sucks__."

"Well he gets it from the editors, he doesn't need it from you."

". . .Alright. I'll be __nicer__."

"And he'll appreciate it," Dak replied, swearing as his neat stack of shirts toppled slightly and he groaned, "Can you give me a hand?"

"-Job?" James asked innocently and Dak glared. "Hey, you said be nicer to him, I can still be my cute little slutty self with you," James said with a smile that Dak just shook his head at and James laughed.

Nice to have a friend like him.

* * *

><p>James was expecting suitcases at the door and a Kendall vowing to never return and he'll in the millions of bookstores, just you wait or some other little spiel that James couldn't really imagine at the moment. Instead when he opened the door, he saw Kendall dicing up some tomatoes to put in a stew boiling on the stove. It smelled delicious, James stuck his nose in the air to get a better whiff of the smell. Smelled like bell peppers and potatoes cooking too, he didn't even realize he was hungry until three seconds ago and he smelled the food.<p>

James walked over, standing behind the counter and watched Kendall scoop the diced tomatoes into the pot and give the stew a little stir and James smiled.

"Aren't you a cute housewife," James complimented. Hey, he was supposed to be nice after all. But Kendall didn't take it as a compliment, instead he turned to glare darkly at James.

"It isn't for you, it's my dinner and half of my lunch for tomorrow."

"What are you going to do tomorrow, write?"

"No, I go down to the bookstore to work."

An aspiring writer working in a bookstore and an aspiring model working in a fashion store. They had somethings in common after all. . .sort of.

James pouted, "Well then what am I supposed to eat?"

"Well I already know you're fond of swallowing semen and sampling dicks. Sadly, that is off the menu tonight," Kendall said smartly. Smart. James liked that catty attitude from the blond, kind of turned him on a bit. He just gave a little smile, seeing Kendall scooping some of the steaming food into a bowl. James peered into the dish, eyebrow quirking.

"Where's the meat at?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

"You don't eat meat?"

"That's what vegetarians __do___," _Kendall said, tone used for talking to a five year old and James frowned.

"So you're an Animal Loving Porn Writer?"

"I don't write porn!"

"Well not really good porn," James critiqued and Kendall blushed.

"My book isn't an erotic novel, it's a romance novel! Not everyone is a slut like you!" Kendall hissed and James was almost taken back by the snappy remark.

Then he reminded what his brain was trained to do whenever he heard the word_ 'slut'._

And just smiled_. _


	4. It Had to Be You

_Another update for this story, and yep, I know how I want this story to go. But it might be maybe two more chapters til a big plot changer comes into play. Well, thanks Wanchor, MusingSiren, BeccaLove123, Mandithewriter, child who is cool, Samantha Maslow17, Confused Astronaut, Danger911, nolookinbackx, pixiejazz, perfectlyjackie, RAIRay, Bowman0306, ANNbeau, Ahmazingly-Weird, 1Avid-reader, MerielTLA, Cwalk, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BaronofDenmark and CheekyBrunette for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>re·spec·tive [adj. ri-spek-tiv]:<strong> Pertaining individually or severally to each of a number of persons, things, etc. To use in a sentence:  
><em>

Kendall cracked his back and gave a little grunt, looking down at the large stack of books that he had to now place on their respective shelves and he sighed. All for the love of books and all for the love of hearing stories with a desire to someday be able to tell his own to listening ears. Kendall glanced over to his right at Camille Roberts, the girl directing someone to the proper section and to his left, Stephanie King, the sales clerk engrossed in another horror novel. Was it odd that the majority of the workers here were women? Was it odd that Kendall was often met with slaps on the backs that he was so lucky that he could be near such beauties or gossiped about because he has yet to sleep with any of his co-workers?

Was it weird that he couldn't write the first thing about females when he conversed with them almost every day?

Maybe that was why he wasn't writing so good, because his take on women wasn't realistic. The first draft of his female lead was bland and very two-dimensional. The second draft got slightly better, because he had a girlfriend to partake in romantic actions with. Then the third draft took a downfall when he caught his girlfriend in the bed of his ex-roommate. And now. . .just drawing a blank. And back to square one once again. He sighed, he wasn't getting paid to daunt on his writing skills, he was here to put up books and on Thursdays read to the kids down at the Jr. side of the bookstore. He sighed, stretching his arms and felt someone give a gentle tap on his shoulder. The blond turned, smiling when he saw Carlos standing behind him and dressed in his uniform for Uncle Vennie's.

"You busy?" the younger male asked and Kendall shrugged.

"What do you need?"

"Logan's studying and I don't want to bother him, but he just text me saying he's done and I'm already here so, you just want to hang out with us for the day?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a small smile. Yeah, he could use a break from seeing James' face, that mocking smirk and sexual eyes watching his every move. It was putting a major cramp in Kendall's writing skills and needed to clear his mind of his annoying and horny roommate. Kendall nodded, signaling to Stephanie that he was leaving and began to walk out of the front doors with the bubbly freshman beside him.

The apartment the couple was staying at wasn't too far from Kendall's work, the aspiring writer sometimes having lunch over at their place and enjoying their company which would usually consist of Logan trying to hold a conversation while trying to cram for his physiology test and Carlos adding little random tidbits of psychology to Kendall to think on and sort through while the younger male ate at his food bite by bite. Kendall for one couldn't understand the man walking beside him, eager smile on his face from the warmth of the sun over them. He was so. . .odd. Sure, psychology was a good subject, a very good subject and would bring in the money if he decided to pursue it further, but Kendall believed that doing anything like that would just bring a whole lot of stress and hating his life. Maybe because he hated social science, science in general.

If Logan and Carlos loved being science nerds together, then go right ahead.

Somewhat opposites attract after all, right?

The two crossed the streets, walking up the stairs to the building and then up the flights of stairs that lead to the apartment. Sounds of Beethoven and Mozart began to fill Kendall's ears and Carlos gave a gentle knock. The door opened a couple of seconds later, Logan looking between the two with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kendall," Logan greeted, the brunette looking over at Carlos and greeted his boyfriend with a quick kiss to the lips. Carlos smiled at the small peck, following Logan inside and Kendall hesitantly following inside as well. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable with the two showing some public displays of affection. Just that. . .well, he didn't like it since it reminded him that he didn't have anyone to snog and grope and do all those little 'no, I love __you __more' moments with.

And Logan and Carlos had those moments all. the. time.

Carlos was already sitting in Logan's lap and playing with the brunette's hair, the biology major wrapping arms around Carlos' small frame and giving another small kiss on his smiling lips. Kendall coughed nervously and Logan broke away, shyly smiling at Kendall.

"Sorry about that. Come over and sit down," he said with a smile and Kendall smiled weakly back, sitting over at the table and glancing down at the textbooks and papers sprawled out over the glass. Some were about homeostasis and questions about the positive and negative feedback systems, others were essays about B.F Skinner and Wilhiem Wundt and how both of their contributions helped shape modern psychology today. In other words, a bunch of stuff Kendall wouldn't ever read in the entire history of his life. How come he couldn't spot a story somewhere in the mess of paperwork? "How are you and James doing?"

Ugh, __James___._

"He's annoying as usual. Walks around naked, has sex when I'm trying to sleep and he makes an effort to buy a Quarter Pounder with extra cheese and eat it in front of my face," Kendall said with disgust. Those poor cows, now just being used as energy the brunette needed to have sex for hours on end. Logan sighed, "Don't worry, it just needs some time. Maybe you'll find something you both have in common and things will be alright, right?"

". . .Right. . .I think I'll head back and leave you two lovebirds alone," Kendall replied and Carlos pouted.

"But you just got here!"

"Yeah, but I think I need to work on my story just so I can get it right. I'll call you guys later, okay?" Kendall said with a small smile, getting up and giving a small hug to Carlos and a fist bump to Logan. Carlos let out a small sigh, nuzzling into the clothed chest of his boyfriend and gave a small smile to Kendall.

"Good luck, Kendall. Inspiration comes when you least expect it," Carlos replied and Kendall nodded, closing the door behind him and letting his hand linger on the handle for a while. Hmm, he never was expecting inspiration to come soon, but he was just hoping that it would come eventually.

He was hoping it would come.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked over to the door of the apartment, hand on the doorknob and digging through his pocket for the card key, grinning a bit when he found the piece of plastic between a couple of quarters and some dollar bills. He pulled it out and slipped the card into the slot, the green light flashing and Kendall pushed the door open. Then he wished he could step right back and close the door because once again, he stepped into a scene that put every single porn in existence to shame. James was on top of someone, the two of them on the couch, and currently making out with them. Kendall couldn't see the guy's face well, all he knew that he was fully dressed and wearing very expensive looking clothes. James, on the other hand, was only wearing a pair of boxers that were around his thighs instead of fully on him, the guy grabbing at his cheeks and spreading them wide as James continued to roll against his body. Kendall really wanted to not look, make his presence known and hope that this time, they stop. But his voice was caught in his throat, hand on the doorknob and just watching the way the guy continued to grab at James' ass, fingers beginning to dip into the puckered hole.<p>

And Kendall __really __wanted the duo to stop when he felt something tingling in his pants when he saw three fingers dipping into James' entrance back and forth.

The guy tilted his head a bit, lips still connected with James and brown eyes locked with Kendall's_ (___not aroused___) _bottle green ones and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" the guy mumbled against James' lips and James hummed, turning his head (while simultaneously thrusting back on the fingers. . .not that Kendall was paying attention to that) and scoffed.

"Noone, just my roommate," James dismissed and went back to being the slut that he was, kissing harder on the guy's lips. But the guy continued to stare at Kendall and it wasn't a 'Okay, this is awkward and we should stop' apologetic stare. It was more of a 'Join us?' stare, Kendall beginning to feel the chocolate eyes drift down his body and remain focused on his groin area, which there was surely a not so subtle bulge in the front of his jeans. The guy pulled away from James' lips again.

"Something wrong, roommate?" the guy asked and Kendall blushed. Why was he still standing there watching them like some pervert? He wanted to sputter out an apology and perhaps run out of the apartment in general but the guy sighed, gently pushing James up off of him and adjusting his button-up shirt. "Think I'm going to go, have a photo shoot in a half hour."

"You don't need to go," James said and the guy smiled a cocky smirk, looking over at Kendall.

"It's alright, maybe next time I'll drop by," he replied, getting up and running a hand through James' hair. He pulled James' head a bit back so the face was tilting forward, leaning down to deliver a rough and dirty kiss. He pulled away, Kendall __not __noticing a little connection of saliva between the two lips, and the guy smiled. He let go of James' hair and grabbed a hat that was tossed on the cluttered coffee table and pushed past Kendall still standing ever so stupidly in the doorway. And Kendall __did __notice the erection that brushed up against his own and he gasped, blushing when the guy heard him and was smiling a cocky smirk. He winked, Kendall not knowing if it was at him or James and the model closed the door. Kendall stood there for a couple more seconds before hearing an annoyed groan.

"Thanks for being a cockblock," James hissed and Kendall turned, seeing the brunette shimmying out of his boxers and Kendall averted his eyes from the brunette's body. "I'm going to be in my room, don't even open my door unless your going to solve my 'problem'."

Which Kendall would never do in a million years. No matter what a certain part of his anatomy says.

The brunette stormed off to his room and Kendall sighed, glancing over at the dirty coffee table, more things cluttering it than usual and Kendall rolled his eyes. His laptop that he used to type his rough drafts was underneath that junk the brunette didn't bother to move or put in their proper space. Kendall wasn't a maid, James needed to pick up his own damn things, it __is __his apartment too. But the blond sighed, walking over and gathering some of the photographs that were sprawled out. Kendall got to looking at them, all of the pictures of James in various poses and smiling brightly at the camera like any hopeful model would do. Some pictures were of him in suits and looking like the CEO of a major corporation, some were in different swimwear and inflatables that he was playing with a big smile that could rival Carlos'. Some of the pictures were in bright neon colors with James wearing clothes looking like the came from the 80s and wearing bright yellow frames. Then there were older pictures, one of which really caught Kendall's eyes.

A photo of two teenagers, one skinny and looking at the camera with a gorgeous smile and the other one slightly chubby and looking with a small and shy smile. He stared at the photo for a while, wondering who the other boy was. He could tell the one that was smiling at the camera like he was a thousand bucks was James, but who was the other-

"What the hell are you doing?" he heard a stern voice ask and Kendall jumped, turning to see James standing in the arch of the hallway and staring at the photos that Kendall was holding. Kendall gestured to the table, still cluttered and frowned.

"You need to pick up your stuff," Kendall said and James stomped over, snatching the pictures out of his hand.

"Fine, I will. Just don't touch my stuff," James hissed and Kendall shuddered, never hearing the brunette use this kind of tone before.

"It's just some pictures."

"__My ___pictures! _You don't see me reading your crap, don't touch mine!" James snapped, gathering any other old photos and running to his room. Kendall stared at the retreating brunette and frowned, plopping down on the couch and crossing his arms to seethe in silence. Crap? Some audacity he has when Kendall never seen James pick up a book ever since. And no, the TV Guide didn't count. He didn't know what real literature was, he didn't have the right to say or critique Kendall's work. Jackass. Probably just because he didn't get laid.

Kendall sighed, finding his laptop underneath the clutter and placing it in his lap, opening the notebook and getting ready to press the power button only to find that it was already on, just locked. Kendall raised an eyebrow, typing in his password to see what the computer was on and eyes widening when he saw that the last person that was on it was on a old manuscript of a minor monologue of one of his male characters.

However, the dialogue was clearly different than what Kendall had written before.

__Ugh, my ass can't stop thinking about Ryan's big bulge. Mm, I'd like to suck his foreskin and swallow his thick uncut piece. My throat want's to suck it so bad that I want to sit on it and I want to swallow every inch of it with my nasty ass. He'll have the fuck of his life when I'm done giving him my wet horny hole. I want Ryan to ____**rape my hole.**__

"Like it?" he heard James pipe up and Kendall jumped, the laptop slipping onto the floor and Kendall squeaked. Why can't the guy just stay in his room and jerk off? Why is he still bothering Kendall, it's not like he's going to join him anytime soon. James raised an eyebrow, chin propped on his hand. "Do you like it?"

". . .__You __wrote this?"

"Well I had some input from my friend but yeah, pretty much. Makes you want to fuck something right? I knew I got horny when I was writing it," James said with a smile that made Kendall absolutely sick to his stomach.

"You ruined my chapter!"

"_Enhanced_ is a more proper word," James said with a quirked eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "Come on, it doesn't turn you on. Think about it, like someone's saying that about you. Or to you."

"Well they're not! And you ruined it!"

"Look, just remove Rick's name and put in yours."

"It's_ Ryan_, you can't even get the names right!"

"Whatever, just picture it. How did it go again?" James pondered for a small second and then turned to give Kendall a look that clearly set the blond's nerves up by five percent. "Ugh, my ass can't stop thinking about Kendall Knight's big bulge. Mm, I'd like to suck your foreskin and swallow your thick uncut piece. My throat wants to suck it so bad that I want to sit on it and I want to swallow every inch of it with my nasty ass. You'll have the fuck of your life when I'm done giving you my wet horny hole. I want you to **rape my hole**," James finished with a hungry lick of his lips and Kendall stared at the brunette for a very long time.

". . .That was. . .that was. . ."

"The tent in your pants speaks a thousand words, blondie," James replied and Kendall quickly covered his erection. James gave a haughty laugh. "Knew you want to fuck me. And right now, I'll take you up on your offer."

"I-I don't!"

"Then why are you getting so hot and bothered by me saying that about you. Unless you want it to really happen?"

"No! Slut!"

"And you're a horndog," James sing-songed, walking back into his bedroom to leave Kendall to anguish about another lost debate with the brunette. Damn hormones, why are they kicking in when they should have disappeared the moment he left high school. He glanced back at the edited paragraph and sighed, closing the document.

And proceeded to head to the bathroom for another cold shower.


	5. Wet Seal

_Another chapter up and wow, I have got to say this is probably the most filthiest story I have ever written in my life. Ugh. Well, thanks to KxJ luver, CherryBombbx3, CutieK9, BigTimeRusher92, Whatwhy, MerielTLA, minato 19, Tall Blonde and Eyebrows, singergirl22490, Sum1cooler, takeaside, TangeloNightmares, Bowman0306 and child who is cool for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Push pen anxiety: A psychological state characterized by one's excessive push-in push-out of his or her retractable pen; due to stress or boredom. To use in a sentence: <strong>  
><em>

Another case of push pen anxiety, particularly because James was so bored. And he liked the way that Jo Taylor would twitch whenever the **click click **sound entered her ears and took pleasure in knowing that he was making her time at PalmWoods a living hell. Dak was standing next to him, eying the pen that he kept on clicking over and over again and he groaned.

"What is __wrong __with you?"

"Don't know. Maybe I'm bored cause business is bored or maybe I just want to do this," James replied, making an 'O' shape with his hand and thrusting the pen into the opening, eying Dak with a perverted smile that the brunette rolled his eyes at.

"Stop that. Before Bitters fires you for sexual harassment."

"So? He harasses the new girl down in the perfume counter, why can't I have fun with my future fuck buddy?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Come on, Dak. It's all the fun in a relationship minus that crap about not doing anything for Valentine's Day or their birthday or buying them expensive stuff, though you could buy me something nice because I like getting pampered but-"

"Whoa, whose that?" Dak said in a slight daze and James paused, trying to see who Dak was staring at. There were two guys admiring a display, the shorter one tugging on the sleeve of the mannequin while the taller one was looking at it with a familiar bored expression. James scrunched his nose.

"Ew, are you talking about Kendall?" James said with a pout and Dak tilted his head from side to side, almost like he was trying out the name in his head with a silly little smile on his face.

"You know him?"

"He's my roommate. The bad porn writer?"

"Oh. . .he's cute."

"No, I am. Don't say that you want to sleep with him and not me," James said with a growl and Dak rolled his eyes, adjusting his shirt and running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever, I'm going to go and give them 'PalmWoods' assistance," Dak said with a small smile that James wanted to barf at. He stood with a scowl on his face as he watched his brunette friend strut over to the blond and his friend. James resumed folding shirts, hazel eyes flickering back and forth from the plaid material of the clothing to the conversation happening between Dak and Kendall. Kendall was smiling and laughing, James could see the occasional blush spread across his face every other second and James began to fold the clothes quicker and sloppier. What, so Kendall decides to get some fashion sense and steal away his fuck buddy and not even __bother __to say hi? And what was he doing here anyways, Kendall knew James worked here or has some affiliation to the shop by the clothes James brought with him home. And Kendall didn't want anything to do with James, why the hell was he here?

James couldn't even think straight, just throwing shirts into one big messy pile.

He looked over his shoulder to watch as Kendall had a bunch of clothes given to him by Dak that would make him look irresistible, look attractive, make people want to drop their pants, whatever lie the sales rep told to get the cash for the clothes. He also sent Kendall's friend off to the dressing room with his own mountain of clothes in his arms and James paced back and forth in front of the display, biting his lip and eying the dressing room that Kendall walked into. Fuck this, he needed to find out now.

James calmly walked over to the dressing room, eyes flickering back and forth to see if anyone was around and then ever so discreetly, barged right in and slammed the door back shut. Kendall jumped, plaid shirt on the floor and pants hanging off of his hips ready to take off and he turned to glare at James.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I'm changing!" Kendall hissed and James rolled his eyes.

"So? I seen you get undressed lots of times at the apartment. . .nice Spiderman panties by the way," James said slyly and Kendall blushed, tugging on his jeans higher and glaring darkly at the brunette standing in front of him.

"Look, get out before I report you to your boss for sexual harassment," Kendall threatened and James feigned shock.

"Oh no, I'm so scared. Like you would really. And if you do, then I guess that would give me more time to fuck Jeff on your bed."

"Okay, first of all his name is Jett. It's on the freaking mural of him in the store that you work at. Second, you slut!" Kendall hissed and James rolled his eyes.

"Want to tell me why you're here?"

"My friend just wanted to get something for his boyfriend and I got brought along, not like I wanted to see you or anything," Kendall mumbled and James raised an eyebrow.

"That so?"

"Yeah, so get the hell out now!" Kendall hissed, mustering up enough gall to push James and try to force the brunette out of the dressing room. James was ready to object when he felt that familiar feeling brushing up against his thigh and began to smirk.

"Well you might not be excited to see me but your dick is," James said with a smile and Kendall blushed, mouth opening to retaliate something but James quickly slammed him up against the opposite wall with hand groping roughly through the thin briefs Kendall was wearing. Kendall's eyes were wide with horror and arousal, James' eyes were twinkling a bit as he felt the blond up. "Hmm, actually feel kind of big. You're just full of surprises, aren't you blondie?"

He heard a weak squeak in response and James gripped onto the erection. Kendall made an 'Oh' with his lips, knees knocking and fingers clenching at the wall behind them as James continued to palm him through the underwear. James was smiling, thin lips curved mockingly as he leaned forward. "I bet you got hard the moment I walked in. Bet you want it to be like the porn you want to write and me getting on my knees and sucking you off, huh? Your surprisingly big dick in my hot mouth and me swallowing and slurping you up?" James asked, fingers dancing along the outline of the erection. Kendall grunted out, eyes looking like he wanted this entire thing to stop but at the same time never wanting this to end. So James continued, liking the way the blond was writhing under his touch.

"Then after I was done, you'd rip off my pants and underwear, force me down on my hands and knees, grab my ass and give it a kiss or two. Maybe stretch me in the process until I was moaning for your cock. And then, when I'm so wanting, you'll thrust in me in one swoop and fuck me senseless. Imagine it, you thrusting in and out, your cock disappearing in and out of my tight ass until I'm screaming your name out and then you feel it in your stomach that you're ready to cum and our little fuck fiesta could end in two ways," James murmured, Kendall's head slumped against the wall and the underwear beginning to grow damp with pre-cum, James' fingers squeezing the hard length and he breathed into his ear,

"One, you stay in and fill me up until your semen is dripping down your cock or two, you pull out, force me on my knees again and let me jerk you off until you explode. And then I'll suck you dry and swallow every single drop," James whispered and that was when he felt the underwear grow sopping wet and sticky with a loud moan from Kendall's lips. The blond almost collapsed to the floor, knees shaking from the weight and eyes fluttering. He looked up at James, staring into the hazel orbs for a couple of seconds before bottle green ones widened and realized just what situation he put himself into. James smirked, removing his hand and some of Kendall's semen running down his fingers and brought one of the digits to his lips and into his mouth. He hummed, nose scrunching a bit at the taste but sure gave Kendall a show, for the blond was just staring at James dumbfounded as he licked each finger clean.

"Tasty," James whispered and Kendall shuddered, "Can't wait for a 69 with you," he said with a smile and Kendall blushed.

"T-That's not happening! This never happened! I-I'm. . .I-I will-"

"That's very nice. Have a PalmWoods day," James cut off Kendall's rambling, turning on his heel and swiftly walking out of the dressing room and closed the door behind him. He lingered a bit to hear how Kendall made another loud groan and slump down to the floor and he smiled.

James 3, Kendall 0.

* * *

><p>Another day, another day in his bed watching Jeff (or John, or Jack. . .whatever, it started with a J) put back on his expensive clothes after screwing the brunette into the squeaky mattress. James liked watching him get dressed, moreso because it was like a way of saying how good the sex was. If the model was putting his clothes on slowly, he was savoring the sexual stench on his skin. If he was dressing quickly, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. And right now, it seemed like he was taking an awfully long time sticking his leg in his denim jeans.<p>

"You're little roommate was quiet," the model pointed out and James rolled his eyes. Well duh, it's not like Kendall would actually do something about his sex life. Little nerd was probably in his room either being mentally scarred from the noises or masturbating to them wishing it was him pounding James instead of. . .__that guy___. _The model finally got on his pants, now taking his time to button the jeans and fasten his belt, "You know, there's a party we're throwing down at Del Pozzi's. You and him want to come?"

"Why are you inviting him?" James asked, leaning forward in slight annoyance and he saw the brunette man shrug.

"Don't know, be nice to talk to him more. Seems cute," the model had the audacity to say and James stared with mouth agape. Cute? Hello, __Kendall __wasn't the one spreading his legs for him, __James __was. How dare he say the blond was cute? And then invite him out to tag along to an exclusive Beverly Hills party where there could be famous models and fashion designers and photographers that could be looking for a handsome muse and James could be it. He didn't need Kendall geeking it up and making James look bad, hah. Kendall's not coming. __Period___._

The shirt was tugged on and shoes were slipped on, the model looking over at James' nude form. "So you want to come?"

"Yeah, but Kendall probably has some writing thing or whatever lame book stuff he has to do so it'll probably be just me. Whose going? Any agents? Fashion designers?" James questioned.

"Well, there's going to be publishers there. Maybe he'll come for that-"

"You know, you're having sex with me, not him," James pointed out sternly and the model gave a light laugh. That was the one thing that James didn't like about the man, his laugh. It wasn't light and fun, it was cruel and mocking. And usually, it will come with some smartass remark. The model turned, running a hand through James' still sweaty locks and grinned.

"Yeah, but here's the thing. You're a slut and you're not just seeing me. So why can't I see some other people too?" he asked and James bit his lip. Duh, because he was his ticket to a job! The one job that he really and truly desperately wanted and dammit, Kendall was not stepping in his way of that goal. The model smiled down and released his grip in James' hair. "Tell him about it, maybe if you're both there I'll introduce you to some real high up people."

Oooh, bribing. Real classy.

James frowned, seeing the model saunter out of the room with a swing in his hips and he flopped around in his bed to let out a groan. He heard a gentle knock and he groaned even louder, Kendall probably assuming that was translated to 'Come in' and the door opened. Kendall walked in, hand over his eyes.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes."

Kendall removed his hand then slapped it back on his face.

"You said you were decent!"

"I am, idiot."

"You're naked!"

"That still bothers you? Come on, just admit you want to have sex with me and we can move along to a healthier relationship."

And by 'healthier relationship', James meant non-stop monstrous fucking. . .with whipped-cream and handcuffs. __Oh yeah~__

Kendall let out an annoyed groan, ready to turn back and scrub his eyes out with soap before James rolled his eyes, "Hey. . .there's a party and you're invited. . .there's going to be publishers. . ."

At the sound of the word 'publishers', Kendall was right by the bed and looking at James with wide eyes.

"Publishers? As in book publishers?"

"Uh yeah?" James replied. He didn't even know there were different kinds of publishers, what the hell do they even do anyways? Kendall was smiling like an idiot, rambling on about how this was it, this was the big break he was looking for and this was amazing and blah, blah, blah. Now he was getting annoying and James was regretting telling him about it at all. Kendall turned, smiling at James brightly.

"I'm going, I'm going and I'm going to get discovered," Kendall said proudly and James scoffed. The blond ignored the brunette's reaction, turning to walk out of his room when James got a sly smile over his face.

"No thank you?"

". . .Oh. . .thanks," Kendall mumbled.

"Well, I wasn't talking about thank you like that," James replied, turning onto his hands and knees and sticking his bare bottom out for Kendall to get a full view. He heard the creak of his floor and smiled. Then the smile was replaced with a pained grimace as he felt a hand strike across his cheeks and burn. He hissed, whipping his head back to see Kendall already walking out with an accomplished smile on his face.

Fine then, James 3. Kendall 1.


	6. After the Night

_Well, another chapter up and it's kind of short. But next chapter is going to be slightly moving the plot along, right now it's just horny James and nerdy Kendall again. Well, thanks to fancykid, xDiaryoftheDeadx, yaoi-fanngurl, BigTimeStarKid-1, bigtimerushfangirlamy, BigTimeFreak, Leviosa0812, Dymondthomas14, NoireVerteFemme, TheMelodyInMyHead, Moonbeam-987, Bowman0306, Sum1cooler, ANNbeau, child who is cool, 1Avid-reader, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, amrice101 and BaronofDenmark for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>nev·er [adv. ne-ver]: Not ever; at no such time. To use in a sentence:<strong>_

Kendall has never had a Harvey Wallbanger before, never in his entire adult life. He wasn't the person to drink, never had been the one to drink, so when the girl serving up drinks at the party just handed him one with a lusty smile he took it like an idiot and grinned at her. She left, leaving him just standing awkwardly around all of these other people that were laughing loudly about some joke and he was slightly feeling sick to his stomach. But he was here for the publishers that were at the party, he just needed to mingle a bit and talk to people, that's all he had to do.

But god, he felt his feet were cinderblocks and he couldn't move anywhere and was still holding the glass like some idiot.

There was a slap on his back, Kendall's eyes widening in slight shock and he whirled his head around to see a man smiling at him with a woman standing beside him.

"Hey, you're James' roommate, right?" he asked and Kendall tried to look closely at his face before realizing that it was the man that was fucking James into the mattress and the couch and the wall. Basically every single inch of the apartment. He held his hand out, the smile looking slightly warm but still set Kendall on edge, "Name's Jett Stetson."

"Oh. . .um. . .my name is Kendall Knight," the writer said, taking the model's hand and shaking it with Jett smiling at Kendall. He then gestured to the woman next to him.

"Kendall, I'd like you to meet Jennifer Bronx, she's one of the publishers down at New High," Jett introduced and Kendall's eyes widened, quickly leaning forward to shake the woman's hand. She shook it, though less enthusiastically than Jett had, and Kendall was surely smiling a ridiculous smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Bronx. . .I'm actually in the book business myself and-"

"Please. I'm not here to talk business, I'm here to party," she said dryly and Kendall clamped his lips shut. She glanced over at Jett, clearly her face showing she was bored and Jett rolled his eyes.

"Well, enjoy yourself Kendall and we'll see you around later maybe. . .save me a dance?" Jett asked and Kendall would have choked on the alcohol he was drinking if he was drinking any of it. He blushed, looking at the nice floor that was getting slightly scuffed with heels and dress shoes.

"Um. . .sure," Kendall muttered and Jett beamed, escorting Jennifer away and leaving the blond to stand their awkwardly once more. People were dancing around him, him inching away and trying to retreat to the empty couch where he could attach to and remain there, hoping that maybe a publisher that was interested in business would stop by and talk to him. He was just a couple of inches away, the plush seat so close and he was slightly smiling until he heard a loud and irritable groan. He turned, seeing James standing there with arms crossed.

"You're such a square, why did you even come?" James said with a frown and Kendall frowned back.

"Because I wanted to talk with the publishers."

"Well you're stupid thinking that someone wants to talk business at a party," James said with a roll of the eyes and Kendall glared at the brunette.

"You're one to talk. Grinding up on everyone you think is fashion designer or model-"

"I'm having a good time, unlike you, sitting alone like a little nerd," James snapped, Kendall just wanting to take the drink in his hand and toss it on the brunette. James the eyed drink, pointing at it. "See, you're not even drinking. Who goes to a party and doesn't drink?"

"Responsible people."

"I'm driving home, at least look cool or something. Look at me, I brought a total square to the party."

"Stop calling me a square!" Kendall hissed and James mocked fear, making a square shape with his hands.

"Square," James sing-songed and Kendall frowned, looking down at his drink, raising the glass and downing the alcohol in one gulp. The blond then shot up from the couch, stumbling and then falling into James' grasp and James grunted. "What, you're drunk?"

"Am not. It's only my first drink," Kendall muttered, shoving off of James and stumbling backwards. James quirked an eyebrow, placing hands on his hips.

"Look pretty drunk to me. . .how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked and raised his hand, fingers shooting out at random and not holding one specific number. Kendall frowned.

"I don't know, how many fingers am I holding up?" Kendall asked and promptly flipped the aspiring model off, leading James to chuckle.

"You're so cute when you're an angry drunk," James laughed and Kendall frowned more.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Another drink?" the woman came by again, martinis on her tray this time and Kendall took two, drinking the alcohol and placing the empty glasses on the table in front of them. He smirked at James, the brunette rolling his eyes.

"You're going to get wasted and raped, do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?" James asked and Kendall scoffed.

"You only care about yourself, no wonder no one wants to hire you as a model," Kendall said and James' eyes widened, Kendall noticing that the brunette actually looked hurt for that split second before regaining that bitchy and higher than thou expression.

"Well I need to care about myself, I'm not depending on anyone to get me by. Unlike you, looking for publisher and freaking out if you can't get your crap of a book published."

"If you're not depending on anyone, then why are you fucking Jett?"

"Who?"

"God, you're such a slut. You don't even know his name," Kendall said with a dry smile, taking another drink off of the woman's tray as she walked past, gin & tonic with a squeeze of lime.

"So I'm a slut, so what? I know I'm getting closer to my goal, you being here is just screwing everything up," James muttered and Kendall's lips twisted.

"Really? What would you different if I wasn't here? Take a couple of guys in the bathroom for some blowjobs? Or maybe start a line for people to just fuck you like the slut you are," Kendall said darkly and James quirked an eyebrow.

"Dirty talk? Are you a horny drunk?" James asked and Kendall frowned.

"I told you I'm not dunk!"

"__Drunk.__ And you're the angry horny drunk, got it."

"Slut," Kendall lamely retorted, the glass in his hand trembling before he took a shaky step forward and spilling some onto James' leg. The brunette jumped back and Kendall dropped the entire glass and it crashed as it landed on the floor. James' eyes shot up and he glared at the blond that was staring dumbly at the broken shards of glass, no one else noticing and still dancing wildly around them.

"Idiot," James mumbled, walking over and picking up the large shards from off the floor. James was wearing tight jeans. Tight, __tight __jeans.

Kendall blamed his dropping of the glass on James' ass. His glorious, glorious ass.

Okay, maybe he was a __little __drunk.

And slightly horny. Damn that ass.

Kendall watched James toss the glass into the many silver wastebaskets lying around, finding he was suddenly closer to the brunette than before and licking his lips.

"You look really fuckable right now," Kendall breathes and James rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, I'm trying to impress the fashion designers here. Now go away before they think you're my boyfriend or something stupid," James hissed, shoving the blond away but Kendall was pulled right back like a magnet. James' eyes widened when he felt Kendall slowly pressing against him, hips swiveling off beat to the music and Kendall heavily breathing in his ear. The brunette shoved him away again, "Get away from me you pervert!"

Kendall took another glass from the woman's tray, slamming back into James and spilling the alcohol onto James' shirt and the brunette let out an annoyed groan, shoving away from Kendall and stomping off towards the bathroom. Kendall took a shaky sip of the drink, handing the empty glass to the guy next to him and trotted after the brunette like a little lost puppy.

James was in the bathroom, glaring at the stain on his shirt and Kendall stumbled over to him.

"Will you go away for a couple of seconds?" James snapped and Kendall licked his lips.

"Mmm, I really want to fuck you right now," Kendall whispered and James paused.

"Ha. Ha. Cute. Go away," James said and Kendall just moved closer to which James pushed him away, "As fun as you being a total drunk mess and I wish I had a video camera because this is blackmail gold, you pissed me off. Pissed off does not equal wild in the sack," James stated and Kendall grabbed onto James' hips, pressing the brunette against the sink and grinding against him until he was sure James could feel the raging hard on.

"Don't pretend you don't want me to pound you so hard you can't walk," Kendall breathed and James felt the blond's hands beginning to slide all along and grip at his cheeks. "Begging to ride a dick, aren't you?"

"Dirty talker," James whispered and Kendall smiled, hand slipping in between then to palm James through the front of his jeans.

"Make you hard? Little slut. . .I like it when you're slutty like this," Kendall whispered and James paused before gaining a devilish smirk. He raised his hands to thread through Kendall's hair.

"Really? Tell me more?" James asked, raising his leg to hook around Kendall's waist and further press the blond into him.

"You walking around naked, hot. I just want to jump you right then and there. You riding my dick, long and hard, taking inch by inch in that tight ass of yours," Kendall murmured and James got this silly little smile on his face.

"I like you when you're drunk, you're a lot more fun," he said with a smile and Kendall smiled back, before feeling something bubbly in his stomach. And then James wasn't smiling this little sex kitten smile anymore, he was shouting and shoving Kendall away to look in disgust at the vomit on his shirt. "Kendall! Ugh! You're such a-this shirt cost $78! You fucking ruined it! I hate you! Idiot! Now I have to go outside and drag you out to go home and people are going to think I'm some dumbass with a friend that can't take care of himself and-"

Kendall didn't hear the rest of James' ranting and raving, he slumped down and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a contented smile on his face.


	7. Artistic Appeal

_Update! And seriously, this story, ugh. I hope I don't get like, banned from FF because this is some dirty stuff. I think this is the worst chapter so far, though it could just get filthier as time passes. Ugh. Well, thanks to swagtastickatie, BieberHendersongrl, BabyCakes202, nickyd92, THEMrs. KendallSchmidt, xxxkia, saywhattt, welshmaslow, kendallsgirl12, wassupshortyshortz-BTRlover, NoireVerteFemme, Gotta Live It Big Time, mattithephantom, Lil Badass Kaulitz, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, TheMelodyInMyHead, amrice101, child who is cool, KxJ luver, takeaside, gameboy33349, ANNbeau, mrsscarlettpena, BaronofDenmark, EvilGeniusBookWorm13 and Bowman0306 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>thrust·ing [v. thruhst-ing]: To push forcibly; shove; put of drive with force. To use in a sentence:<em>_**

"You like that, don't you? Little slut," Kendall breathed, hips thrusting back and forth while holding James' head still and practically fucking the brunette's mouth. James' eyes glanced up at Kendall's, looking lusty and his head bobbed down, slurping up any bit of the blond's length he could get and moaning around the cock. Kendall smiled, hand in James' hair and tugging at the locks, loving the way that James' mouth felt around him. Nice, warm and wet, just how Kendall liked it. He grunted, feeling James' tongue speeding up and Kendall coming closer to the edge. James sensed it too, pulling off of Kendall's cock with trail of spit from his lips to the tip and Kendall grabbed at his erection. He began to pump it quickly, breath heavy as James watched in anticipation. Kendall aimed at James' face, his seed sloshing all over James' features and his pretty face and Kendall smiled in satisfaction at how-

__SPLASH!__

Kendall woke with a jolt, screaming and blanking out. He blinked, his vision coming back into view and seeing James fully dressed and standing at the foot of the bed with bucket in his hand. It took Kendall a moment to realize that James just threw a bucket of water on him, it took Kendall another moment to realized that his shorts were wet with something not water. He blushed as James rolled his eyes.

"Not to interrupt your wet dream but don't you have work?" James asked and Kendall glanced at the clock before his eyes widened. It was 10:30, he was supposed to be at work __two ___hours _ago! Kendall jumped out of bed, trying to shed his pajamas and get on some proper clothes. He put his shirt on backwards, his pants weren't even zipped and buttoned, his socks surely were mismatched and shoes were probably James' as he rushed out the door and still dripping wet. He didn't bother to take the elevator, running down the stairs and taking three or four steps at a time. He was jumping, leaping, almost flying from step to step and determined to get to the main lobby.

Kendall rushed past the man in the lobby, trying to hurry out of the door and get onto the street. He was running past the people that were calmly walking down the street and taking their sweet time. How could they be so calmed, it was Monday! Everyone should be rushing and trying to get to work! He raced to the bus stop, seeing just one person sitting there waiting for the bus. The man watched as Kendall approached, the blond hunching over to take a couple of much needed breaths.

"Dude, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Late to work and need to take the bus," Kendall panted and the man cocked his head.

"Wow, I'd hate to go to work on a Sunday," he muttered and Kendall paused. Did. . .did he just say __Sunday? __Kendall didn't need to work on Sundays, he should be working on his book on Sundays. He ran almost a mile away from the apartment to the bus stop to find that he didn't even need to be there, dripping wet and looking ridiculous. And it was all James' fault.

Slut.

* * *

><p>It took Kendall a bit more longer to get back to the apartment, seeing as though his energy went into running to the bus stop. He trudged up the stairs with tiredness and less vigor, exhausted and wanting to kick James in the balls before collapsing back on his bed and going to sleep. He finally managed to make it back to the room, taking out his key and opening the door. James was in the kitchen, Kendall noting that the brunette was now just in his underwear, and turned to see Kendall glaring at him. He smiled, "What happened?"<p>

"I don't have work today," Kendall hissed and James laughed. Kendall growled, beginning to stomp over and getting ready to punch James so hard in the jaw that that laugh would be slack-jawed when the brunette piped up.

"So yeah, you will __never __give me a facial," James said and Kendall paused.

". . .What? What are you talking about?" Kendall asked and James rolled his eyes, turning and leaning back on the counter.

"You talk in your sleep," James replied and Kendall's eyes widened. He coughed, trying to show he didn't know a thing the aspiring model was talking about and James rolled his eyes again, "'Oh, you like that, don't you? Suck it good, little slut. Get it nice and wet so I can cum on that pretty face'," James recited and Kendall blushed, looking away from James' slightly amused eyes, "It was kind of hot that you're imagining me sucking you off but there are two things wrong with that. One, you're a loser-"

"S-Shut up!"

"-And two, facials are degrading and you're_ never _going to give me one," James said and Kendall scratched the back of his head.

"But. . .you gave that guy-"

"Hey, some people might like getting someone's load all over their face. Not me," James said and Kendall shrugged.

"It must be good for them to have it in pornos all the time. I mean, the girls-" Kendall was interrupted by a loud groan from James, the brunette turning to open the fridge and pull out a can of whipped cream. He sprayed a bit into his hand and walked over to Kendall, promptly flicking the topping onto Kendall's face. Kendall blinked and James raised an eyebrow.

"Now imagine that but warmer, stickier, saltier and stinging in your eye. Still sound sexy?"

". . .Not really," Kendall muttered, reaching over to get a towel to wipe his face off but James grabbed his hand.

"I'll get it," James said with a smile, leaning forward and tongue darting out to give a soft lick along Kendall's cheek and the blond gasped. James' tongue dragged along Kendall's cheekbone, licking up the whipped cream and leaving nothing behind but clean and flushed skin. He pulled away, Kendall's face clear of the cream and Kendall blinked again, wiping his face in disgust.

"Thank you, Fido, I think I'm clean," Kendall spat and James smirked, walking back over to the counter. Kendall crossed his arms, "So what are you doing half naked in the kitchen anyways?"

"Nothing, just being my usual sexy self while making a sandwich," James replied and Kendall rolled his eyes. The brunette glanced over his shoulder, "Want one?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, I make good sandwiches," James urged and Kendall shook his head. James walked over, half of a sandwich in his hand and he waved it in front of Kendall's face, "Take a bite."

"Get it out of my face," Kendall said sternly and James tried to place the sandwich in Kendall's mouth. Kendall pursed his lips, trying to turn his head and avoid the food as James frowned. The brunette stood there in silence, then his hand shot down and groped Kendall roughly though the open jeans and thin underwear. Kendall gasped and James quickly shoved the sandwich into Kendall's mouth while the blond was caught off guard. He smiled, seeing Kendall chewing with sick expression on his face.

"See? Tasty, isn't it?"

"What kind of sandwich is this?" Kendall's voice said through a couple of swallows and James shrugged.

"Mustard, mayo, lettuce, ham-"

Kendall spat the sandwich into the sink, groaning and James stepped back, "What the hell is wrong with you-"

"I'm a vegetarian!" Kendall shouted and James rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop freaking out, it's just one bite-"

"Of an animal! A living creature!"

"Well it's not fucking talking to you! Ugh, no wonder you lie in bed jacking off, you're never going to get laid being like that," James scoffed and Kendall blushed red, letting out an annoyed cry and stomping out into the living room to grab at his laptop and take it into his room. Kendall stormed over to his bed, flopping down while opening up his laptop to begin typing. The laptop was loading up slowly and it was beginning to make Kendall anxious, sitting there in the bed while bouncing his leg. Stupid James, he hated that brunette with all his heart, getting him riled up and also tormenting him to no end. The laptop was fully loaded and Kendall opened up the word processor, clicking on the document and his rough draft of the hopefully soon to be published book appeared.

Kendall read through the first couple of pages, seeing about anything he could change and send to the editor through the email. He opened up the web browser as well before switching windows back to examine the document. Though he was reading the words on his document, his mind was only on James. James and his stupid, stupid attitude. Ugh, fuck James.

Kendall felt his pants begin to tighten all of a sudden and he hissed, moving the laptop off of the growing bulge and grabbed at it roughly, almost as if he was demanding it to stop but instead he felt a shiver go up his spine in pleasure. He squeezed the erection again, licking his lips and rubbing through his jeans, feeling himself hardening more and more with each rough squeeze. He rested back into the pillows, long fingers expertly popping open the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper, fishing a bit in his pants before managing to get his member out for easy access. He sighed, hand sliding up roughly and back down.

Mmm, fucking James sounded really good right now.

Kendall could picture it now, his hand gripping and tugging at his erection and thumb rubbing over his tip to dip in the slit and gasp, James finished sucking him and looking at the blond with heavy, lusty eyes. Kendall would force James onto his hands and knees and thrust into him all at once, James clenching tight around him and moaning loud in pleasure while he took inch by inch like a good little whore. Kendall's hand slipped down a bit, giving the base of his cock a hard squeeze and he grunted, hand going lower to palm at his balls before shooting back up and continue stroking.

Then, James would push Kendall back, climb onto the blond and ride him with Kendall giving the brunette the privilege to ride his dick like the little slut he was, grinding as hard and bouncing as high as his little, slutty heart pleased. And James would be screaming Kendall's name out, he would scream louder than he would when he had sex with Jett, he'd probably scream louder than any person he had sex with. And the brunette would look at him with lips red and face hot and breath, __"I'm gonna cum. . .cum in me Kendall~"__

And of course, Kendall would just __have __to do it because James would be begging and squeezing around his length so warm and tight and Kendall would just-

__Ohh, __just the thought of doing that made Kendall's dick spasm and his semen splashed out onto his fist and some getting on his pants as he moaned out loud. __So good. . .__

And for some strange reason, Kendall was hearing clapping.

Why was he hearing clapping?

Kendall's vision cleared, blurred from lust but now coming into focus and then the bottle green eyes widened in horror to see James sitting at the foot of the bed with laptop in his lap and smiling at Kendall with a pleased grin.

"J-James! You pervert!" Kendall shouted, grabbing the pillow behind him to cover himself up and James raised an eyebrow.

"You're calling me a pervert? When you left your door open and decide to have 'happy time' that included me riding your dick like a good, little bitch?" James asked and Kendall blushed. He_ really _needed to not announce his fantasies. James shrugged, moving the laptop out of his lap, "Well, if we're going to be having our dicks out," the brunette said, beginning to work his way out of his underwear and Kendall blushed.

"K-Keep those on or else-"

"Or else what? You're just going to rape me? I honestly think I might enjoy it, you do have a pretty good sized dick," James said, raising his legs and the boxers sliding off of his limbs until he was nude and Kendall was just trying to look at everything but the nude man in front of him. "Honestly, I'm surprised. I mean, either you want to fuck me so bad that you didn't notice me walk in or that you're so oblivious you didn't notice me walk in. I think it's the first one."

"N-No! I don't, I, s-slut!" Kendall shouted and James rolled his eyes, leaning back and spreading his legs.

"A slut that has a nice set of equipment between the legs, right?"

Kendall was so close to saying_ '___YES___' _but he quickly bit his tongue, not trying to look at the organ that was between James' thighs and very hard. . .if Kendall was looking. . .which he wasn't. James wrapped a hand around his own dick (though Kendall was absolutely not looking) and sighed. "So. . .are we going to jack off or what?"

"No!"

"Come on, mutual masturbation. You'll jack off thinking about me, I'll jack off. . .well, not you because your still a total square in my eyes. . .maybe just your dick. Yeah, that sounds like an excellent plan," James said with a smile and closed his eyes, hand already moving up and down roughly and Kendall averted his eyes and covered his ears. He managed to pick up some parts of James' lust filled mumbles, sounding like 'so nice and __big___' _and 'I wouldn't be able to walk for __weeks___' _and the occasional 'If only you and Jeff or John or Jack or whoever the hell could switch dicks for one day' between moans and pants and __'Ohh, ___Kendall's ___dick~'.__ Ugh, does he really need to be in here doing this? He heard a loud moan and he glanced over, James' hand covered in white specks of semen and some on his abdomen. He let a light whine slip from his lips and his eyes fluttered.

"Well that was fun," James said with a smile, unfazed by the fact that he just masturbated to Kendall's freaking dick right in front of Kendall and didn't give a shit whatsoever. Slut. James hopped off of the bed, Kendall making a mental note to burn these bedsheets, and not bothering to put back on his underwear. "Well I'm off to eat more pigs and maybe a couple of cows."

"Animal murderer!" Kendall shouted and James glanced over his shoulder.

"You know, I read that being a vegetarian makes your sex drive short," James replied and Kendall blushed.

"Liar!"

"Well whose the one jacking off in bed?" James asked, pointing at Kendall, "And whose the one that is getting plenty of action?" James asked, pointing to himself and giving his ass a little wiggle. Kendall averted his eyes, hearing James laugh and continue to saunter off to the kitchen. Kendall groaned, just calm down, just calm down. No need to get worked up over someone like James. Kendall turned over and let out a sigh.

Then he glanced down, seeing_ 'Kendall Jr.' _up, swelled and ready to burst and he groaned again.

_Fuck James._


	8. Behaving Badly

_Wow, I really don't know how, but THANK YOU for the big rush in reviews! Seriously, now this story is up to quota in terms of stats and I am so happy right now, you have know idea. And of course, thanks to kendallsgirl12, mgr95, BigTimeGleekBTR, zazzyisaddictedtostendan, dstar858, StarGateAngelBuffDraHerm2011, StuckAt9.99, thepenamaslow, Rocketsfan, amrice101, Jashin-sama's dark angel, Kaylaschmidtmaslow, Mperez 303, Tigers257, how-to-implode, handsonmyhips, Bowman0306, Sum1cooler, TheMelodyInMyHead, BeiberHendersongrl, 1Avid-reader, KxJ luver, ANNbeau, EGBW13, child who is cool, TidusGT, Lil' Badass Kaulitz, nickyd92, Miss-Invisible-Hearbreak, BaronofDenmark and mrsscarlettpena for ALL the alerts, favs and reviews! Thank you all so much and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>re·frig·er·a·tor <em>/riˈfrijəˌrātər/ n.: An appliance or compartment that is artifically kept cool and used to store food and drink. To use in a sentence:_**

Kendall hated James so much right now, his fingers tightening on the handle of the refrigerator door. It was one thing to barely buy any groceries for the two of them to live off of, it was another thing to finally decide to get off the couch and go to the store only to buy everything that either a slob or a meat-loving pig would love. Sodas, hot dogs, sausages, bacon, eggs, there wasn't__anything __Kendall would eat in there. In fact, the blond couldn't even stare at it for too long, he grew sick just thinking about it. Jerk. Slut. Why was he staying here putting up with this crap?

Kendall groaned, closing the fridge door back and pacing about in the small kitchen. He was hungry, but he wasn't hungry for that. Maybe he can go down to the store and buy some healthy, vegetarian alternative before he was supposed to receive that email saying whether or not the sample chapter was accepted. He glanced over at the laptop open and on email, waiting to hear that familiar ring at a new message. He bit his lip, feeling his skin twitch with anticipation all over and his knees beginning to knock as he walked. Kendall sighed, walking into his bedroom to go grab his wallet. He could go get something to eat now, before he had to deal with-

"Afternoon, my vegan bitch!"

__James. __

Kendall rolled his eyes, hearing the brunette close the door and most likely begin to toss his stuff from work everywhere and get things all into a sloppy mess. Kendall__just__ cleaned and now the brunette just_ had _to go and ruin it again, jerk. Now Kendall was trying to hurry up and search for his wallet, not for the purpose of going to buy some appropriate food, but for having an excuse to just get the hell out of here. He found the leather holder on the dresser, smiling to himself as he stuck in his pocket. He casually stuck out his foot as he walked briskly down the hall, not even trying to say 'hi' or 'hello' or 'I'm not your vegan bitch, you slutty tramp'. Nope, he was not going to pay any attention to him at all.

Only Kendall saw James with his laptop in the brunette's lap and Kendall's eyes widened.

"No, no! I'm supposed to be getting an important email and I don't want you-"

"An important email like this?" James asked and Kendall's eyes widened even more, moving over to where the brunette sat quickly and eyes widening at the sight. His email was open, a message was open, and at the top of the heading was of the publishing company. Kendall was pushing James aside, almost as if he was trying to sit down in the chair James was in and only managing to scoot James off halfway.

"'Mr. Knight, we have received your sample transcript and evaluated it. It is with our pleasure to inform you that we are interested in your story'," Kendall read with breathy voice and turned to James with excited eyes, "They're interested in my story!"

"I can fucking read," James said, annoyed and accompanied with an eyeroll as the brunette's eyes scanned through the email. "'We're interested in the first four chapters, edited. Please send them as soon as you are able to and respond back to us by calling our number. We can't wait to hear back from you'," James mumbled and then scrolled down to see the attachment of the sample chapter. Kendall was smiling broadly.

"And you say I write crap, ha! I told you I'd make it! And it's all thanks to this brilliant piece of work," Kendall said haughtily, clicking and opening the attachment to look upon his work with a smiling face.

That slowly began to dim as he read the first couple of sentences.

_"_Mmm, I'd like him to fuck me long and hard tonight," Ken said, licking his lips as he stared at the gorgeous model and his friend gasped.__

_"_You can't say something like that about Jamez! He's our boss, he has too much power and fame to even think about being with some coffee boy," his friend replied and Ken rolled his eyes.__

_"_Relax, Zak. I got this under control. He'll fall in love with me," Ken replied, looking at the model and now thinking about those rippling muscles and those pectorals that would be glistening in sweat when they were making love long into the dead of night and-__

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Kendall shouted. This wasn't his work! This wasn't his work! He thought he sent his sample chapter! Instead. . .oh god, __this __was what the publishing company saw?__THIS __was what the publishing company actually __liked? __How. . .why. . .who. . .he turned his head, James reading and smiling big, giving a little laugh every once and a while and shaking his head.

"Man, I need to go to the bookstore and like, read this aloud. It'll be hi-larious," James replied and Kendall blinked.

". . .You. . .__you__. . ."

"So they actually liked this? Hmm, maybe I should be a writer. Hmm, what should my first book be called. . .__Sex: The Right Way. __Ooh, sounds like a best seller to me," James said with a grin and Kendall grew furious. He didn't know how, but he ended up tackling James to the floor, the laptop falling onto the floor as the two men struggled and rolled around with Kendall trying to bite or punch or straight up kill James. That slut! He ruined everything! Slut, slut, SLUT!

"This is all your fault!" Kendall shouted and James struggled under Kendall's weight.

"How is this my fault! They love it!"

"It's not even my work! It's not mine! It doesn't even matter that they like it, it doesn't matter because it's not my work! And now I have to change my whole entire story because of your fucking tricks! I hate you!" Kendall screamed and James blinked, looking up at the turning red and fuming blond.

". . .God, I'm so turned on by you straddling my waist," James breathed and Kendall felt his mind blank out for a couple of seconds. Did. . .did he__really __say that? When Kendall wants to kill him for basically making his life and career that much harder? The fingers that were gripping James' shirt were loosening, Kendall just growing confused and James smiled as hands slid onto Kendall's hips. "You know, I like it when you think you're such a bad bitch and ready to fight me but then I just say one thing that makes you horny and you turn back into a square."

"I-I'm not horny!" Kendall shouted, getting off of James and picking up the laptop to look at the edited chapter and groan in defeat. James ruined it. He ruined it and the editors love it. Life must not love Kendall, since it gave him all this crap. "I can't believe you, changing the characters so that it's you-"

"No, I'm James. The person in your story is _Jamez_. Duh, spelling."

"James-"

"And I'm pretty sure you're going to be superficial and say that Ken is supposed to be you, right?"

"Well yes because-"

"And Zak is supposed to be my best friend_, ___not yours___, _Dak?"

"Um-"

"Well you need to stop your bitching and whining and just tell them that you made a mistake and send in the right one," James said and pushed past Kendall to go into the kitchen. The blond bit his lip, he was __not __going to let James be the bigger person out of this. He stormed into the kitchen, grabbing James and turning the brunette to face him.

"I'm bitching and whining because I'm tired of you messing with me and this time, you gone too far," Kendall said sternly and James rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, give you a pity suck?" James asked and Kendall's cheeks flushed red. James smirked, "I take that as a yes," he said, hands already moving down to unbutton the front of Kendall's pants. The blond jumped back, quickly buttoning the clothing back up and glaring at James.

"This is exactly what I mean! You never respect me or anything that I do and you always use sex to manipulate me!"

"Because it's __fun___,"_ James replied, ever so obviously and Kendall growled.

"Well, I don't have to put up with this-"

"Oh, are you going to leave? I'm so scared, boo hoo," James said, feigning shock and Kendall shook his head.

"Oh, you need me to stay here."

"No I don't. I lasted long without you before, I can survive without you now," James replied and Kendall walked over smartly.

"Actually, I got a letter from the landlord. Said that you missed rent __again __and if you don't pay on Friday, you're out of here," Kendall said haughtily and James glanced over at them, a frown on his face.

"But that's not fair, I don't get paid Wednesday of next week-"

"I know that. But guess what, I get paid tomorrow. And I could pay rent for you but seeing as though you're a lazy, slutty ass, I don't think I should," Kendall said, humming and tapping his chin as if he was thinking 'oh, whatever shall James do'. James stared at the blond before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?" James asked, bored tone in his voice as well as on his face and Kendall glanced at him.

"I want you to treat me respect. That means you do your work in keeping the house clean, buying food that __both __of us could eat and stop sexually harassing me," Kendall said and James rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby. 'Wah, wah, stop touching me, James, even though I wank off to fucking you, wah'-"

"Will you shut up about that!" Kendall shouted and James raised an eyebrow, "Look, it was nothing, okay? You always. . .rile me up and I. . .look, I just want some respect around here. Maybe if you treat me with respect, I'll treat you with more dignity."

"Aw, but I like you trying to handle me like I'm your bitch or something. It makes me laugh," James said with a smile that Kendall found __extremely __mocking. Kendall blushed and crossed his arms.

"You have to swear you'll stop. You'll stop and start respecting me and the two of us could have a healthy relationship," Kendall replied and James tapped his foot.

". . .Fine, I swear," James said with another eyeroll and Kendall frowned. The blond moved out of the living room and down the hall, returning a couple seconds later with a book in his hands and James rolled his eyes again, "Are you kidding me?"

"Swear on it," Kendall said sternly, holding out the Bible and James groaned.

"This is so stupid, isn't my word good enough?" James asked and Kendall shook his head. The brunette stared at the blond with annoyed expression before slapping his hand down on the cover with lips twisted, "I swear I'll stop being a bitch to you, you big baby. Happy?" James asked and Kendall smiled, withdrawing the text and placing it on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just surprised you didn't burst into flames when you touched it," Kendall replied.

"Hah-hah-hah, you should be a comedian," James said dryly and Kendall frowned.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"I don't appreciate a lot of things about you."

"Ass."

"Loser."

"Go fuck yourself," Kendall growled and James blinked before shrugging.

"Sounds like a plan to me," the brunette said without a second thought, pushing past Kendall to walk down the hall to his bedroom. "If you hear buzzing from my room, I'm not shaving."

"Just go!" Kendall shouted, face turning red and he knew James was smiling that crooked smile. Kendall heard the bedroom door close before taking his laptop and looking back at the text. He needed to fix this. . .but when will another opportunity like this come for him? Maybe. . .maybe he just needed to start fresh with a new story and new characters. James may have set the story with this sample chapter, but it's up to Kendall to just use his writing skills and take it into any direction he wanted. All he had to do was start typing. That simple, just type. . .type. . .type. . .

Kendall found it very hard for him to move, his eyes staring at the text and fingers over the keyboard and only hearing the sound of pleasured moans growing in volume coming from James' bedroom.

And Kendall wonders why does he put up with this crap?


	9. Aéropostale

_Well, here is the next chapter. And it's a James chapter! And there's some slutty James (then again, it's always slutty James) in here as well. But not really rushing it just yet. . .kind of. . .meh. Well, thanks to MandaxoxoLeigh, BigTimeFan50, Flora EatsTheSky, LookAwaySeeTheLights, StuckAt9.99, NightmaresForNarcotics, Carphanie, Lil' Badass Kaulitz, LunarRoll, Sum1cooler, Bowman0306, BigTimeGleekBTR, nickyd92, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, child who is cool, BaronofDenmark, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak and TheMelodyInMyHead for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy happy joy joy: When the world expects you to put on this happy and joyful face when what you really want to do is shriek at the top of your lungs and rip out your hair in angerfrustration/misery. To use in a sentence:_**

It wasn't that James was irritated at the fact that he had a shitload tone of work today, or that Jo Taylor was trying to make happy happy joy joy friends with him by complementing his clothes today as if it really would make him like her more. PalmWoods had uniforms, what James was wearing was just a male equivalent of what Jo was wearing. Idiot.

No, what James was annoyed by was a certain craving he was having. Now, James knew he had slutty ways and sometimes had slutty moments where he just needed to find something to bang in order to function properly. Right now, that current need was a blowjob and god, James' mouth was watering for something to suck on quick. Dak, being the ever best friend and future fuck buddy, noticed how James was squirming around behind the counter with fingers drumming nervously on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" Dak asked and James sighed.

"You ever had that feeling where you just need to either get sucked off or suck someone else off?" James asked and Dak blushed, eyes flickering around nervously to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation before giving a glare to James.

_"No."_

"Well I want to suck something. Like now," James replied and Dak rolled his eyes.

"Go down to the ice cream shop and get a popsicle or something."

"Um, unless they have a popsicle shaped like a dick and it was attached to some cute guy, I'll pass," James replied and Dak groaned. Why was he groaning? James was twitching like he had fleas or some shit because he was so horny right now, if anything James should be the one groaning and agitated.

"Look James, I'm your friend. And you're my whore of a friend," Dak began and James smirked.

"We can drop the 'of a friend' and I'll just be your whore if you let me suck you off," James offered, batting his eyes and Dak grimaced.

"I'd like to keep my job and my dignity, thank you."

"Dak, I am __offering __you a blowjob. Usually, your pants would have already been down by now and we'd both be getting pleasured."

"And I'm saying I don't want you to suck me off. __Friends. __That's it. If you're going to be slutty, just offer the next guy that walks in front of you a blowjob. And do it on your own time, I don't want you getting into trouble with Bitters," Dak scolded and James rolled his eyes. The brunette pointed over at the stack of shirts.

"Dak, can you hand those to me?" James asked and Dak gave a nod, walking past James and picking up the clothes stack of bright colored T-shirts and long sleeves. Then Dak paused, feeling someone wrapping arms around him and slowly grinding into his backside.

"James! What the hell!"

"You walked past me, therefore, you won one blowjob," James mewled into Dak's ear and Dak shoved the brunette away.

"Look, why don't you call Jett and ask him if he's up for one. You know, your __real __fuck buddy," Dak hissed and James crossed his arms, pondering the thought in his head. He hadn't slept with the model in a while, maybe he could call him. After all, Jett liked it whenever James had his mouth around his length and humming around it as if there was a tune James played in his head when he sucked the model off. He watched as Dak went to take the pile of clothes off to their respective spot in the store as James moved behind the counter and pulled out his cell phone. He sifted through his contacts, looking for the model's name until finally landing on his name and pushing the green button to initiate the call.

James waited for a few seconds before hearing a bit of noise on the other line and a smooth voice answering 'Hello?'.

"Hey there," James breathed and he heard a small laugh.

"Hey there yourself, beautiful," Jett said and James gave this fake little giggle that sounded totally forced but hey, Jo thought it was an opportune moment to be looking at him and wondering what he was doing on the phone when he should be working. Might as well give the blond girl something to be thinking about as he discussed his little situation with Jett.

"So. . .I'm thinking about you and-"

"Let me guess. You're craving my dick right now, huh?" Jett asked and James shrugged. It didn't necessarily had to be Jett's dick, it could be that new guy that was working in the food court with a cute smile. James wouldn't mind getting on the dirty tile of the little snack stand he worked at to suck him off. Or if Dak would just suck it up and admit that he and James were meant to have sex together, the fun they could have at PalmWoods would be __endless. __But since Jett was quicker and easier than either of the two that were potential options, yes, James' skin was crawling for Jett's dick. "Well, sorry beautiful. But I have an important photo shoot and can't spare time. Just wank off to me or something."

"I don't want to fucking-"

The call ended before James could finish his sentence and the brunette stared at his phone before growling and shoving it back into his pocket. He moved from behind the counter, Jo still watching him with a curious glance and he glared at her. She turned away, nervous blushing and trying to continue folding the shirts. And James just felt his jeans slightly tight and he groaned. If there was anything that he got more irritated by than Jo, it was getting blue balled by Jett.

Today sucked. Period.

* * *

><p>Now, James had standards. Even as horny as he could get, it wasn't like he'd sleep with anything that moved because hello, there were some pretty damn ugly people that James would have to get pretty smashed in order to even do anything remotely sexual. Take for example, Kendall Knight. Not that the blond wasn't pretty, in fact James was sure he'd pounce on Kendall any day of the week and fuck him until they both were sore. But Kendall's personality was not for James. Kendall was dorky and a square, James was cool and well, not a square. But now, as James walked into the apartment to see Kendall trying to salvage his story from James' little prank, he was trying to work in a way how to get rid of his little 'craving'.<p>

Kendall wasn't paying attention to how James was focusing on his nether regions, James licking his lips. There was no doubt Kendall was big enough for him, looked pretty thick as well. Definitely would satiate his desire for the time being. It was just the fact that he'll be sucking off __Kendall __that turned James off. Ew, giving head to a nerdy porn writer. Not something he'd imagine doing in his entire life. James stood there and watched as Kendall would type something before deciding he didn't like it and then backspaced.

"What are you writing?" James asked and Kendall glanced up at him before frowning.

"Trying to write my story. You know, the one that you fucked up by sending in a different first chapter and now making me have to change the entire story," Kendall muttered and James rolled his eyes.

"Are you still butthurt about that? It's been two weeks, stop being a baby."

"You don't know how hard it is to write something!"

"Well I must since they liked my chapter."

"You. . .just go into your room and fuck yourself like you usually do," Kendall swore and James growled. Then there was the other part of Kendall, that kind of kinky and controlling kind that James was attracted to. He like it, he liked it a whole lot. Course, he also liked making Kendall a total dork whenever he got too naughty for the blond to handle but right now, he was working a plan in his head. James strolled over to look over Kendall's shoulder at the current text Kendall had.

__Ken lied in his bed, arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do about Jamez? On one hand, he could just try and make a move on the model, see how he'd react to the thought. On the other, he could take his time and try to get to know him. He turned over in his bed, closing his eyes and thinking about the model. __

"It's not bad," James replied and Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't know where else to go after that," Kendall replied and James shrugged.

"Make Ken have a fantasy about Jamez. . .about sucking his dick," James said and it looked like Kendall paled before his head slowly turned to look at James questioningly.

"What?"

"I don't think I stuttered."

"I heard what you said! Just. . .I. . ."

"What, you can't write about someone giving a blowjob? You got a blowjob before, right?"

Kendall remained silent and James' eyes widened. "You __never __got a BJ? Oh my god."

"I-It's not like it's that big of a deal. My girlfriend didn't think we needed something like that in our relationship-"

James raised a hand to silence Kendall. Okay then, it was alright. He was technically doing a civil service by giving the blond some experience to write from. So it was perfectly fine. Beside, James just had to remind himself that he wasn't pleasuring Kendall, he was pleasuring Kendall's Dick. They were two separate things, one he loved to fuck with, the other he wanted to fuck on.

James loved his logic, really, he's a genius.

The brunette casually strode over to sit in front of Kendall, the blond watching James with slight interest and worry.

"We're going to have a writing exercise. Get those creative juices flowing," James said and gave a smile. Mmm, he hoped he could get some __juice __flowing. Kendall was still looking at James with uncertainty and James placed hands on Kendall's knees, "Now, just type whatever you're feeling at the moment."

"What are you talking ab-__James!___" _Kendall shouted, James' face slamming into his crotch and nuzzling his head between Kendall's legs. James believed Kendall had some sort of obsession with cleanliness, cause he always had this smell of lavender and soap on him and everything he touched. Kendall had this clean smell, yet had that arousing musk that made James' skin tingle. And he didn't even unzip Kendall yet, oh, he was so going to enjoy this.

James worked his teeth, pulling down the zipper and sticking his nose against the bulge in Kendall's pants, trying to nip and bite at the growing erection. The hazel eyes traveled upwards to look at Kendall, tongue lapping out and licking at the underwear, only to find that Kendall was just dumbly staring at him with laptop off to the side.

"You're supposed to be typing," James replied, pulling away and Kendall blinked.

"What?"

"Type, idiot. You're supposed to be writing your story."

"How am I supposed to write the story when you have your fucking nose in my underwear?" Kendall snapped and James rolled his eyes.

"You're trying to write about Ken giving Jamez a blowjob, right?"

". . .Um right?"

"So pretend I'm Ken and you're Jamez. Write how I'm about to go down on you," James replied, hands roughly beginning to tug out Kendall's erection. Still big and thick as he remembered, James almost wanted to cry. He didn't wait for Kendall to sputter out a 'Hold on a sec', his mouth already engulfed the head in one quick movement and James' closed his eyes. __Delicious. __James pushed his head down, taking in as much of the shaft as he could before dragging his tongue back up the shaft and tracing a vein. He bobbed his head a couple more times, making sure to get it nice and slick with spit every time he pulled his mouth back up and pulled off with an obscene pop, leaning back down and put an extra drop of saliva on the tip.

James glanced at Kendall, the blond staring at him with the dumbest expression and James frowned.

"Fucking write!" James shouted and Kendall shook his head, grabbing his laptop and placing it on his stomach. He was stalling a bit, head probably still clouded by the fact that yes, James just sucked on his dick. Not full out blowjob but pretty good suck. Kendall slowly began to clack out some words and then paused.

"Uh. . .'Ken's mouth would move painfully slow, tongue dragging along the side of the shaft and swirl in little circles as he continued to take more of the length in his wet and warm mouth'," Kendall read aloud and James smiled, beginning to palm himself through his own jeans.

"Sounds great, keep writing and reading it to me," James breathed, breath wet and hot over Kendall's cock and mouth went over the head of Kendall's member and sucked roughly. Kendall moaned low in his throat.

"'H-His tongue teased around the tip, dipping into the slit and' oh, god, __James. Ugh, fuck. __Teeth, use teeth, __please___."_

"Shut up and write," James replied, mouth moving back down to swallow up more of Kendall's dick and suck hard. He felt hands beginning to go through his hair and hips beginning to gently thrust up and James rolled his eyes. He tries to be a good Samaritan and Kendall just decides to be horny. So much for writing.

". . .'T-Then Ken would let teeth graze over the model's cock, nip and bite at it like it was a treat he was sampling with care'," James heard Kendall breath out, followed by the sound of the keyboard moving and he smirked a bit, letting his front teeth glide gently over the tip of Kendall's leaking cock. Kendall moaned loud, hips jerking up fast and catching James by surprise. James' hand was wrapped around his own cock, jacking off fast and Kendall's hips were getting harder to control. "'And Ken would give Jamez the complete submission, tongue giving kitten licks along the underside of the model's c-__cock___',_" Kendall moaned out, hands moving away from the keyboard to grab at James' hair and thrust up shallowly into the brunette's mouth.

James did not like being submissive, he liked to be the one giving orders. Even if he was the one bottoming that time, he would be giving orders to the person fucking him. How fast he wanted it, how hard he wanted them to thrust, what they did and didn't call him, James topped from the bottom. And Kendall was still a dork so there was no way James wanted to be submissive to him. But yet, the brunette kind of liked it. Mainly because Kendall was making this stupid little face like he was about to orgasm but was trying to hold out for a couple more minutes.

"Does Jamez like it?" James asked in a teasing voice, mouth going impossibly far down until he was sure Kendall's cock was at the back at his throat, trying to not move and cause himself to gag.

"Jamez __loves __it. Oh fuck, James. __James___,_" Kendall moaned and James pulled back up to spit on the head of Kendall's cock again. He felt himself nearing his own climax, his wrist beginning to grow sore from stroking himself and he glanced at the computer screen. Kendall wrote a decent paragraph and he looked over at the red and wet cock still standing at full mass. Kendall was watching him with want in his green eyes.

"Hmm. . .what else could you write?" James asked and Kendall was still staring at James, like he was trying to ask the brunette if 'hello, are you going to suck it or what?'. James rolled his eyes, "I'm not sucking you for fun."

"You need to let me cum on your face," Kendall said monotonously and James blinked.

"Uh, fuck no."

"Please James, it'll be good for the book."

"Fine, Jamez can cum all over Ken's face. Kendall will never cum all over James' face," James said sternly and Kendall's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping fast.

_"___Please James. Ugn, fuck. Please~___" _Kendall wantonly moaned and James' cock twitched. Wow, he sounded like a total whore. . .what a turn on. James swatted Kendall's dick away when he saw the blond was trying to aim at his face as he was trying to think.

"No! Why don't you let 'Rightey' finish you off and just shoot your load on 'Imaginary James' face. Just don't make a mess," James replied. Seriously, don't. It was his day to clean the apartment and scrubbing Kendall's semen out of the carpet was not how he wanted to spend his Wednesday night.

"F-Fuck. I'm gonna cum," Kendall panted, hand moving even quicker up and down his shaft and James' eyes widened.

"Stop aiming that thing at me!" he shouted and Kendall's head threw back as hand began to slow and he groaned. Fuck this. James quickly slid his mouth over the leaking tip, giving a couple of rough sucks and hand moving down to give Kendall's balls a rough and firm squeeze. He felt them tighten, followed by a sticky substance shooting into his mouth that he swallowed down his throat with a moan like it was the best thing he's ever tasted in his life. His mouth continued to suck, almost like it was milking the semen out and he had his own stupid little smile. Kendall's was even dumber though, his nose scrunched and mouth open wide, a couple of 'Fuck so __good___' _and other breathy compliments here and there.

James' hand stilled on his own cock, sighing in pleasure as he released into his hand. Kendall's chest rose and fell and James got up to grab a paper towel to wipe his hands and his mouth clean.

"Congratulations, I just helped you write a paragraph," James replied, tucking himself back in and walking over to take the laptop and look over the text. "'Ken moaned in pleasure at the fantasy, his own cock wet from fisting and skin flushed red. He couldn't wait to see Jamez tomorrow. Tomorrow, he'll make his move. He'll make that fantasy real'," James read aloud as he typed and Kendall turned his head to look at James with embarrassed expression.

"What possessed you to want to suck me off? Besides you know, being a slut," Kendall asked and James shrugged.

"You were the only good thing around here that had a nice cock. Not like I had a choice," James replied and Kendall frowned.

"So you don't even like me, you just sucked me off because you wanted to suck something off."

"Duh," James said and Kendall stared at him. Then the blond raised his hand and slapped James' chest and James winced, "What the hell was that for?"

"Slut! Don't ever do that to me again!" Kendall shouted, blushing red and jumping up from his spot on the couch and tucking himself back in. James stared in astonishment, what the heck?

"Well then bye!"

"Yeah, bye!"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your dick. That's the only thing I like about you, you dick!"

"You're the dick you slut!"

Kendall continued to storm out of the living room, James hearing Kendall slamming the door to his bedroom. James crossed his arms, giving a huff of annoyance before shrugging. He really couldn't be angry.

That had to be the __best __blowjob he'd ever gave.


	10. Tilly's

_Update time! Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! I know I had mine filled with family, turkey, and BTR's heavenly voices singing the National Anthem (didn't even watch the game though :P I stay for BTR). Well, thanks to Thedarkprofile, jmixmaster, iWannaSexCoryMonteithUp, Acoustic Heart, Skylines Turn, Lil Badass Kaulitz, Bowman0306, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, 1Avid-reader, BigTimeGleekBTR, nickyd92, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, mrsscarlettpena, TheMelodyInMyHead, child who is cool, Jo, StuckAt9.99 and BaronofDenmark for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pretentious: Trying to sound intelligent by using long, complicated words, even though you don't know what they mean. To use in a sentence:<em>**

So James was sure that Kendall had to be the most pretentious, whiny person that he had ever met in his entire life. Seriously, he gave him head and the only thing Kendall could do about it was just bitch on how 'you swore on the Bible you wouldn't harass me!' and 'you're such a dirty slut!' and blah, blah, blah, usually by the time James could sense the blond was just coming around to talk about the blowjob he would have already left and made his way to his own room to properly ignore him. James really could care less on how Kendall felt, he wasn't doing it for him. He was doing it because his mouth just so happened to have a craving for a big dick and Kendall was the only one in a five mile radius that was kind of cute and had a big dick.

You don't need to be a rocket science to figure out the logic.

And besides, right now James' mouth had a craving for some Fruit Smackers. Was he being a bitch by 'taking advantage' of the vending machine downstairs and getting what he wanted? No. Therefore, he wasn't being a bitch by 'taking advantage' of Kendall and sucking his dick.

__Logic.__

James climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxer-briefs before heading out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen to scope out some breakfast food. Kendall was there, as expected, eating at the small table and James strolled past the blond to see what he was eating and if there was some more for him. But his nose wrinkled at the look of it and he glanced at Kendall in slight shock.

"What are you eating?" James asked and Kendall rolled his eyes before taking another spoonful of the glop.

"Oatmeal."

"Ew, do you have to be so old?" James said with an eyeroll and Kendall growled.

"I'm not old! I just don't want to eat bacon or sausage!"

"Mmm, I'd like to have some more of your sausage," James said with a waggle of the eyes and Kendall crossed his legs in embarrassment. James laughed, walking into the kitchen and looking into the fridge before pulling out a jug of milk, "Relax, I'm not going to give you a BJ. I know you're being real squeamish about the entire thing."

"Squeamish? James, I'm not squeamish, I just want to be treated with respect! You don't do those kind of things with people on a whim!" Kendall shouted and James quirked an eyebrow.

"What, never been in an open relationship?"

"No."

"Gone to a swinger's party?"

"No."

"Paid for a prostitute?"

"You did__what?__"

"Easy, easy. I wouldn't do something stupid like that," James replied and Kendall's eyes calmed a bit but still remained alert, "Wow, you have got to be the most boring person I have ever met."

"You have to be the biggest whore I've ever met."

"Guess you don't meet a lot of people," James said with a wry smile and grabbed a bowl and box of cereal. He poured the cereal into the blue bowl before drizzling on the milk, still fresh thank god, and took his bowl over to sit at the small table with Kendall. The blond watched the brunette warily, James taking a spoonful of cereal and placing it into his mouth. He ate in silence, stopping when he decided that Kendall's eyes really needs to be focused on something else other than him eating. "What?"

"Why are you like this?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms, "What would your parents think of you if they saw you living like this?" Kendall asked and James frowned, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"My __parents___,_" James drew out in annoyance, "Are more concerned about their business than they are about mine. I'm not some baby that needs to be watched, anything I do, it's my decision," James said sternly and Kendall just looked at the brunette with slightly worried eyes.

"Just saying, if I was your dad, you would have gotten into big trouble."

"Well you're not, so shut up," James said bitterly, intent on having this conversation end before it kicks up anymore dust. James didn't like talking about his parents, frankly he was done with them the moment he left the house with all of his things intending to make it big in the world. His parents were of the usual variety, 'we want you to be more successful than we were', 'we want you to become a doctor', 'we want you to settle down with someone'. Never what James wanted, James wanted to see the world and not be tied down by anyone or anything. And if that goal happened to make him successful along the way, then more power to him.

Kendall scooped more oatmeal into his mouth, looking at James with a sort of neutral expression.

"So. . .what are you going to do today? Don't you have today off from work?" Kendall asked and James raised an eyebrow. Just what was he getting at? Why does his schedule have anything to do with Kendall?

"Why do you care?"

"Just wondering. . ." Kendall muttered and James leaned back in his seat.

"If you're asking me do I have time to spare a quick fuck session, I'll have to see if I can pencil you in," James said dryly and Kendall blushed.

"No! Look, I just. . .want to make peace, okay? We need to start acting like better roommates and I am willing to make that first step by suggesting we do something fun together."

"Sex is fun," James replied and Kendall blushed.

"Everything except that," Kendall replied and James pouted. He's never met someone this stubborn, or at least someone that has good control over their sexual appetite. James crossed his arms and stared at the blond.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Um, what do you like to do?"

"Hot women and sexy men," James replied and Kendall quirked an eyebrow. James rolled his eyes, "You asked me what I like to 'do' and I told you."

"James! I'm being serious!"

"So am I. Kendall, honestly the only thing I'm interested in doing with you is fucking you. Other than that, we are polar opposites, oil and water, some other thing that isn't like some other_ other _thing. Get it?"

". . .Do you like shopping? We can go to the mall," Kendall asked and James frowned.

"Seriously? You're asking me if I want to go shopping? Do I look like I have grown a pair of tits and start calling me 'Jamie'? What makes you think that I want to spend my entire free day off in the mall and buying stuff that I will probably never wear or use again? Huh? Another thing, I'm broke. What idiot goes the mall and they have __no money?__ And you'll probably just be whining on how you'd rather be writing your new porn than be out shopping with me. Which I don't want to hear because I'm not some pre-teen girl that can be persuaded by shopping."

". . .So do you want to go or not?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The mall probably would be a lot more fun if James had money and could force Kendall to be his little man slave and carry his purchases. But now, it was a complete and total drag. The two of them were just wandering around, James going into a store to see and try on a bunch of random clothes before telling the sales clerk that he didn't have money to even buy the clothes that she had to pick out (and will put back once the two leave). And Kendall was just. . .boring. Like, he didn't talk at all and just trudged after James whenever the brunette went into a store.<p>

James would rather be having sex with Bitters. __THAT __was how bad this 'outing' was.

"You know, are you going to even talk to me or are we just going to walk around and basically be bored out of our minds," James snapped once the two walked past the food court and Kendall blushed.

"Sorry, just. . .I don't know what to say to you," Kendall replied and James rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not the Devil. I am human, not that hard to talk to me," James said and Kendall shrugged.

"We're nothing alike and we can barely talk to each other at the apartment than we can out in public. . .why did you even respond to me when I called about your ad?" Kendall asked and James glanced over at the blond as they neared a water fountain, "I told you almost everything about me, what I did, what my likes and what my preferences are. . .why did you pick me anyways?"

James gave this silly sort of smile, stopping by the fountain and turning to face Kendall.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Just say it," Kendall spat and James' smile only grew even more as he rocked on his heels.

"Well. . .my friend Dak was being a total ass to me that week saying how I only thought about myself and wouldn't be able to do a good thing for no one and I was going to show him up. Course, I didn't want to do anything like. . .charity or cleaning up the city or something like that so when you called-"

"You were treating me like I was some charity case!" Kendall shouted and James just couldn't wipe that smile off of his face.

"Well, your story sounded like you were a total loser so I figured I was doing something nice by letting you room with me. Plus, your voice was kind of sexy and I was so close to masturbating to your voice when we were talking on the phone-"

"I don't need to hear this! I don't need to hear this!" Kendall shouted, hands going over his ears and James laughed. The blond shot him a glare, "I can't believe you. You. . .you are. . ."

"A slut?" James asked and Kendall's nose scrunched and lips twisted.

"I don't know, something worse than that or whatever. . ." Kendall muttered and James stuck hands into his pockets, shifting his weight onto one foot and casually leaning off to the side.

"Now you need to answer my question," James replied and Kendall gave him a confused look, "Why are you trying to be all buddy-buddy with me? When I eat your little animal friends, keep you up all night with my sexcapades, practically forced you to have to write another different story and apparently gave you an unwanted blowjob?" James asked and blinked. Wow, the things that he done, he would want to hate himself too. Kendall bit his lip, turning away and giving a nervous blush.

". . .I sent in some pages to the editor for them to look over. . .the one where Ken was having a fantasy about Jamez?"

"Just say you sent in the blowjob chapter," James said with an annoyed eyeroll and Kendall blushed red.

"It's more than just a blowjob chapter! There _is _a story!"

"Okay, okay, where are you going with this?"

". . .They liked it," Kendall mumbled and James quirked an eyebrow. Hmm, editor must like their smut. Kendall's face only seemed to grow more red as he tried to say the next statement, "I know that they're expecting an erotic fiction. . .and I'm not the _greatest _when it comes to eroticism-"

"You're practically a virgin," James replied and Kendall growled.

"_Anyways, _I need to have. . .a partner to help me in this. . .and I guess what I'm saying is you could help me. . .write and. . .I don't know. . ."

"Be your muse?" James asked lightly and Kendall nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

". . .I didn't say that. I said 'partner'," Kendall corrected and James rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to be your sex guru-"

"_Partner._"

"Like there's a difference. . .what do I get out of this?"

". . .I guess I can pay you some of the royalties. . ._if _the story makes it big," Kendall replied and James shrugged. Of course it will, James is a genius when it comes to sex. People will probably skip over Kendall's parts though, he know he would. The brunette tapped his foot and tilted his head from side to side, trying to think this little idea out and he hummed to himself. Kendall held his hand out, "Deal?"

James stared at the hand and then felt his mouth beginning to water. There goes that craving again. James grabbed Kendall's hand and Kendall tried to shake it but James was dragging him off towards another store. The brunette tugged the blond inside, grabbing a random shirt off the rack and moving past the sales clerks that were eyeing him in confusion. He threw them a dazzling smile over his shoulder as he approached the dressing room.

"Just going to try this on and want someone to see," he replied and yanked Kendall inside the cramped space and locked the door shut. James threw the shirt onto the floor, his hand still linked in Kendall's. "Okay then, deal. Now drop your pants."

". . ._What?_"

"You heard me, drop 'em."

"What for!"

"You know how I said I wanted more of your 'sausage'? Yeah, now I'm serious," James said with a dark and lusty look in his normally hazel eyes. A couple of rough sucks and deep throating followed by some face fucking and swallowing Kendall's load ought to do it. But Kendall was just staring at James with wide and slightly horrified eyes.

"No! James, I, you, we, you are _not _giving me a blowjob out in public!" Kendall hissed and James rolled his eyes.

"This can go in your book, now shut up, clench your balls and straighten your legs," James replied and Kendall didn't have a time to blubber out anything else, James' hand was already unzipping and fishing out the semi-hardening length from the Spiderman boxer-briefs. His mouth went around the head of the cock, tongue teasingly licking and running along the underside. And James hummed in enjoyment, his eyes traveling up to see Kendall's face as he took more of the blond's dick in his mouth.

Kendall had to have the cutest face when he was getting sucked off. Like a deer with fleas caught in headlights.


	11. How to Beguile a Beauty

_Update! And I JUST got out of my last performance of the week for my school so now I'm more free to do other stuff :) Well, until I need to start Pep Rally schedule. Anyways, thanks to ax girl, lee02, Jackiie Hallows, Her Pillow James, TheKellieee, bigtimerushfangirlamy, mbise, hotfreeze134, Sir RCCS, JuliaBearr, tsuzukiyaoi26, BabyCakes202, Sum1cooler, Bowman0306, StuckAt9.99, carlosgarcia, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Prince Ainsworth, TheMelodyInMyHead, celly jelly, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, Acoustic Heart, amrice101, nickyd92, BigTimeGleekBTR, child who is cool and BaronofDenmark for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>cour·te·sy [n. kur-tuh-see]:<em>**_ excellence of manners or social conduct; polite behavior. To use in a sentence:_

At least James had the courtesy to put a sign on his door when he was 'busy'. Kendall didn't expect James to totally bend his schedule all just because James was now assisting him in writing the more erotic portions of the novel. But honestly, he only could go so far before he had to ask James what else to put. The editors now think that Ken is basically the hot-blooded, over confident male with a bigger ego than his name and even though Kendall was able to get the character across in a couple of pages with nothing routinely sexual, the dialogue felt. . .tame.

He needed to sound more. . .like James.

And that was why Kendall was waiting outside James' room, trying his hardest to not pay attention to the sounds of sex going on in the bedroom. Jett was over again today, the model sending his usual elevator look towards Kendall before James grabbed his hand and led him off to the bedroom. Kendall honestly didn't understand their relationship. James barely remembered the model's name, yet he lets him fuck the brunette into his mattress whenever he felt like it. And Jett didn't seem that interested in James either, maybe only sending a couple of sex kitten glances at James and staring at Kendall like a prey about to be ravaged. James said it was just a sex thing, maybe one of those open relationships James mentioned but Kendall still felt it was odd.

Sex with James should me a more closer bond than that.

. . .Wait. . .who cares if it's with James? He didn't mean that! Sex with __anyone __should be a more closer bond. Yeah. . .that's what he meant. . .right. . .

"You like that dick, don't you?" he heard Jett's voice growl out from behind the door and Kendall heard a couple of gagging sounds after that. James must have been giving a blowjob. . .and why did Kendall all of a sudden not feel special? He knew James probably gave __tons __of blowjobs before, probably had __tons __of guy's dicks in his mouth and his throat stretching to accommodate the girth and size. Just that. . .it kind of stung to know James was doing that to someone just a couple of feet away for some reason. He wish he knew why, but he couldn't come up with anything. It just did. Kendall heard a loud moan and he felt his erection twitching in his pants. He didn't know why the thought of James getting fucked a couple of feet away made him so hard. Maybe because James was right. . .maybe because he wanted to be there doing it himself. He only caught a glimpse of what James looked like as he was having sex, face flushed, lips parted, hair in a matted mess and hazel eyes fully blown and dark with lust. And he wanted to see it again.

He wanted to be the one to be causing that face even more.

The door opened, Jett stepping out with clothes still in a frumpy mess and smirked at Kendall, the blond blushing as the brunette's eyes went straight to Kendall's groin and look at the impressive bulge.

"He's all yours, roommate. Or excuse me. . .__Kendall___,_" Jett purred and Kendall thought his cock was just going to burst out right then and there the way the model said his name in a seductive and wanting voice. He smiled, giving a flirty wink and continued on his way down the hall as Kendall gulped and slowly stepped into the bedroom that still smelled heavily of sex. James was lying flat on his back, legs sprawled out open and hand dived between the limbs with fingertips swirling around the pink hole. Kendall blushed, not really knowing what to look at and tried to focus on the wall behind James with photos of him at PalmWoods. Just stare at the pictures, Kendall. Don't look down, don't look down, don't look-

James gave a pleasured gasp and Kendall looked down at the flushed and spent face, the eyes fluttering to look at Kendall.

"What?" James asked. It wasn't a snappy 'What' like the brunette gave Kendall usually, more like a tired and bored 'What'. Kendall gulped.

"Um. . .need some help with dialogue," Kendall explained and James hummed, hissing a bit at his own touch. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Just a little sensitive," James replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you just giving him a blowjob?"

"Were you listening in on us? Voyeur much," James teased and Kendall blushed again, trying to sputter our a response but James cut him off before he could even began, "He fucked me and then fucked my mouth. And he usually likes it rough and dry which is __not __fun. So the one time I asked him could we __please __use some lube, he buys this shit that's making my skin feel all," James raised his other hand, waving it in the air as if he was trying to pick the word out, "weird."

"Are you allergic?" Kendall asked and James shook his head.

"Don't think so. . .maybe just didn't wear off. . .can you get an ice cube or something?" James asked and Kendall gave a slow nod, hurriedly stepping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Why wasn't he getting bothered by James touching himself like that? Maybe he was starting to get used to it all, maybe he was starting to get used to the crazy life that was living with James. He just sighed, taking an ice cube from the ice tray and quickly walking back to the bedroom before it began to melt. Once he stepped back in, James' legs seemed like they were spread wider and his hand was moving up and down over the sensitive area, Kendall watching with mouth slightly watering.

"James, I think you're allergic to it," Kendall said and James growled.

"I'm not fucking allergic, now give me the ice cube. It's starting to burn," he hissed through his teeth before letting out a moan and Kendall rolled his eyes while blushing.

"Because you're allergic," Kendall restated and James shot him a look.

"Give me the ice!" James snapped and Kendall handed him the cube, already halfway melted and James traced the cube around the puckered hole, Kendall trying his hardest not to watch how it would open and constrict as the coldness of the ice circled around it and try to pull it in almost. The ice began to melt in James' fingers, soon he was just rubbing wet fingers over himself and he groaned again. "More ice, need more ice."

"You need to go to a doctor," Kendall replied and James glared.

"Kendall-"

"Alright, alright," he muttered, briskly walking out and this time grabbing the entire tray of ice cubes to bring to James. Though in Kendall's opinion, it wasn't doing anything. Kendall would pop an ice cube out, hand it to James, James would rub it over his ass and moan and pant and basically make Kendall's pants grow tighter and tighter until it finally melted and James felt the burning sensation again. Which led to Kendall popping out another ice cube and the process repeating. And Kendall was finding it hard for him to stand, boner making him stand at an awkward angle as James flipped himself over with face down in the pillow and ass high in the air to give Kendall a perfect view. Kendall couldn't even do anything about his erection, he couldn't let James try and catch Kendall palming himself to the sight of James touching and basically fingering himself with wet and cold fingers. Ugh, all he wanted to do was talk about the book, now he was running back and forth with ice cubes with the feeling if he didn't jack off in the next few seconds he was going to cream himself.

Which is __not __okay.

"Ice~, more i_-___ice~___" _James moaned and Kendall sighed.

"You need to wait for me to make some more," Kendall said and James groaned.

"Buy some more then."

"Does it look like I have money to go out and buy some ice for you to just rub your ass with?" Kendall said smartly and James let out a pleasured whine. If he was allergic, he sure looked like he was enjoying it.

". . .Do we have Popsicles?" James asked and Kendall's eyes widened.

"James, that's disgusting!"

"I'm desperate! Kendall! It fucking burns!"

"Because you're allergic! Come on, put on your pants, I'm taking you to the doctors," Kendall said sternly and James whined again. He flopped over on his back again, looking at Kendall with a sour face before looking down at Kendall's hands.

". . .Are your hands cold?"

". . .Kind of?" Kendall said warily, now recognizing that hungry look it James' eyes. The brunette spread his legs and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them wide so Kendall could have a good look at the slightly twitching and red pucker.

"Finger me."

And that was when Kendall felt the front of his jeans grow embarrassingly wet.

_"___What?___"_

"Finger. Me," James punctuated and Kendall felt his semen running down the inner of his thighs. He thought embarrassing situations like this would have ended when he left high school, those moments of the cheerleaders brushing up against him in the hallways and having to go to the nurse's office and wait for his mom to bring a fresh pair of underwear and pants. Now, it just felt his feet were stuck to the floor and feeling the denim just getting soaked.

"Y-You know, I think we have a Popsicle in the freezer. L-Let me look," Kendall stuttered out, awkwardly turning and heard James growl.

"Kendall!" James shouted and Kendall quickly turned like he was a dog being called, "Stop being a little prick and-"

"Why won't you let me take you to the doctors!" Kendall shouted and James began to arch his back. Please stop doing that, __please stop. __

"You know how __embarrassing __that would be for me to fucking spread my legs for some old fart to see my ass?"

You know how embarrassing it is to stand there with your pants and underwear wet from ejaculating only for someone to order you around to __finger __them?

James' entire body was shaking, "Kendall, get here **now**," James hissed and Kendall found himself waddling over to the bed.

"Um. . .I don't. . .I don't-" Kendall began to say but in a sudden flash of movements, James lunged up and grabbed Kendall's wrist and pulled him down. Kendall didn't have time to retract his fingers or pull away or do _something_, only feeling three of his fingers going into something warm and _very_ tight.

And hearing James panting out, "_Fuck so good~_"

James was moving his wrist himself, Kendall losing control of his own hand and just lying there on the bed watching as his fingers were sucked into James' ass and pulled right back out. Sometimes, James began to rock with the movement of the fingers but would usually stop from the burn of the obvious rash. He was allergic, why the hell is he not getting it through his head? Kendall can freaking see he's allergic, it was all red and James was twitching like he had some fleas or something. Oh god, he hoped Kendall couldn't catch it or whatever.

James was rolling his hips, one hand beginning to stroke himself while the other continued to pull Kendall's hand back and forth, in and out, burying his fingers deep inside the tight and velvet heat. Kendall felt himself hardening again and he couldn't turn to palm himself or slap at it and tell it to stop or what. James thumbed his cock, breathing loudly and looking over at Kendall with lidded eyes. "Curl your fingers," James breathed and Kendall frowned.

"Why should I? James, this isn't going to help the-"

Kendall was silenced by James' foot coming in contact with his cheek.

Was he being __serious?__

"Curl them!" James ordered and Kendall ducked to miss another wild foot.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"It fucking burns that's why!" James shouted, trying to hit Kendall again and Kendall growled.

"That's it! No more!" Kendall shouted, trying to break free from James' grasp. James' grip loosened, only because he let out a guttural moan and whimpers in the process. Must have curled his fingers on accident. Kendall yanked his hand out and James closed his legs, his own fingers going down to touch and finger himself and basically finish the job. His body convulsed and it wasn't long until Kendall saw specks of white on James' other hand that was stroking himself furiously. The brunette's body relaxed, Kendall felt his own erection calming down now that his fingers weren't inside James and he slowly began to get off the bed and try to hurry to the bathroom to wash himself off and change into cleaner clothes. Only when he got to the door did he hear another groan.

"It __burns~__" James whined and Kendall just rolled his eyes. Wash up, change, and then a quick visit to the doctors.

* * *

><p>"Fucking bastard. Fucking fucker of a fucking. . .fucker. I fucking-"<p>

"I get it, you hate Jett," Kendall said, applying more of the ointment the doctor prescribed to his fingertips to rub on the large rash on James' backside. The brunette growled, leaning over the bathroom counter with pants down to his knees and pouting in the mirror.

"Fucking fucker. The one time I ask him to use some fucking lube, he fucking buys some shit that I'm allergic to-"

"And I __told__ you you were probably allergic," Kendall said with a sigh, rubbing some of the ointment on one of James' cheeks.

"Shut up. . .you're a fucker too. Everyone's a fucking fuc-"

"Stop with the F-bombs already. The doctor said it was going to go away in a couple of days, okay? Relax," Kendall replied but James obviously wasn't going to stop.

"No! And you know what else? That fucker probably thought we were dating and this was some fuck up because we were trying to be some kinky bastards or whatever and now I can't even touch myself or use any toys because I'm fucking _raw_ down there and-"

James let out a pleasured breath as Kendall ran a finger around the red and puckered hole with ointment, gently tapping on it and the pucker constricted. His back arched, looking over his shoulder with a surprised and slightly horny look. "Kendall?"

"If you want me to do it again, shut up," Kendall ordered and James bit his lip, turning back around and remaining silent as Kendall administered more of the ointment. He kept to his word, this time swirling two fingers around the anus and pressing gently against it, like a little tease and James moaned at the touch. Kendall removed the pressure, getting up and scooting James aside to take off the gloves and throw them in the trash. He glanced at James, the brunette blushing but trying to look like he didn't care and was still angry about the whole thing and Kendall just sighed.

Stupid, almost cute slut.


	12. Mistletoe Wishes

_Super long time since this has been updated and I don't think that this chapter was super good but it's in the Christmas spirit at least. Hope everyone has a happy holidays! And thanks to puckurtsie-babe, ammg, Kogan4ever, AkiraTheDarkHuntress, Malachite, Macs-a-million, StarsInTheDarkSky, Alonso37, Dorney77, Getlostinthesound, hellaboss, Randomness-Is-My-Specialty, MyBabyKendizzle, alysonstrivelli, and wolves, clover92, SixOfSpades, welshmaslow, carlosgarcia, how-to-implode, Sir RCCS, TheMelodyInMyHead, TidusGT, kendallsgirl12, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Ainsworth Duncan III, TheKellieee, BaronofDenmark, child who is cool, BigTimeGleekBTR, cellyjelly, nickyd92, StuckAt9.99 and Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_ _for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>or·na·ment [n. awr-nuh-muhnt]: <em>**_an accessory, article, or detail used to beautify the appearance of something to which it is added or of which it is a part. To use in a sentence:  
><em>

James was singing a soft little melody as he decorated the tree, swaying his hips left to right as he placed ornament after shiny golden ornament on the branches of the Christmas tree. A normal sight, right? Just someone getting into the holiday spirit. There was only one problem, James was a total whore. And he was decorating the tree in a red velvet Santa hat.

__Only__ a red velvet Santa hat.

Kendall really tried to keep his focus on the laptop and try and keep his eyes on the text instead of James' bare ass. The brunette decided that since the underwear that he wore was making the slowly healing rash slightly irritated, he'd just go nude at the apartment and commando when he had to leave for work. Now, the brunette bent over and lord, Kendall's eyes felt like they were just going to pop out of his skull and just attach themselves to the toned muscle. Slut, slut, slut.

"You can stop pretending you're not staring at me," he heard James call out and Kendall blushed.

"Could you please put on some underwear? The rash isn't that bad now," Kendall plead and James turned, placing hand on his hip and Kendall now finding it hard to not pay attention to James' dangling length. Little fucker tied a bow around it, a fucking __bow__ like it was some sort of Christmas present. Slut.

"I like the breeze between my legs," James said slyly, bending over and giving his ass a little wiggle and Kendall groaned. James stood back up straight, "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"Did I have to get you something?" Kendall asked and he glanced at the brunette to see James looking at Kendall with an almost hurt look.

"Well since I've been your roommate for like two months, sucked your dick twice and I'm your muse, I would have__figured___-"_

"Okay, you are not my muse, just a consultant. Second, I didn't even __want __you to give me a blowjob those two times and third, you probably didn't even get me anything for Christmas," Kendall said and James scoffed.

"I so too got you a present."

"Really? What?"

_"___Me. You get to fuck me fast and rough with your thick cock and with my little Santa hat on.___"_

". . .Huh?"

"I said it was one of those stupid wooly beanies you like," James said with an irritated hand wave and Kendall blinked. Oh. . .he probably imagined James said. . .yeah, Kendall needed to go to the bathroom. Somewhere with an abundance of tissue he can use real fast. The blond slowly got out of his chair, James quirking an eyebrow confused. "So, what did you get me?"

"I didn't get you anything," Kendall muttered and James gasped. Kendall began to make his way down the hall way but someone grabbed at his wrist and yanked him back. Kendall slammed into James' nude form, James stumbling backwards onto the couch with Kendall in his grasp. James flipped them, the brunette straddling Kendall's waist and looking upon the blond with a pout.

"You didn't get me __anything?__ What kind of asshole does that? I sucked you off and help you write your story and provide a roof over your head and you don't get me __anything__ for Christmas? Shows who has the real heart in this relationship," James spat and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed. Since when were they in a relationship? And since when did James have a heart?

"Look, I didn't think of anything for you. . .what would you want for Christmas anyways?"

_"___I want to fuck on your big cock like a naughty little boy.___"_

"You want to __what?__"

"I said I want clothes! Or movie passes. Maybe a car. . ."

". . .Are you sure?" Kendall asked, now feeling his pants growing tight and James cocked his head to the side.

_"___No, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me with your cock, Kendall. Fuck me until I can't even walk___."_

". . .Okay, you __really __need to put on some clothes," Kendall said with a heated face, trying to push James off of him and the brunette scoffed.

"Why? Because you're dirty old man mind keeps having fantasies of me asking you to fuck me?" James asked and Kendall's eyes widened. Oh god, he wasn't thinking them out loud was he? James tilted his head from left to right, like he was actually pondering the thought. He looked at Kendall, giving a little flirty smile. "Hmm. . .actually, I know what I want for Christmas from you," James said softly, leaning over and noses barely brushing against each other as a smile grew into that hungry wolf smirk, "I want you to suck __my __dick for a change."

_"___No___," _Kendall said sternly, trying to shove the brunette off of him but James was __far__ more muscular than he was and ended up just making a feeble push against the broad chest. James was enjoying this, laughing and semi-wrestling with Kendall on the couch, cooing how his dick would fit so perfect in Kendall's mouth and if the blond wanted, they could do a little 69 action and dammit, James was actually beginning to grind down on Kendall's growing erection and this was __not__ how he wanted to remember the holidays with James. But when James was slowly beginning to make his way up Kendall's body, determined to just rape Kendall's mouth since the blond was just being a prude, there was a knock at the door and James was distracted enough for Kendall to just shove him off.

Christmas miracles were so beautiful this time of year.

Kendall scurried away from the nude brunette over to the door and peered through the eyehole into the hallway. Carlos and Logan were standing there, presents in their hands and Kendall cursed. Of course, they needed to do their gift exchange and he forgot they were going to do it today.

"Just a second!" Kendall called out through the wood and then looked at James, the brunette getting onto his feet and rubbing his sore side from being thrown onto the floor. Kendall rushed over, grabbing James by the wrist and dragging him towards his bedroom.

"Are you taking me into my room so you can suck me off?" James asked and Kendall furiously shook his head no. He pulled open the door, tossed James inside and then closed it right back.

"You either stay in there and slut it up in the secrecy of your room or you put on some damn clothes and act __decent___,_"Kendall hissed through the door and he didn't hear a response after that, so Kendall assumed James took the first option and Kendall could be a good host to his guests. He let out a sigh, turning on his heel and walking briskly back down the hall to open the front door. Carlos and Logan walked inside with their gifts, greeting Kendall with a smile and a half-hug and looked all around at the apartment.

"Um, where is-" Carlos began but Kendall raised his hand.

"He's busy doing something that is totally irrelevant. I'll go get your presents so we can do our gift exchange," Kendall replied and Carlos looked down in his grasp at the brightly wrapped presents.

"But we got presents for him too," the man replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"_Really?_" James' voice piped up in excitement and Kendall's eyes widened the same time he saw Carlos and Logan's eyes widen in shock. He turned, James __still__ not wearing anything other than the Santa hat and leaning against the wall looking at the bright wrapped boxes with a big smile on his face. Kendall heard Logan mutter an 'Oh my God' and Kendall felt his face growing extremely hot. The blond turned to face his friends, embarrassment all over his face as he made a weak gesture towards James.

"This is James. . .my roommate," Kendall introduced halfheartedly and James strutted over, Carlos and Logan's eyes locked on the swaying cock wrapped up in a pretty, red bow. Fucking slut didn't even take off the goddamn bow, UGH! WHY! James held his hand out and Carlos slowly extended his own to shake it and Logan shook James' hands as well, trying to be polite and only look at James' face.

"It's uh. . .nice to meet you," Logan replied and James smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. So, what did you get me?" James eagerly asked and Carlos handed James the two snowmen wrapping paper covered boxes while Logan handed Kendall two bags with Christmas trees on them. James grinned excitedly, rushing over and sitting on the couch beginning to unwrap them and Logan stepped over to Kendall. "Does he always walk around naked?"

"Yes."

". . .Even when there are guests over?"

"Yes. I know, I wish I understood why he does it but he just does and I'm sorry," Kendall apologized and Logan gave a little smile.

"It's okay, man," Logan replied and James made a little squeak of happiness as he held his first unwrapped gift. Kendall's eyes widened at the sight, a skin toned vibrator with three different levels. He turned to Logan and Carlos, the two giving a pleasant smile and he slapped Carlos' arm.

"A __vibrator?__ Are you __serious?__" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged.

"Well the way you made him sound like whenever we talked, me and Logie figured he might like it," Carlos replied and James looked at the Latino with beaming smile.

"I __love __it! Thank you!" James chirped and got off the couch to run over and hug Carlos. Kendall practically dropped the bags he was holding and Logan's eyes widened as Carlos stood there stiffly, not sure of hugging the tall brunette back or what. James looked away from nuzzling his face in Carlos' black locks to glare at Kendall, "See? They even got me gifts and they haven't even __met __me. At least they're more thoughtful than you are."

"You didn't get him a gift?" Logan asked and Kendall blushed. James was __not __going to make him look like the bad guy here!

"I didn't think it would matter if I gave him a gift! Not like we're close friends!" Kendall spat and James pouted, Kendall seeing again that little glimpse of being hurt. Why was James getting all sensitive about what Kendall was saying over some stupid present? James glanced down at Carlos and back over at Logan.

"I wish I could have got you two some presents. . .hey, have you two ever thought about having a threesome?" James asked and Kendall's eyes widened. This isn't happening! This isn't happening!

"James, get out!" Kendall shouted and James frowned.

"I'm just being a nice host and offering them a fun time!"

"They're a couple!"

"So? It's not like they're cheating or anything if they're __both__ involved," James said with an eyeroll and Kendall's cheeks flushed red. He turned to look at Carlos and Logan, eyes growing even more horrified when he saw that Carlos' innocent and wide eyes actually were looking __interested___,_ biting on his lower lip and looking at James' 'present'.

". . .It's really big," Carlos murmured and James smiled, wrapping an arm around Carlos' small frame.

"Lot's of people are a little bit afraid at first but I assure you, it feels__very __good. . .have you ever tried double penetration?"

"Okay, that is enough!" Kendall shouted, grabbing James and shoving the brunette down the hall, "Don't come back in here until my guests are gone! Slut!" Kendall shouted and James rolled his eyes, pulling away from Kendall and making his own way down the hall into his bedroom. Kendall huffed, turning to walk back into the living room. Carlos and Logan were looking at each other, mumbling a conversation that they obviously didn't want Kendall to hear and he was sure what the two were discussing and it was slowly beginning to make his stomach churn. They wouldn't dare, Logan especially. Logan wasn't that type of person to have little sexcapades with any random person he only met for like twenty minutes. And what happened to that bubbly, childlike Carlos? Carlos wouldn't do something so scandalizing as this, right?

__Right?__

"Um Kendall?" Carlos piped up, "Where's the bathroom at?"

"Down the hall, first door on your right. The __first __door," Kendall made sure he said that nice and clear and Carlos just nodded his head, giving one more look towards Logan before walking down the hall. Logan approached Kendall, slapping the blond on the back and leading him over to the couch with a small smile on his face.

"You know, he doesn't seems so bad," Logan replied and Kendall rolled his eyes at that, crossing his arm and giving a small grumble.

"He has his moments. . .though the whore in him overcomes that sweet side."

"So you have seen a sweet side of him?"

"Kind of. I've been helping him with his stupid rash and he was at least decent with me."

"Knew he had a heart."

"He was just embarrassed. That was why he wasn't acting like an asshole to me," Kendall scoffed and glanced down the hallway. What was Carlos doing in the bathroom that was taking him so long? He better not be in James' room, he __better__ not.

"Well, maybe he's warming up to you. . .he really seemed hurt you didn't get him anything for Christmas. Did he get you anything?"

"He said a beanie but that isn't a great present."

"He got you__something__. That's what matters."

". . .I guess," Kendall muttered, starting to fidget and tap his foot. James was trying to make peace and Kendall wasn't being open to it. Maybe he should see if he could run out and get him something real fast. . .but he didn't have money to get what James wanted at this moment. Maybe after Christmas but. . .

__You could just suck his dick. That's free.__

Kendall blushed. Absolutely not! He is not going to give James a Christmas BJ, that is __not __the spirit of Christmas and he for one is not going to partake in any of James' slutty activities. Speaking of slutty activities, where the hell was Carlos? Kendall was beginning to grow anxious and Logan was starting to fidget too, though Kendall wasn't sure if it was because of what he was thinking about or some other reason Kendall didn't __want __to think about. Logan let out a small sigh.

"Carlos is taking a long time in there. I'm going to check on him," Logan replied, getting up far too quickly for Kendall's liking and Kendall got up from the couch too.

"I'll go with you," Kendall replied and Logan gave a nervous smile.

"No, no, it's alright-"

"But since he is my guest, I __insist __that I see if he is alright," Kendall said, already storming down the hall and going past the bathroom door. Logan was hot on his heels, sputtering out, 'Oh, maybe he just wanted to take a personal tour of the apartment, you know how he can get sidetracked' but Kendall knew _exactly_ where the man was. And when he opened up James' bedroom door, his suspicions were confirmed. Carlos was halfway undressed, on James lap and in mid stripping when Kendall opened the door. Both of their heads turned, eyes once blown with lust now blown with slight fear as Kendall stared at the two of them in shock. "Carlos! How could you! Logan is-"

"You said I can go first if I stall Kendall!" Logan shouted, storming into the bedroom and Kendall stood there, feeling his brain numbing.

"I know, I'm sorry Logie! B-But, he was just soo persuasive and-"

"It's okay, __Logie__," James cooed, running a hand up Carlos' side and batting eyes at Logan's face, "I'm sure we can both punish Carlos for being such a greedy little boy."

"No you won't!" Kendall shouted, face growing flushed in embarrassment. James sighed, looking past Carlos and giving Kendall a reprimanding glare.

"Jealous because we're not making it a foursome?"

"No!"

"You really should join," James replied and then glanced at Carlos and Logan, "He has a cock the size of the Lock-Ness Monster."

"You two had sex?" Logan asked and Kendall felt his head beginning to swell.

"No we didn't!"

"I blew him."

"Shut up, James!"

"__Twice___._"

"Shut it!"

"And he also fingered-"

"AGH! Just-I-you-fucker!" Kendall shouted and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut and standing in the hall seething and pacing up and down.

"Maybe we should go," he could hear Logan's voice through the door and Kendall found himself smiling. Good Logan, be the respectable guy he knew he was.

"Aw, come on. Do you really want to do that? Do you really want to pass up on the opportunity to have a threesome?" James asked and Kendall scowled, placing his ear on the door.

"Yeah but. . .Kendall's not comfortable with it and I don't want-"

"Kendall's not comfortable with a lot of things. If you haven't noticed, your friend is kind of a dork."

"But he's still our friend and I don't feel right doing this. Come on, Carlos."

"Okay, Logan," Carlos said softly, almost apologetic and Kendall let out a small sigh. Thank you Logan, that was a good enough Christmas present. There was a couple sounds of clothes being ruffled and Kendall quickly stepped away from the door, pretending he was still furious as can be when the door opened and he felt someone clap him on the back.

"Sorry man. . .see you later," Logan muttered and Kendall just nodded, hearing Carlos and Logan walk down the hall and show themselves out. He waited til the door closed before he went over and locked it back, taking in a deep breath before turning and walking back to James' room. The brunette was lying on his stomach, clearly angry and Kendall just let out a sigh.

"James-"

"Merry Christmas, I didn't fuck your friends," James snapped and Kendall frowned.

"You think I would be alright with you doing that?"

"You think I'd be alright with you __not __getting me a present?"

"__James-__"

"Fuck you! Get out of my room! And I'm keeping the stupid beanie!" James shouted, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at Kendall. The blond quickly dodged it, hurrying out and shutting the door before James could throw another one at him. Kendall shook his head, slightly shocked. What was James so upset about? Just because he didn't give him a present? Since when did the brunette cared if Kendall showed him a little bit of compassion when James didn't even show him any. . .well, he did bought a Christmas present. . .even if it was trivial. . .oh great, now Kendall feels bad. But he was trying to sleep with Carlos and Logan so he doesn't deserve a present, right? . . .No. . .ugh. . .when is Kendall feeling so guilty about not getting him a present? Since when is Kendall feeling bad that he might have hurt the brunette's feelings? This just sucks.

Next week's paycheck is going to go to making up for the lack of a gift for James.


	13. Hollister Co

_This has got to have been the longest and dirtiest chapter yet and compared to my other Kames story going on right now, possibly the dirtiest I ever will write. . .yeah. . .well, thanks to TheClaire24, LastBreath-x, Brozki, Animated Tokyo, Velandrae, angelinpunk, xxxboy, dbz7000, cellyjelly, Sir RCCS, BigTimeGleekBTR, SixOfSpades, child who is cool, FloraEatsTheSky, BTRMelissaH, kendallsgirl12, TheMelodyInMyHead, A is for Ainsworth, BaronofDenmark, Carphanie, cellyjelly, nickyd92, CaScAdEd-TeArS, Bowman0306 and Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy! Plus, go to my profile and vote for your fav (and second fav) story of 2011-12.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stroking: Usually said when a male is masturbating. To use in a sentence:<strong>_

There was nothing more that James had liked to do when he was so pissed off than to just drop his pants, grab his dick and just start stroking. Stupid bastard, he should be getting off in Kendall's bed _that_ would teach him a lesson not to forget about James' present. Christmas already came and went, with James deciding he'd rather spend Christmas at Dak's house and leave Kendall alone to do his stupid little book. But it wasn't much better at Dak's place anyways, mostly since Dak's parents were there and the brunette really didn't have time to talk to James, listen to James' complaints, give James a Christmas sexing (that almost got James thrown out the house). The holidays sucked this year and James was just angry. Hence why his hand felt like an iron vice grip around his cock, sometimes believing on the upstroke he might just rip his dick off. Stupid blond, dorky, square, well-hung, pretty eyed, kind of hot when you get him riled up-

James' door opened and he stopped, looking at it in surprise to see Kendall standing there. The blond had a light blush on his face and James stared before giving a frown.

"What do you want?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight," Kendall replied and James felt his grip beginning to loosen. He's _what? _Taking him out. . .to _dinner? _What did he look like, a girl? He wasn't going to get swayed and forgive Kendall all just because he takes him to some nice and fancy restaurant. . .but that does sound kind of nice. . .and romantic. . .ew! No! James can't _stand _Kendall. . .oh, but look at him. He looks so cute and nervous, it's actually kind of charming in a way. James kind of could stand that part of Kendall, he's been dealing with it for so long he might as well. Kind of like how Kendall was still standing there even though James was naked and clearly in the middle of jacking off.

"What kind of place is it? It's not one of your stupid vegetarian restaurants is it?"

"No, it's a normal restaurant. Burgers, pizza, stuff like that."

Didn't sound so fancy anymore, must be some stupid little restaurant. Or worse, what if it was a food stand? James rolled his eyes, lying more into the pillows.

"I'll have to think about it."

"James, look, I'm sorry. And I'm trying to make it up to you, this is my gift."

"Taking me on a date?"

"I-It's not a date."

"Well what if I want a date to be my gift?"

"I-I don't-"

"If I want a date for my _late _Christmas gift, complete with a kiss, would you do it?"

". . .I guess," Kendall mumbled and James widened his eyes. He wasn't expecting that, more like Kendall just giving up and leaving him alone. . .was he _that_ sorry he got James angry? So sorry that he'll even kiss James? He should have changed it to something else, like 'complete with a blowjob' or 'complete with a rough sex session'. Kendall glanced at his watch, looking back at James and giving a small shrug. "Do you want to leave around six?"

"That's kind of early, don't you think?"

"Well, if you want to do something else afterwards," Kendall replied and James quirked an eyebrow. The brunette slunk off the bed, slowly approaching Kendall with slight swing in his hips and a lusty look in his eye. He stuck his finger in the loop of Kendall's pants, smile on his face as he drew the blond close.

"Something like what?" James asked and Kendall's face grew more red.

"I'll go and buy something you want. . .maybe a movie. . ."

Okay, this really _sounds _like a date and Kendall is just giving a bullshit excuse to be asking James out. If he did this to Kendall, he wouldn't be going all out just to make Kendall _semi-_like him again. What's the deal? James batted his eyelashes, "What if I want to come back home?"

"We can."

"And we can. . .fool around?" James lightly asked, pulling Kendall's hips forward until Kendall's clothed erection brushed against James' cock. James gave a breathy moan at the feel, Kendall quickly breaking away and looking at the brunette with embarrassed eyes.

"Right, we'll go at six," Kendall quickly said, excusing himself and quickly running down the hall. James stared at the retreating figure before giving an eyeroll and pout. So much for that. He sighed, going to flop down on his bed face down and pulled a pillow close to his chest. He couldn't really remember the last time he actually went on a date, mostly it was all sex. The guys didn't even ask for a date, they just pulled him aside, whispered whatever they could in James' ear to get the brunette horny and ready to bang anything before getting away to someplace quiet and just fuck. Never a date, never buying anything for James. He hugged the pillow tighter, he was going on a date. He began to smile bigger, he was going on a _date._

And James pulled the pillow up to his face to muffle his little scream of excitement.

* * *

><p>"What place are we going?" James asked as Kendall turned the brunette's car down the street. Kendall wanted to walk there, seeing as though he didn't have a car of his own but James shot that down immediately. No way was he walking about a mile, even if the thought behind it was kind of romantic.<p>

"You'll see."

"No, tell me where," James said sternly and Kendall began to smile a little.

"You'll see," he repeated and James pouted.

"It better not be anything stupid. And you better not be lying about not taking me to a vegan restaurant."

"Well, I'm not vegan."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes!" Kendall said exhausted, "I've been trying to tell you that since the day you found out I was a vegetarian!"

"Then what's the difference? Both don't eat meat, right?"

"Yeah but vegans don't use or eat animal products either. Like. . .they won't buy dairy products from cows or honey or-"

"That's so stupid though."

"It isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is _too_."

Kendall sighed and James glanced around them as Kendall turned down another street. They were in the middle of downtown, the movie theater wasn't that far by but where were they going to eat. Kendall began to slow, head searching for the spot before making a small left and pulling into a parking space. James crooked his head to see the building they just parked in front of, eyes widening when he saw the sign. James always used to come to The Joint when he and Dak were just starting out at PalmWoods and he turned to Kendall with wide eyes.

"We're eating here?" James asked and Kendall nodded his head.

"Yep."

"I fucking _love _this place."

"I know, one of your friends told me."

"Dak?"

"The kind of flirty brunette at your job."

"Yeah, that's him. He wants to fuck you."

"Thanks for the heads up," Kendall said with a wry smile, getting out of the car and James quickly followed suit. Kendall glanced around, the bright lights and James could smell the food cooking from out here. Kendall sighed, sticking his hands into pockets and looking over at James. "Their food any good?"

"Any good? Every bite is like an orgasm."

"Only you would compare food to orgasms."

"It's my slutty charm."

"Slutty indeed," Kendall replied and wrapped arm around James' waist to usher the brunette inside. James felt a blush arrive over his cheeks at the touch, warm and friendly instead of usually hostile and nervous. They both stepped past the potted plants and up to the main counter where Kendall told they had a reservation and wow, a _reservation_. James never even thought he hear that with someone's arm wrapped around his waist and this is starting to feel _very _real. A waitress came, guiding them to their seat and it was right by the panoramic window to give a perfect view of the city's streets and lights. James sat down across from Kendall, looking at the blond with slight amazement as the waitress gave them their menus and took down their orders for drinks. Once she left, James placed his menu down and stared.

"You did all of this because I was mad at you?"

"I just felt guilty. I didn't think you'd make such a big deal out of not getting a present."

". . .So you did all of this just to get me to stop whining?"

"Pretty much."

". . .Oh," James said quietly, leaning back in his chair and playing with the edges of his menu. Silent between them and Kendall let out a sigh.

"Um. . .not really a vegetarian friendly menu," Kendall replied and James let out a huff.

"Just get a veggie burger or something," he grumbled and Kendall glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"There it is again."

"What?"

"What you just did. Why are you starting to get so sensitive over the things I say?" Kendall asked and James pouted.

"Because gee, I know if I just bitch and complain you'll do something nice for me."

"James, don't ruin the dinner," Kendall said sternly and James frowned, though closing his lips. Was there something in the air, or was it that James _really _didn't want to fight Kendall right now. He didn't even really want to say anything, he just wanted to stare at Kendall. Stare at how Kendall combed his hair for tonight and how his eyes kept glancing to look out the window before back at the menu and he'd bite his lip when he was debating on whether to betray his animal friends and eat a burger or- "Why are you staring at me?"

James blinked, "You're sitting right in front of me, where else do you expect me to look?"

"Out the window like I've been doing. And at your menu so you know what you want."

"I already know what I want."

"What?"

"The Ranchhand. Thick meat patty and it has roasted mushrooms,caramelized onions, pepperjack cheese, secret sauce, applewood bacon all on a toasty bun."

"Those poor pigs and that cow," Kendall said with a saddened face and James rolled his eyes.

"They probably die happy knowing they are keeping humans alive."

"Do you _know _how they are treated before they are slaughtered?"

"No and I don't care to know," James replied and Kendall frowned, looking back at the menu. "You need to get that burger."

"No."

"You _need _to eat that burger before you die, you just _have _to."

"I won't eat meat. Maybe I'll just get a big order of fries."

"Kendall, Animal Planet will forgive you if you just indulge in one _teeny tiny _burger. You won't regret it, really. It's _that _good."

Kendall bit his lip, looking at James before letting out a sigh. He closed the menu just as the waitress came by to settle down their drinks.

"Are you both ready to order?" she asked and James glanced at Kendall. The blond waved towards James and said, "He's ordering for the both of us."

James grinned so hard and turned to the waitress, "Two Ranchhands, heavy on the secret sauce and some fries on the side," the brunette chirped and the waitress quickly sketched that down before giving a charming smile and turning to place the order. James looked over at Kendall, the blond already beginning to pale and he rolled his eyes, "You didn't have to listen to me."

"You were being real persuasive."

"I'm real persuasive with you when I want to suck you off, you try your hardest not to listen to me then," James replied and Kendall blushed red.

"That's an entirely different story."

"We're still talking about meat though."

"_James-_"

"Okay, I'll drop it. . .you're going to love it, it's _so _good."

Kendall just groaned.

* * *

><p>To say that James' date (and James always got the shivers when he thought of this as a date) was perfect would be a lie. It wasn't the most perfect of dates, especially when the waitress came back and Kendall saw that the teeny tiny burger was a big heaping pile of meat on a bun and almost made the blond cry. But James enjoyed it, he enjoyed trying to get Kendall to just take small bites of it. The blond was only a vegetarian for two years, a feat James was quite surprised with, so for him to take a small bite of meat wasn't as traumatizing as Kendall would have thought. He took tiny bites though, like he was trying to apologize to the meat by eating it tenderly and gentle unlike James who was ripping into that meal like a wolf. Why apologize? This was the <em>best <em>burger in the history of the world and James finished his long before Kendall could.

Then, they sat and talked for a while, not really hungry for dessert but not ready to leave either. James didn't feel like going out shopping for something, he wouldn't have minded going to the movie theater down the street but there wasn't anything good he could really think of seeing to go. So Kendall suggested to watch a movie at home, that way they could be comfortable in their own living room in their PJ's. James agreed, smile on his face at the thought while Kendall payed the check and escorted the brunette out of the restaurant. A date and a movie night, James didn't remember doing _any _of this with the guys he slept with. Not even. . .that one guy. . .fuck, James really needs to write his name down or something because he always draws a blank.

But right now, he found he didn't care. Kendall's sick expression on how he just ate a defenseless animal slathered with sauce was just too cute to ignore.

They got to the apartment a couple of minutes later, Kendall rushing to the bathroom to begin rinsing his mouth out and trying to make sure every tooth was picked clean of meat while James rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom to get out of his clothes and throw on some comfortable pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. He heard Kendall open the bathroom door and James walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He loved the burger with all his heart but he didn't like the feeling of having onion-y burger breath.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Kendall shouted out from his bedroom and James spat in the sink before looking over his shoulder.

"I don't care, you choose!" James shouted back and continued to brush his teeth. He heard Kendall passing by the bathroom and gave a little rinse before stepping out of the bathroom and into the living room. Kendall was in his pajamas too, the blond looking surprised that James was actually wearing clothes. He didn't say anything though, holding up some horror movie.

"Wanna watch this?"

"Sure," James said with a shrug and Kendall placed the DVD into the player.

"Do you want some popcorn?"

"I'm _way _too full for popcorn," James said with a smile and Kendall nodded, turning off the lights and sitting on the couch. James sat on the opposite end of the couch, the movie beginning and putting attention on the screen. It was one of those pointless gore fests, not really any plot other than there was a killer running around and anyone in the movie was a target, even characters James didn't even remember. Then there was one couple in the movie that just couldn't keep their hands off of each other, seriously? Everyone knows that anyone that has sex in a horror movie dies, idiots. But as they were beginning to tug off their shirts, the guy's hands roaming the girl's back to try and unclasp the bra and they were breathing heavily, James glanced over at Kendall to find that the blond was trying to subtly palm himself through the plaid pajama pants. The guy was a blond, the girl was a brunette, didn't take a lot for James to realize what might be going through Kendall's head. James leaned a little bit closer to Kendall, slow and not daring and Kendall moved his hand away to show an impressive bulge. It wasn't a full out sex scene but from the loud moans behind the door, both of them knew they were getting it _on. _James glanced at Kendall, the blond trying to focus on the movie before the hazel eyes glanced downwards.

"You're hard," James muttered and Kendall shifted a bit, embarrassed.

". . .A little," Kendall admitted and James smiled.

"So gore turns you on? That's a new kink."

"You know it wasn't that."

"Right, that crappy softcore scene? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just. . .nothing. . ." Kendall mumbled and James looked at Kendall's lips as a tongue darted out to lick across them. That's right, it wasn't truly a date yet. James never wondered what it was like to kiss Kendall, usually a thought like that would make James laugh. But now, he was curious. Curious if maybe kissing Kendall would be just as pleasureful as giving Kendall a blowjob. He moved, starting to crawl onto Kendall's lap and the blond wrapped arms around James' waist, attention taken away from the movie and focused on James. "What are you doing?"

"You could push me away. Are you?"

The way how Kendall's grasp around his body just moved to pull James forward was a clear no.

"And what's the reason for you getting onto my lap?" Kendall asked and James placed hands on Kendall's shoulders. He lowered his head, crooking it a little so that the tip of his nose brushed gently against the bridge of Kendall's and hot breath ghosting over Kendall's lips. He could feel Kendall's grasp around him tensing and James gave Kendall's shoulders a small squeeze, trying to calm him as he moved closer. Their lips brushed, James' were soft and he kissed Kendall slow. Lips moved, Kendall's nervously and James' confident and James felt Kendall's grip tighten on his hips. James' hands moved up to grip at Kendall's hair, pushing off the beanie that was perched on Kendall's head to thread his fingers in the blond locks.

James pulled away, looking into Kendall's eyes for any signs of discomfort and didn't see any in the bottle green eyes. Confusion yes, but no sign that he wanted it to stop. James lowered his head down again, kissing Kendall and tongue poking through the blond's lips into his mouth. Minty fresh from the vegetarian's obsessive mouth cleansing and Kendall's tongue slowly moving around his own. Then James felt Kendall's hips slowly buck up, swiveling against James' and the brunette moaned right into Kendall's mouth.

The movie was long forgotten, Kendall suddenly gaining courage and hands moving to James' ass and gripping tightly. James gasped, grinding down harder on Kendall's laps and Kendall's eyes closed with his head tilting back in pleasure. They both were hard, glorious feeling as they rubbed against each other and now James was wishing that he went without pants right now because he needed more. He needed to feel Kendall more. The blond was _totally _forgiven, fuck this had to be a _great _Christmas present. James pulled back his hips before grinding back down hard, moving left to right and forward and back as if there was music playing in his head and his body was in sync with it. And Kendall was biting his lip, moving his hips against James just as slow and rough.

"You're hard," Kendall breathed and James nodded, leaning down to kiss Kendall again. Now it felt like Kendall's lips were some drug and he needed more of it. Soft and the blond's tongue made James just want to die in pleasure. And he grew aroused, wondering how the tongue would feel like going up and down his dick, swirling around the tip and lapping at the sac. James just rubbed against Kendall harder at the thought of that and Kendall continued to squeeze his ass. Clothes need to come off, _need to come off_.

"Fuck Kendall," James breathed, whine slipping from his lips as one of Kendall's hands went up to pull on James' hair and he slid his hips harder against Kendall's.

"You like that?"

"Fuck yes, do it again," James begged and Kendall's hand gave a hard tug back and James let out a wanton moan. His underwear was growing wet, pre-cum dampening it and fuck, Kendall just rolled his hips and _ungh shit who is this guy and what did he do with the square? _"Talk dirty to me," James whimpered, Kendall's fingertips giving gentle tugs of his hair.

". . ._Huh?_"

No, _don't you dare. _"Talk dirty. Call me a little slut," James begged, hand shooting down to grip at his erection and a hiss slipped from his lips. Throbbing, absolutely _throbbing_. And Kendall stared at James, eyes darting around kind of confused.

"Um. . .little slut?"

"Fuck! I can't believe you!" James said annoyed, throwing himself off of Kendall and stuck his hands in his pajama pants to start stroking himself. Always can count on Righty to pull through when Kendall was too incompetent to. Kendall looked at James amazed and slightly irritated himself that James got off his lap.

"What!"

"I know you talk dirty in your fantasies of me, the one time I ask you to do it you turn back into the square," James snapped, hands sliding up and down the shaft. He hated masturbating when there was a perfect opportunity to fuck someone, stupid bastard Kendall ruined the moment. Kendall just looked at him, then down at his erection and James turned so he didn't have to see that dumbfounded face that looked so lusty a couple moments ago. See those pouting lips that were so delicious to kiss.

". . .Slut," Kendall murmured and James rolled his eyes. The moment was _gone_, can't take it back now. He gave a little peek over on the other side of the couch, surprise overcoming him when he saw the blond with eyes closed and hand stroking his own erection. James turned on his back, seeing a perfect view of Kendall pleasuring himself and James would be lying to say it didn't turn him on even more. "Fucking whore."

"_Yes~_" James moaned, pulling his pants and underwear down so he can get better access. He saw a smile appear on Kendall's lips.

"Your lips on my cock right now. Bet you really want a taste don't you?" Kendall breathed and _shit _now James _does _want to suck Kendall off right now. His mouth was absolutely watering and when he saw Kendall tugging out his girth for James to see, his own cock twitched in his hand. "Get it nice and wet, your mouth all hot around my cock."

"And you'd fuck my face fast and pull my hair."

"Deep throat until your face turns red."

"Until you spill your load down my throat."

"And suck all of it to the last drop."

The moan that came next was simultaneous.

"Then you'll fuck me, right?"

"So hard and make you take it inch by inch."

"Like a whore?"

"Like my _bitch._"

Fuck James should have left that vibrator Carlos and Logan got for him in here because he _needed _it. He raised fingers to his lip, sucking on them and tongue swirling around the digits before withdrawing them and moving them down to tease and slip into his entrance. James panted, hand squeezing around the base of his cock as he squeezed around his own fingers.

"Fuck K-Kend_all~_" James moaned and Kendall gave a laugh that sounded deep and dominant and James felt himself was about to explode at the sound.

"Yeah, you'll moan my name out just like that. Moan my name and beg for me to fuck you harder."

"_Ngh, please~_"

"My thick cock disappearing in and out of your tight little ass."

Fingers weren't enough, _fingers weren't enough!_

"Getting all hot and sweaty, fucking you til I was balls deep."

James was _sobbing_. How was he so _good _at this?

"And you won't even be jacking off, you'll cum without even touching yourself."

James was so close, he was _so _close. His fingers crooked and he let out a loud whine same time Kendall moaned.

"And when it's my turn and I'm still thrusting hard and fast in your spent body, what are you going to say?"

"_I-I want you to c-cum_ _in me_," James whimpered, imagining it, almost feeling the semen trickling down his thighs and Kendall still pushing himself inside.

"Just like _that_. _Good boy~_" Kendall moaned and James' lips fell to cry out, orgasm ripping through his body and hot semen spilling onto his hand. He fisted his cock, hearing Kendall's voice moaning loud and James assumed the blond must have came himself. His chest heaved up and down, the sound of the end music for the movie playing and James looked over at Kendall. The blond's eyes were lidded, mouth taking in parted breaths.

"How did you _do _that?" James breathed.

"I'm a writer. I have a way with words," Kendall said, pulling his hand out of his pants and getting up to wash the white fluid off. James got up as well, walking to the sink where Kendall was rinsing off and stepped over to wash his hands as well. It was quiet save for the water running and James turned to give Kendall a small peck on the cheek. Kendall blushed, turning to look at James and those twinkling hazel eyes.

"You are forgiven."

". . .So now what?"

James bit his lip, knowing that Kendall was having the same thought he was. What just happened right there? James kissed Kendall and he liked it, liked it enough for him to start grinding down on Kendall's lap like some whore and then masturbate to Kendall's dirty talk. But that was _not _Kendall, that was some sex god with Kendall's voice and body or something. . .

"Friends?"

"Friends?" Kendall asked and James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, friends with benefits. You like me now, right?"

". . .Yeah, I do like you."

"And I like you so we're friends with benefits since we do kinky stuff together," James replied. It's not rocket science. Kendall stared and then turned back to the running water.

". . .Okay. . .right. . ."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Jacking off to your little fantasies really wore me out. You should put that in your book too. Something about Jamez and Ken doing that or something."

"Yeah. . ."

"Goodnight, Kendall."

"Night. . .James," Kendall said softly and James gave another peck to Kendall's cheek before strolling out of the kitchen and to his bed to fall asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Abercrombie & Fitch

_Last update of 2011 before 2012 and I'm glad I managed to get it in before I left for Vegas for New Year's Eve. Though, this isn't much of a sexy chapter and I feel kind of meh with it but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Well, thanks to angelinpunk, sauskemyemo394, Powah, LessThanThree333, Nazrita, LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3, EarthBird, Clarry, FallenFeatheredBoy, Gagaboy090596, samanthaclaireee, DixieStar, Sir RCCS, Lil Badass Kaulitz, Jackiie Hallows, TheMelodyInMyHead, amrice101, nickyd92, TheClaire24, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BabyCakes202, seddielover1311, Bowman0306, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, child who is cool, rosaxD114, kendallsgirl12, THEMrs. KendallSchmidt, cellyjelly, Her Pillow James, Left-HandedDevilBrat, BigTimeGleeBTR and BaronofDenmark for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends with benefits: Two friends who have a sexual relationship without being emotionally involved. Typically two good friends that have casual sex without a monogamous relationship or any kind of relationship. To use in a sentence: <strong>  
><em>

"Friends with benefits? Dude, are you _kidding_ me?" Dak asked James as the two brunettes placed some dresses on their proper hangers and take them to their proper sections. James looked over at his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the problem with that?"

"He _likes _you, that's the problem," Dak replied and James scoffed. Dak placed the dress down to fully turn towards James, "Seriously dude, he has a _big _crush on you."

"No he doesn't. He's just being nicer to me."

"_Because _he likes you!" Dak said annoyed and James rolled his eyes, "If you would have seen him Saturday, the guy was _desperate _to find something you like. He was going to buy you clothes from here until I told him that the restaurant would have been a safer bet."

"And you were hoping he might be interested in taking you to The Joint on a date?" James asked and Dak blushed, scratching the back of his head and brown eyes darting away from James' face for a split second.

"Me and him isn't important, it's you and him. He _likes _you, James."

"He doesn't. He only did what he did so I would stop whining," James replied back bitterly, placing a polka dotted dress on the rack. Dak was silent for a couple of minutes and James assumed that his friend was just going to let the conversation go like he was hoping until he heard Dak give out a loud laugh.

"You like him too!"

"What? No I don't! Ew! You saw him, he's a total square!"

"Not too much of a square for you to be grinding on him like a whore apparently," Dak said with a sly smile and James blushed.

"Okay, I thought we all agreed that that Kendall was some weird Twilight Zone Kendall."

"James, come on. He's a real nice guy and he must love you for your personality since you have yet to sleep with him yet. . .and even I'm finding _that _hard to believe," Dak replied and James frowned.

"Hey! I have a wonderful personality!"

"Sure, we all love people who are sluts with hearts of gold."

"Exactly."

Dak rolled his eyes, grabbing the dress out of James' hand, "You need to talk to him. He might have wanted something more from you."

"More like what?"

"Like I don't know, _boyfriends_."

"He doesn't like me!"

"Does too!"

"Who's side are you on! If you _really_ wanted to fuck him, you'd be glad that we were friends with benefits and nothing more!" James spat and Dak blushed.

"I just want you to get your priorities straight. He is really nice and I think for the first time, there might be someone here that wants you for more than your body."

"But I like the people that want me for my body."

"Because you're still that insecure, little boy that wants someone to praise your body instead of your mind," Dak said and James paused, his grip on the hanger tightening. Dak leaned in closer, placing a hand on James' shoulder and looking at his friend with concerned and soft eyes, "Is that why you don't want to become more than what you have with Kendall? Because he _doesn't _run to you and say 'how you're so beautiful' or 'how you're so sexy' or whatever."

"I'm not insecure about myself. I have a great body and Kendall is too much of a dork to really understand sex and physical attraction," James explained and Dak rolled his eyes. "It's true! It's like. . .I want someone to be able to let go and have fun with. Sexy fun. And he doesn't get it so why should I waste my time with him."

"Because if you really like someone and you know for a fact that they have the same feelings, sometimes you just got to try and work it out. There isn't anything wrong with someone that might not like to be. . .as sexually adventurous as you are. If anything, he might be a really nice guy to actually get to know."

"Ugh, you sound like a nag," James replied and Dak stared at the brunette before rolling his eyes and taking a bunch of clothes into his arms to take to another rack and James continued to place the dresses on the rack in front of him, slower and slower with each movement. If Kendall really _did _like him, then wouldn't he have make it more obvious. Like _be nice? _Kendall didn't like him, Kendall couldn't _possibly _like him. . .right?

* * *

><p>When James got home that day from work, Kendall was in the kitchen, grabbing a snack for himself. He opened the fridge, grabbing some apples and walked to the pantry to grab some sweetener and pita bread as James settled his things on the cluttered coffee table. "What are you making?" James asked, hearing Kendall rummaging through and beginning to mix something into the bowl.<p>

"Apple pita pie," Kendall simply replied and in a few seconds James was right behind him with chin on Kendall's shoulder and looking at the mixture with slight curiosity.

"You know, for something vegetarian, that sounds pretty good," James replied and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Not like _everything _tasty is meat, James."

"But they usually are."

"That burger wasn't tasty."

"Because you've been eating lettuce for like two years! Your taste buds weren't ready, watch, if we gave you a burger every day-"

"No!" Kendall snapped and James rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. . .can you make me one too?"

"You _want _one?"

"Yeah. . .must be _tolerable _for you to be eating it for two years," James said with a shrug and Kendall gave a small sigh before getting out another pita bread and beginning to stuff the mixture into both. James bit his lip, watching how Kendall was avoiding eye contact with him and he shuffled his foot, "Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't. . .have a crush on me or anything, do you?" James asked and Kendall stopped stirring the mixture, looking up at James.

"No. . .because we're just friends," Kendall muttered and James breathed a sigh of relief, wiping nonexistent sweat from his brow and giving a smile.

"Friends with _benefits_," James added with a wink of the eye. Because come on, he liked those little hot moments he had with Kendall, getting Kendall riled up, the list was endless. But James saw Kendall give this sort of crooked smile and a dry laugh.

"Sure, friends with benefits. Just fuck buddies, right? We just sit around fucking each other, that's _it. _Because we all know _real _friends with benefits spend half of their paycheck to pay for a way too expensive restaurant with the other half going to pay for rent that the guy that they're supposedly fucking forgot _again_, eat a _burger_, an innocent _animal _for the _first _time in _two _years all because he liked the way how he felt he was being treated with semi-respect for the first time in five _fucking _months, then it is _totally _fine for them to grind on each others laps and have hot sexual encounters with apparently _no emotions attached_. But hey! We're just fucking each other, right? Who _needs _emotions! Who _needs _to care about what the other half of the relationship might want out of this because _that's life. _We just fuck, _that's it._"

". . .So you _do _have a crush on me," James said slowly and Kendall threw the spoon down onto the counter.

"I don't have a crush on you!"

"Then what the hell was that three minute rant for!" James shouted back and Kendall let out an annoyed growl. He pushed past James and usually James would have just let this go but dammit, he wasn't going to let Kendall just get away with this. He stormed after the blond, following Kendall to his bedroom and Kendall tried his hardest to close the door on him. James struggled and fought, managing to push the door open wide enough for him to be able to slip into Kendall's room.

"Go away!" Kendall shouted and James grabbed the hand that was trying to hit him, grabbing the other hand and Kendall began to wrestle in his grasp, "Let go of me! Let me go!" Kendall shouted and James twisted and writhed with the male until they both ended up falling onto the bed. James crawled up, straddling Kendall's waist with his knees and Kendall continued to thrash about.

"Look, what's your problem? You say you don't like me but now you're getting angry when I told you that I just want to be friends with benefits," James replied and Kendall stopped moving to stare up at James with angry eyes.

"Who wouldn't be mad with that!"

"Uh, _me?_"

"Because you're a slut! Lots of people want to have a relationship or something. Friends I could tolerate but we don't even have _that _between us, it's just all sex, sex, fuck me, fuck you and I don't want that! I had enough of that with my girlfriend, I don't need it from you!"

". . .You want a relationship with me?"

"W-Well not like boyfriend or anything-"

"So if we talk and have sex, you're cool with it?"

"No!" Kendall shouted and James rolled his eyes. He glanced at Kendall, moving his knees so that way he was straddling the blond with his hips, beginning to rock his hips and grind down in gentle movements. Kendall bit his lip, trying not to rock his own hips in rhythm with James' but Kendall was slowly beginning to lose the battle. "James, stop it."

"Let's talk then. What do you want to talk about?" James whispered, grinding his hips hard and Kendall let out a pleasured whimper.

"Talk about. . .you," Kendall said softly and James stopped moving his hips, staring at Kendall with widened eyes.

"Me? Why do you care?"

"Because I don't know anything about you and well. . .I don't know. . .I'd feel a little bit more comfortable about the idea of sex and you if maybe I knew about you. . .like what's your deal with Jett? Wouldn't he be a little pissed about this?"

"Who?" James asked and Kendall scoffed, trying to get up and James allowed the blond to sit up but he wrapped his legs around Kendall's torso and arms around Kendall's shoulders. Kendall stared, James giving a small shrug, "I like holding you like this. . .feels nice."

"Because Jett doesn't hold you. If anything, that's the person you should be having a friends with benefits relationship with," Kendall replied and James closed his eyes. Seriously, who was- "That model that you are fucking, James. His name is Jett."

"Oh!. . .I wouldn't even really be his friend, honestly," James replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow at that, "He's not really good company. He doesn't like to talk about anyone other than himself and he's super arrogant when we're having sex. . .like he enjoys dominating me and I'm nothing to him."

"You seemed to like me dirty talking you, that was dominant."

"But I know you don't _really _have sex like that," James replied and Kendall frowned.

"And how do you know how I have sex?"

"Just don't look like the kind of guy to be saying. . .or better yet _thinking _those things," James said and Kendall scoffed, looking down in slight defeat.

"So a square then? You just think I'm some geek or something," Kendall replied and James gave a shrug.

"You are. But sometimes you have this. . .naughty side of you that turns me on so much. I know you can be gentle and geeky, which is cute. But then you can also be dominant and sexy, which makes me want to either fuck you or get fucked by you. I'm fine with either one," James said with a wink and Kendlal blushed. James could feel Kendall getting hard and he smiled, slowly rocking on his lap, "I don't know, I like that Twilight Zone, sexy Kendall. But I also like teasing that square and dorky Kendall too. . .don't really know which one I want more from you."

"Want both. Want just Kendall," the blond said softly and James hummed.

". . .And you _don't _like me?"

"I don't know anymore, James. You irritate the hell out of me but you just. . ."

"Arouse you?" James asked, giving rough grind and Kendall gasped, biting his lip.

". . .Yeah. . .that. . .I just don't want to be what Jett is to you, some easy lay for you to just fuck. If we have sex, you better know me and treat me with respect."

"And you better treat me with respect too," James said sternly and Kendall nodded. The brunette sighed, "So. . .we're friends?"

"Friends yes I guess. . .no sex no matter how much we may get aroused by each other."

"What about little things here and there?"

"Little things?"

"Blowjobs. . .handjobs. . .is fingering out of the question?"

"_Yes._"

"What about BJs? BJs are totally okay, right?"

". . ."

"You like it when I suck your dick, Kendall. Don't even _try _to deny it," James said with a smirk and Kendall blushed.

". . .Fine."

"And handjobs? We can have some mutual masturbation, you practicing your erotic writing skills on me," James asked hopefully and Kendall stared.

"Then it's pretty much the same thing."

"So we _are _friends with benefits," James chirped and before Kendall could say anything, James gave a gentle peck on Kendall's lips. James felt Kendall's hands tighten on his waist, pulling away before Kendall could even have the chance to kiss him back and James hopped off of Kendall's lap. "So how about we make an arrangement. Every five new things we learn about each other, get a blowjob. That way, we're talking and that makes you happy and we're having sexual fun and that makes _me _happy."

"But you're only talking to me to just suck me off. I _don't _want that, James," Kendall replied and James scoffed. Why does he had to be such a prude and make things so much more difficult than they were. James frowned.

"Well then what do you want!"

"I want you to. . .I don't. . .I. . ."

". . .You want me to suck you off?" James asked quietly and Kendall shook his head.

"No, you just don't get it. . .just go, I need to think," Kendall replied, rubbing his forehead and James looked at the blond before sighing and turning to step out of the bedroom. He closed the bedroom door behind him, leaning on the wood and closing his eyes before sighing. James walked down the hall to his room, closing his own bedroom door and flopping down on his bed. He folded his arms, resting his chin on his forearm and stared at the backboard of his bed. Didn't get what? Kendall's the one that doesn't get whatever the hell he was trying to get. Didn't have a crush, ha. That whole conversation James felt he was just talking to some whiny prat that wouldn't tell him what the hell they wanted when James _clearly _said what they were.

Friends. . .with. . .benefits. . .he shook his head. He didn't like Kendall more than that, why would he? He barely knew the. . ._shit, _that was _exactly _what the blond was talking about in his bedroom. But James didn't _want _to think of Kendall like that, he didn't honest. . .well, he did like how could be so nice to him on some occasions. . .made him feel like he meant something even if he did annoyed the hell out of the blond.

Ugh, things got real complicated real fast.


	15. The Pretender

_Another update and I'm still not feeling so hot about this chapter much either. . .meh. . .but thanks to Twilights Cookie, SWACGleekFreak, Stepherz22, CaitiePaigee, luvzanime1, JoyWhitlockSalvatore, crooked.T, brightSTAR, mbise, b. grace , Queen Jean-Grey, TheKellieee, simple4182, Love and Heartz, welshmaslow, Lil Badass Kaulitz, Sir RCCS, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, StuckAt9.99, Left-HandedDevilBrat, kendallsgirl12, amrice101, Bowman0306, Gagaboy090596, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, TheClaire24, Ainsworth the Writer, TheMelodyInMyHead, BigTimeGleekBTR, 1Avid-reader, child who is cool, Nazrita, rosaxD114, cellyjelly, nickyd92, Jackiie Hallows and BaronofDenmark for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trou·bles [v.truhb-uhl]: <strong>to cause emotional strain or anxiety; to worry or distress. To use in a sentence:_

The hot water from the shower head seemed to actually calm Kendall for a bit, letting the drops roll down his body and feel like it was washing the troubles away. All that confusion that was bottled up inside him that he didn't even know why he was feeling it. Confusion about James. . .about his real feelings for James. He sighed, hand sliding down his wet body and touching at his belly button before running back up his chest and to his hair. He had some sort of feeling towards James. . .but he just didn't know what to call it. A lusting for him? Most likely since he didn't really know a thing about James. But then again, he did more than lusted for James. He was. . .gaining inspiration from James. And he felt so much more for James than lust. Anger sometimes, irateness even more but there was something else there. . .

He heard the door opening, shocking him out of his train of thought for a second as he stared through the frosted glass door.

"Gotta take a piss _bad_," he heard James say and he just rolled his eyes. The water was hot and once the toilet flushed, it'll only grow more intense. He stepped back a little so the water wasn't falling as directly on him, waiting for James to finish his business and yet. . .he didn't hear anything. Kendall raised an eyebrow, was he hearing things? But he thought he heard James' voice and-

The glass door slid open, Kendall squeaking in embarrassment as a nude James stepped inside the shower and closed the door behind him.

"James! What the fuck! Get out!" Kendall shouted and it seemed like James cornered him in the shower, hands going out to rest on the wet tile walls and keep Kendall from escaping.

"Not until you tell me what's going on in your mind," James whispered and Kendall shuddered. James tilted his head to the side, looking at Kendall's flushed red face from both the heat of the shower and the intense situation. He felt James lean in, cock brushing against his thigh and Kendall whimpered. "Tell me what you want, Kendall. Tell me and I'll do it. I'll be your friend, your muse, your lover, say the word and I'll do it," James breathed, large hand beginning to trail down Kendall's chest. The blond knew he must be dreaming, no way James would say something like this. Something so. . .sexual and yet, still wanting in love. Kendall bit his lip, feeling James begin to lean in more and he bit his lip.

James placed his nose into the wet crook of Kendall's neck, water running down his back as he gently began to bite and suck on Kendall's neck. It was so intimate, so hot and Kendall gave a breathy moan as James bit down hard on the pulse point. His hands held his hips steady, slowly sliding down to roam down to Kendall's backside and grip at the cheeks. Kendall moaned, James brushing his lips against the corner of his mouth, hot and wet. Then Kendall's mouth fell, feeling wet fingers pressing against his entrance and one digit managing to slip into the tight heat followed quickly by another.

Kendall gasped, hands going to clutch at James' shoulders with eyes wide, James' nose nuzzling at his jaw and fingers working and stretching him wide. Kendall never felt something like this before, felt something so intimate as this and James was slowly breathing in his ear.

"What do you want?" the brunette whispered and his fingers crooked at an angle that made Kendall's head slump against the tile and moan in pleasure. He felt the tips brushing at his prostate, rubbing and his lips formed into an 'O' shape, pretty sure he was clawing James' back right now. He felt James' hand hoist up one of his legs, his chin resting on Kendall's shoulder and his fingers slowly withdrawing from the gaping and wet hole to hoist Kendall's other leg up. Kendall's fingers went into James' hair, James not saying anything as he raised him off his feet and Kendall felt his body shaking in anticipation at what was going on. Did he want this? He never had penetrative sex before and never with him being on the bottom so to say that he was afraid would be an understatement. Yet, he felt something gently pressing against his entrance, eyes fluttering as the head of James' cock pushed through the ring of muscle and he let out a wanton moan.

"James~" Kendall breathed, James fully sheathed and slowly pulling his hips back before snapping them forward in a quick thrust. Kendall clutched at James' back, the brunette fucking him into the shower wall and steam encasing them and _oh~_ it just felt so _good. _"James, J-_James_~" Kendall moaned, heavy cock practically dragging in his insides and stabbing his prostate. The hips were thrusting up steadfast and never falling out of rhythm, James saying nothing and Kendall the only one that was breathing heavy and letting out little wet whimpers.

"Kendall. . .Kendall? _Kendall shit!_" he heard James shout and Kendall opened his eyes wide, water splashing from the shower in his face as the shower door was quickly yanked open and James was trying to pull him up. Kendall wasn't standing, he was lying at the bottom of the tub, fingers deep in his ass and other hand wrapped around his cock. James wasn't naked, James was fully clothed and Kendall felt his face stinging with embarrassment. He. . .it was all in his imagination. And James tugged the blond out of the tub, his skin red and flushed from the heat of the water and onto the tile floor. The brunette reached in, turning the water off before he looked over at Kendall with raised eyebrow. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You could have drowned."

"I-I was. . ." Kendall couldn't explain himself, he was having a fantasy about James fucking him. Not the other way around this time and Kendall didn't know what in his mind provoked such an image. Provoke his body to touch and finger himself as that image played. James stared at Kendall's face before he sighed and got up to his feet.

"Whatever. . .that guy is coming over today."

"Jett?"

"Whatever."

"What happened about the 'lube incident'?"

"I need to talk with him about some things," James replied, walking out of the bathtub. Kendall quickly got up, his skin stinging from being under the hot water for too long before grabbing his robe off of the counter and throwing it on his body before hurrying out of the bathroom to catch up to James.

"Talk to him about what things?" Kendall asked and James glanced over his shoulder, looking at him with quirked eyebrow and Kendall blushed, "You know. . .I _am _curious as to what he means to you."

"If you must know, he's helping me get into the modeling business," James replied, sitting down on the couch and shifting around the folders that were sitting on top of the clutter and Kendall raised an eyebrow at that. He sat down beside James, a bit confused.

"So he isn't a friend, he isn't a friend with benefits and yet, he's helping you get a job and you're fucking him in return?"

"Yes."

". . .Is he getting you anywhere?" Kendall asked and James paused.

". . .He's. . .trying I guess," James muttered and Kendall frowned. He didn't know why, but that made Kendall angry. James was selling his body out to someone that may not even be upholding his end of the deal.

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I _should _and _shouldn't _be doing? Mr. 'I-Don't-Know-What-I-Want'?" James spat and Kendall frowned.

"Well I'm just looking out for you!"

"So now you like me?"

"I don't know!"

"Then shut up!" James shouted, storming off the couch and down to his bedroom. Kendall stared, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. What is his problem with James? He fantasized about the brunette, he liked getting touched and he didn't like that James was giving his body away for a job. . .did he like him? But that was impossible, he didn't even know anything about James, how could he be having these sorts of feelings for him? It just wasn't logical, it just-

The door buzzer sounded and Kendall glanced at the door and then back at the hallway, James not coming out and he sighed. He got onto his feet, walking over and opening the door to let Jett stroll in, the model with seductive smile on his face once he saw Kendall.

"Well hello there, Kendall," Jett purred and Kendall blushed, now feeling uncomfortable in his state of dress and the brown eyes raking over his form. Kendall's eyes flickered over to the hallway, James still not exiting his room and he bit his lip in nerves.

"J-James is in his room," Kendall stuttered and Jett smiled, approaching Kendall and beginning to back the blond into the kitchen counter.

"What a cute little stutter you have. . .wonder if you stutter during sex," Jett said and Kendall felt his face heating in fear. James, _please _get out here. He felt his lower back bumping into the counter and he squeaked, raising his hands to block Jett's advances.

"I-I warn you, I know how to defend myself. I know every single move in the book, Tiger-style, Crane-"

"I know a couple of moves myself," Jett said with a smile and in a swoop, Jett had Kendall's legs and lifting the blond in the air with Kendall's back still against the counter and began to move in between the kicking limbs. "This is called 'the suspended congress'. I also know Doggy style and Missionary, care to see?" Jett breathed and Kendall was this close to screaming out before he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Jett did too, letting go of Kendall and the blond quickly scrambling away as James entered and smiled at Jett.

"Hey there," James said with a flirty smile and Jett smiled back.

"Hey there beautiful," Jett said and pulled James into a wet and hot kiss that made Kendall feel sick to his stomach and so angry. That bastard, what was he trying to pull here? One second he was about ready to rape Kendall and the next moment, here he was kissing on James, making the brunette whimper in pleasure as he moved from his lips down to his neck and give little nips and bites and hands moving down to squeeze and grope James' behind. James was gasping, little 'ohs' and 'ahs' exiting his mouth before Jett could kiss him again and Kendall felt himself gritting his teeth at the display. James giggled, pulling away and pointing at the table.

"There's some pictures I want you to take along with the old ones and-"

"Uh-huh, later baby," Jett murmured, kissing James again and slowly beginning to grind his hips against James as he held the brunette still. James broke away, looking at Jett with solemn eyes.

"But you haven't shown any of my headshots yet and-"

"I said later, baby. Right now, I just want to see your body again," Jett said, tugging James' shirt up to expose the tan abs and James gave a smile, though Kendall could see it wasn't as happy as it usually was. Jett scooped James into his arms, carrying the brunette towards the bedroom and Kendall heard the door close a couple seconds later. And now he was going to fuck James, when the brunette wanted to just talk. Just sees him as some easy lay, that isn't right. James _does _have feelings, even though being a whore hides them pretty well. That. . .that bastard.

. . .That was all Kendall could do? All he could say?

James didn't want him to interfere. . .James seemed like he had everything under control and he didn't want Kendall to pry into James' life. . .Kendall sighed, moving to sit down on the couch and grab his laptop. He opened it, logging on and opening up the document for his story. He had already sent in about twelve chapters, not planning for the story to go too long. And right now, it was boiling down to the confrontation between Jamez and Ken. . .about how they really felt about each other. Kendall sighed, staring at the text he typed while already beginning to hear the sound of whimpering moans from down the hall and his fingers began to add on to what he had.

"_Why can't we just be together? I know you want me, is it because I'm not famous like you? Are you just embarrassed of me?"_

"_It's not like that, Ken."_

"_Then what is it!"_

"_I just don't want you to get hurt. . .you don't deserve someone like me, I'm not the kind of guy you think I am."_

"_Then why won't you tell me? Why won't you let me love you?"_

"_Because. . .we just can't be together, Ken. I'm sorry. . .we can still be friends."_

"_I don't want you to be my friend! I want you to _

. . .Kendall wanted James. He wanted him so bad and Kendall found himself closing his laptop back and placing it back on the table. Now his 'whatever' with James was starting to interfere with his writing and he couldn't be having that. But. . .what was it? He pulled his knees up to his chest, looking down at the clutter on the table and at the portfolio containing James' headshots. He picked it up, flipping it open to see some charming pictures of the brunette in different outfits and giving a dazzling smile to the camera. James looked like the perfect kind of model, beautiful and confident, Kendall wondered why it was taking so long for him to actually become one or at least get a photo shoot with some designer. He flipped through a couple more pictures, smiling at the ones of James dressed as a goofy but cute nerd, sweating at the ones of James in a bathrobe and giving the camera seductive looks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" he heard Jett shout and Kendall jumped, the model briskly walking past him with clothes halfway on his muscular frame and cell phone to his ear. He didn't even notice Kendall, barging out the door and making his way down the hall to the lobby and Kendall sat there before glancing at the portfolio in his hand.

"H-Hey!" Kendall shouted, getting up and sticking his head out to see where the model went to find no trace of him anywhere in the hallway. He forgot it, he forgot the pictures and James didn't get anything out of this encounter. Kendall frowned, closing the door behind him rather roughly and walking down the hall to James' bedroom. He gave a knock on the door, hearing a mumble behind the door and Kendall slowly opened it. James was lying in the bed, naked and semen splattered on his thighs. "You guys actually finished?"

"He managed to get to his orgasm, I didn't," James mumbled and turned over, showing off his still prominent erection. He glanced at the thing in Kendall's hands, hurt flashing over his face before being replaced with anger. "He forgot it again?" James asked and Kendall nodded his head.

"I'm sorry about this."

"No. . .he promised to introduce me to some of his friends though so maybe I can bring it then or something-"

"You just let him walk all over you, don't you?" Kendall spoke and James shot up from the bed, giving Kendall a hard glare.

"I don't let _no one _walk all over me. Get out," James hissed and Kendall frowned. He tossed the portfolio on the bed, Kendall walking over and sitting at the foot of it.

"James, if you really want to become a model, you don't need Jett. We can get you an agent that will _actually _help you."

"I can take care of myself!" James shouted and reached down to snatch the portfolio but Kendall quickly grabbed on it. James raised an eyebrow, tugging it back and Kendall only tugged back harder. "What the fuck is your problem! Let go!"

"I'm only trying to help you! He's a sleaze!"

"Why do you care!"

"Because I like you, okay!" Kendall shouted and James stopped tugging on the portfolio to stare at Kendall. The blond was blushing hard, silence in the room and James averted his eyes, little blush coming over his cheeks as well.

"Like?. . .Do you _like _like me?"

". . .Do you _like _like me?" Kendall asked and James scoffed.

"Not really."

". . .Oh. . .then I guess I don't either," Kendall muttered and he could see the hurt on James' face. The brunette snatched the portfolio from Kendall's hands, holding it close to his chest.

"Don't touch my stuff again or I'll kill you," James threatened and Kendall scoffed.

"You have really nice pictures in there."

". . .Really?"

"Yeah, you look nice in all them. Don't see why you're not already a model," Kendall replied and James looked at him, slowly beginning to close his legs and cover his nude lower half. Kendall forgot all about James being nude, for once it felt like he wasn't bothered by the brunette's body and wasn't interested at the moment. Right now, he was interested in the fact that James was still blushing as he cradled the portfolio in his hands.

"It's. . .not all that great," James muttered and Kendall frowned.

"Yes they are. You look professional and intelligent-"

"No I don't, those pictures aren't really good actually. I'm glad he didn't take them."

"Why?" Kendall asked and James tossed the portfolio onto the nightstand. He then pulled the drawer out, pulling out another portfolio and tossing it to Kendall.

"These are better," James replied and Kendall quirked an eyebrow, opening it to look through the photos. They were all of James with his shirt off, James in underwear, James underneath a blanket and giving off a sexual desire. They were nice. . .but the other photos James looked like he had _some _decency. These photos, James just looked like a whore that got a hold of a camera.

"You look like a slut," Kendall blurted out and James snatched the portfolio from Kendall again.

"No one's asking for your opinion. I heard good feedback for these pictures of me."

"From who? Jett? Because he doesn't appreciate anything from you other than your body."

"My body is flawless, why shouldn't he?"

"Well wouldn't you want someone to love you for more than your body? Like. . .you as a person?"

". . .Like as a sexy person?"

"No," Kendall said with a sigh and then held his head down, face growing heated, "Like. . .I like that. . .sometimes you can be decent. . .and you can be a nice person to talk to sometimes."

"We barely talk to each other."

"But we're talking now, right?. . .And I like talking to you like this," Kendall muttered and James turned his head.

". . .Are you just talking to me to have sex with me? You taking up my offer?" James asked and Kendall shook his head with a sigh.

"I just. . .I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not a baby and you don't _like _like me so what's it to you?"

"Well I don't have to want to fuck you in order to lo-"

Kendall closed his lips, he was about to say it. He was about to say 'love' and Kendall felt his heart beginning to race in horrible embarrassment. James heard what he was about to say, staring at Kendall with wide eyes. "I-I'll just go-"

James grabbed Kendall's hand as the blond tried to leave, pulling Kendall close and the blanket that James had over his lower body moved to show the throbbing organ and Kendall blushed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kendall said quickly and James just squeezed his hand tighter.

"No, what did you say?" James croaked and Kendall could almost see it was so much fear in his eyes and Kendall was confused. What was James afraid of?. . .Of Kendall loving him? Or better yet, Kendall _wanting _to love him? Kendall didn't know and he found his throat going so horribly dry. Kendall licked his lips, hand trembling in James' grasp.

"I. . .I don't have to want to fuck you in order to love you," Kendall said quietly and James stared at Kendall's face before shaking his head.

"Since when did 'like' turn to 'love'?"

"It didn't. . .but it could. . ."

"Well I don't want it to," James said and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"I don't need you to love me, Kendall. I just need you to pay half the rent," James said sternly and Kendall stared at the brunette's face. There was that look of fear in James' eyes, like he was putting up a guard and Kendall wished that he could just talk to him. That was all he really was asking, to just talk. James released his hand, pulling the blanket back over his legs and looked away, Kendall still remaining.

"Well. . .what if I do begin to love you?"

"Then I don't have anything to give you. Or anything that you may want other than really, _really _good sex. I don't like talking, I don't like being all touchy-feely, I don't like any of the romantic and sweet stuff that you like, that isn't me."

"You liked our date, didn't you?"

James remained silent at that and Kendall scooted forward, "I just. . .maybe if we talked it out-"

"I don't talk! Just leave me alone!" James shouted, foot kicking from underneath the sheet and hitting Kendall. Kendall jumped up at the contact, quickly exiting the bedroom and closing the door shut behind him. He leaned against the wood, giving a soft sigh and closing his eyes. He knew what he wanted now. . .he wanted James, to know James. . .to love James.

But too bad James didn't want the same thing.


	16. The Burning Edge

_Another update! And I started school this week so. . .yeah. . .probably not going to be getting as frequent of chapters like you used to. And I'm still feeling meh, ugh, hopefully next chapter I'll feel better about it but ugh. Anyways, thanks to xCarganxKoganx, JuliaBearr, 0verdramatic, Mrs. Zach Porter, LaceyDean, xFAN. GIRLx, sasukesmyemo394, 3taz2, amrice101, welshmaslow, Sir RCCS, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, LAUREN ELIZABETH SUTTER, Nazrita, Lil Badass Kaulitz, Love and Heartz, Bowman0306, Jackiie Hallows, Ainsworth the Writer, TheMelodyInMyHead, Whatwhy, nickyd92, Left-HandedDevilBrat, JoyWhitlockSalvatore, cellyjelly, BigTimeGleekBTR, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, child who is cool, MaddyB3 and kendallsgirl12 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>shop·ping [n. shop-ing]:<em>** _the act of a person who shops. To use in a sentence:_

Kendall paced back and forth outside of the store, inside people shopping and bit his lip. James had the day off and wasn't here but he wasn't here for the brunette anyways. Or at least, that brunette. He let out a sigh, taking a step and walking inside the retail store, green eyes scanning around until landing on the person he was looking for. The brunette male, Kendall remembering his name was Dak, was folding shirts and placing them on the clearance table, not noticing Kendall walking up to him until the blond gave him a small tap on the shoulder. He turned around, expecting to help a customer when his eyes widened at Kendall's face. He gave a shy smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, hi," he said, positively beaming and Kendall gave a small smile back.

"Hi. . .um, listen, can I talk to you for a second? I want to ask-"

"Sure! I was just about to go on break right now!" he exclaimed, dropping the unfolded shirts on the table in a big messy pile. Kendall watched with raised eyebrow as the brunette grabbed a blond co-worker, explaining to her that he was leaving for a short while and pointed over at the shirts that needed to be folded. He left her before she could even say that was alright, Kendall following him out the entrance and to the nearest food court table. Dak sat down across from Kendall, Kendall sitting down with still nervous smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"James," Kendall replied and he noticed how Dak's face slightly fell in happiness.

"Oh. . .well, yeah, what do you want to know?" Dak asked and Kendall bit his lip.

"I want to know about him and Jett. Why is he letting Jett do this to him? He isn't helping him or anything and. . .wait, do you know about Jett?"

"Yeah, I know about him. See his face every time I need to restock the sunglasses. . .how do you know he's not helping him?"

"I just have this feeling he's just using him for his body. And James is completely fine with it and I'm just really confused," Kendall said with an exhausting sigh. Dak gave a gentle smile, leaning forward on the palm of his hand.

"You really sound like you're trying to know him."

"Well yeah, I mean, we've been living together for almost half a year and I don't know that much about him still. Just little things."

"Like what?" Dak asked and Kendall glanced at his folded hands, giving a small shrug.

"He like sex, _a lot_, he only likes scary movies when he's watching it with someone else, he talks to himself in the mirror on a regular basis, he doesn't like sleeping with the covers over him since he always gets stuck in the sheets when he gets up in the morning-"

"Really?" Dak asked surprised and Kendall nodded.

"I had to help him out a couple of times. . .he likes ice cream, the really bright colored ones though and he likes some of my cooking even though it's vegetarian and. . ." Kendall stopped, seeing Dak trying to hide his smile and he looked at the brunette confused, "What's so funny?"

"You two are so cute together, it's almost making me cry," Dak said, sucking in a breath and shaking his head. "Because, James says almost the same kind of things about you."

". . .He _does?_"

"Yeah. Kind of subconsciously though, I think he was trying to make you sound unattractive."

"Gee, how sweet of him," Kendall said dryly but Dak shook his head.

"No, he likes the little things from you too and he notices. He noticed how you would always poke your tongue out the corner of your lips whenever you write something," Dak replied and Kendall blushed, _he _didn't even knew he did that, "Or when you always brush your hair like five times before just throwing on a beanie, that kind of pisses him off actually since he thinks your hair is nice and you're always hiding it."

"Are you _serious?_"

"Yep. He thinks it's kind of cute when you scrunch your nose at some things especially meat, he also likes it when you-"

"Well if he likes all these things about me, then why doesn't he say anything? Or treat me any different?" Kendall asked, blush on his cheeks at the words and Dak gave a small shrug.

"Because he doesn't know that you notice the small things about him either."

"Well maybe I would tell him that if we actually talked. . .why doesn't he like to talk to people about himself or his past? Did something happen?" Kendall asked and Dak gave a small sigh.

"I guess you can say something like that. . .when me and James were teens, he wasn't like this. He was shy, quiet. . .kind of chubby-"

"Chubby?" Kendall asked in disbelief and Dak nodded, beginning to take out his wallet.

"I have the picture to prove it," he replied, flipping his wallet open and showing the first photo inside. Kendall took it, looking at it with raised eyebrow at the picture to find that he remembered seeing it before. He remembered seeing it in the clutter of pictures on the coffee table in the first couple of days that Kendall was rooming with James. The picture of the two teenagers. . .only apparently the skinny one that was smiling so vibrantly wasn't James, it was Dak. Kendall handed Dak's wallet back, the brunette tucking it back into his pocket and leaning forward once again,

"He had this boyfriend, right, and he was a _complete _jackass. Like. . .I don't know, something was just fucked in his head or something. He always brought James down and made fun about his weight in front of his friends like it was cool but when they were alone, he treated James like a prince. He didn't want to hear James whenever he wanted to tell him about his feelings, he never liked being out in public and doing romantic things. . .I guess because James thought he was embarrassed to be with someone that looked like him."

". . .That's horrible," Kendall said and Dak nodded.

"They broke up and James began to work out, eating right, trying to make himself beautiful and win him back. Eventually, he began to look like he does now and his boyfriend ended up coming back to him. But then, it was always sex. He still didn't respect James in public, now it was just fine to grab at him even when James didn't want it. . .and I guess James just figured his body was the only thing that was good about him after they broke up again when James wasn't putting out enough."

"If you knew what was going on, why didn't you say anything about it or try to do something?" Kendall asked and Dak sighed.

"Look at me and him now, he barely listens to me now and he barely listened to me then. He didn't want to accept that maybe it was just that one guy that was messed up and there were other people out there that would be a perfect match, thought that if he didn't think he was a good person on the inside and out that _everyone _is like that and only wants what he looks like. He's distant like this because he doesn't want anyone that could hurt him emotionally again with feelings. . .figured he wasn't important enough. . ."

"Well Jett isn't treating him right."

"And are you going to do something about it?"

". . .I might," Kendall said softly, getting up onto his feet, "I like him and I want to know him for more than just his body. . .maybe I can just pull him aside and talk about me and then we'll start a conversation up or something," Kendall replied and Dak gave a gentle smile.

"That sounds good. . .don't tell him I told you the story though, he'd kill me," Dak replied and Kendall nodded his head. He extended his hand out for Dak to shake, the brunette taking it and giving it a half-hearted shake.

"Thank you for giving me some info about him. Think it might help," Kendall replied and Dak just gave a shrug.

"No problem," he replied and looked at his clock, "Well, I'll just get back to the store. . .take care," Dak replied and Kendall nodded, turning on his heel with hands in his pockets and head held high with a plan in mind.

* * *

><p>James was lying on the couch, in his underwear and watching television when Kendall entered the apartment. He just gave Kendall a small nod for a hello before turning more to face the television and watch his program. Kendall stood behind the couch, seeing that James was watching some fashion show and he glanced down at James' neutral expression.<p>

". . .I bet you would be better as a fashion designer," Kendall replied and James looked up at the blond confused. Kendall bit his lip, moving and sitting beside James, "Or you owning a fashion industry. They could use interesting minds like yours and stuff. . ."

". . .What are you trying to pull?" James asked confused and Kendall frowned.

"Nothing. . .you know, I didn't always want to be a writer," Kendall started off and James scoffed.

"What did you want to be then?" James asked and Kendall gave a small smile.

"I wanted to be a hockey player."

James snorted, "You? A hockey player? Aren't hockey players a little bit more. . ." James leaned over, grabbing onto Kendall's arms and giving them a good squeeze to feel toned muscle, "huskier than you?"

"Hey, don't let my size fool you. I can play and I played good."

"Hmm, I could have taken you down on the ice," James said with a smirk and Kendall felt like he was beaming even more. He's talking about himself, they were getting somewhere. Kendall scooted closer, all focus off the television now as he casually threw an arm around the cushion James was leaning on.

"So you played hockey, huh?"

"Yeah, I murdered them when I was in high school. Barreled down anyone that in my way and a good shot too. You know, I met my. . ." and that was when James fell silent, Kendall knowing the brunette was going to say 'boyfriend'. The boyfriend that treated him like crap because he wasn't a model-looking man, he was James. Kendall's hand slowly went down, touching on James' bare shoulder and giving James a soft look.

". . .It's alright. . .you are a beautiful person, James."

"I-I know I am, I don't need someone like you telling me that," James stuttered out, trying to shrug off Kendall's hand but Kendall slowly placed his other hand on James' cheek.

"I think you do. . .that's why you're with Jett, huh? Because he thinks your body is beautiful and that's all you think is important but you know you need more, James. . .and I can give that to you. I can love you for all your thoughts, your hopes, dreams, mind, body and soul. Just give me a chance and let me in," Kendall said softly and he felt his body beginning to lean upwards and onto James, slowly pushing the brunette down until he was lying on top of James. His hand was still stroking his cheek, the other now tangling in the brown hair and feeling how soft the brown locks were.

"You don't know how it was like for me. It isn't the same thing."

"Yes it is. Someone using you for your body and you not getting anything out of the relationship."

"I'm getting a career."

"Hardly," Kendall said with a scoff and James frowned. Kendall leaned his forehead against James', lips hot against James' and breathing softly.

"I don't want you to get hurt again. What if it gets worse? You don't care about your body, what if you get sick? Or if he takes it too far and rapes you?"

"I know when to say 'stop'."

"I don't, because then you'll be afraid of disappointing him and he won't 'love' you."

"Why are you talking like this to me like you really know me?" James spat and Kendall looked into the hazel eyes, so close and he could almost see the fear and hurt swimming in them. Kendall's nose nuzzled against the tip of James', skin extremely soft and sending shivers up Kendall's spine.

"Because I know I can help you and I can love you the way you deserve," Kendall whispered a few inches above James' lips before closing the small distance between them. The kiss was soft, innocent and loving or at least Kendall was trying to make it be. James' lips were moving against his, hesitantly but slowly increasing in speed and James' hands were resting on Kendall's sides. Kendall felt legs moving wrap around his waist, James clinging onto him like a koala as the kiss began to grow deeper and Kendall felt a tongue pressing against his lips begging for entrance. Kendall parted his lips the same moment James parted his, Kendall's tongue managing to slip into the brunette's mouth first and gently twirl around James'. He was trying to be gentle, trying to kiss like Jett would never kiss James, with love. With comfort.

James' hips accidentally rolled up against Kendall, the blond feeling a not so subtle bulge in the tight boxer-briefs the brunette was wearing. James pulled away, teeth pulling on Kendall's lower lip before releasing and biting on his own lower lip.

"I don't know how you do this," James breathed and Kendall smiled.

"Because I care about you, that's why it feels so different," Kendall whispered and kissed James again, tongue taking slightly more dominance but still trying to remain gentle. It was turning into a sensual kiss, Kendall feeling his skin growing hot and his own pants growing tight in the front as James continued to roll his hips. James gave a gentle whimper and moan that Kendall easily swallowed and turned his head, eyes closed as he began to pant and moan and jutting his hips faster and harder against Kendall's. Little 'ah's' and 'oh's' were escaping his lips, friction growing between them and god, Kendall was beginning to need it as much as James was. But he didn't want to give the wrong impression, that he was just being nice in order to get the brunette hot and ready to fuck. He really cared about James, he wasn't going to let him think his body was the only thing he needed to charm him.

But then Kendall's heart almost stopped when James gently pushed him up into a sitting position and crawled to sit in his lap. He turned around, pulling the coffee table a little bit closer so he can brace himself and lean back. And with that, he began to grind and roll his hips on Kendall's lap, head thrown back and whimpering in pleasure. Kendall watched as the abs rippled with each movement, James' underwear clad erection rubbing and rolling against the front of his jeans and over his bulge. It was sexy, James was very sexy and Kendall licked his hips. It was getting harder to not touch James, touch his chest, touch his stomach, his thighs. He should be stopping this, trying to talk and tell James he didn't need to do this. But it just felt so _good_. Kendall repressed a moan from a particularly hard grind, one that James gave a pleased moan.

"Fuck," James breathed, hips rolling and rubbing faster and Kendall found his hands twitching with ache and want. He needed to touch him, he needed to grab something. He felt James' underwear was dampening with pre-cum, James' body beginning to grow slightly slick with sweat. James lolled his head back up, hair beginning to grow matted with sweat and biting on his lower lip. "You think I'm a slut, don't you?" James asked and Kendall shook his head.

"No, I don't. You're not a sl-_ah~_" Kendall moaned and then bit his lip. James gave a humorless laugh.

"I'm a stupid and dumb slut. This is all I'll ever be good for," James said and Kendall shook his head, hands going to grab James' hips and still them. James let out a breathy whine at the loss of movement, Kendall struggling to hold the brunette still.

"That isn't true. James, you're so much more James. We don't have to do this, _you _don't have to do this. Do you want to talk? We can talk. We'll talk forever, James and never have to do this if that makes you feel happy and appreciate who you are. You're beautiful, inside and out," Kendall replied and James stared down at the blond, a hand going to gently lift his and place it on his chest. James slowly began to rock, one of Kendall's hands on his hips while the other was slowly being trailed down the heated body, down each sculptured muscle and Kendall watched the brunette's face.

"You make me feel so different. . .I hate you, I want you, I like to tease you, I want you to like me. . .you make me feel so. . .strange," James whispered, hand trailing Kendall's down to the waistband of his underwear, so dangerously close to the bulge and Kendall pulled his hand away.

"James, please. I don't want you to think we have to do this. I'll love you for everything."

"Stop saying that, it isn't true," James choked out and Kendall frowned.

"Yes it is, James."

"I'm a slut. I'm a whore. Steve said I was a loser and I'm a whore, everyone I've been with knows I'm a whore, you even called me a slut, I'm just a stupid slut-"

"Stop it!" Kendall shouted, grabbing James' hips and stilling them. He tugged James off of his lap, pushing the brunette down to sit down beside him and wrapped arms around him in a big hug. "You're so much more. . .you're none of those things to me anymore, not now, not ever. . ." Kendall whispered and James remained still as Kendall pulled back and began to kiss his lips, his chin, his cheek.

"Touch me, please," James whimpered and Kendall nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"Don't want to if that's all you think I'm after."

"Please touch me, Kendall. Please, I-I need it," James begged, trying to climb back into his lap and Kendall held him down.

"No, just sit there and let go," Kendall whispered and James clung onto Kendall's shoulder.

"Please, Kendall. _Please~_" James moaned in his ear, erection straining and slowly rubbing against Kendall's thigh as James tried to turn his body more into the contact. James swung a leg over, situating himself in Kendall's lap and wrapped arms around Kendall's shoulders tight as he rocked his hips. "How much you love me? Tell me?" James breathed, hips rocking fast and Kendall licked his lips.

"So much, I want you and I want to love you so _very _much."

"Again, again," James panted, voice coming out higher than usual and Kendall's hands moved to touch gently at James' back and spine. James let out a breathy whine, hips jutting faster and harder and fuck, Kendall felt he was going to cum. He felt it with each hard movement the brunette was making, every needy whimper and moan.

"I want to love you, James. I want you to love me, I want you to let me love you," Kendall whispered and James moaned, forehead leaning against Kendall's.

"Again, _ah-again~_" James moaned, face red and Kendall kissed James, tongue doing all the talking. Kendall loved James, he wanted James, he wanted to know James as a friend, a lover, a muse. He wanted to know James' thoughts, even if the brunette thought they didn't matter he wanted to hear them from those gorgeous lips. James pulled back, head going back and grip around Kendall tightening as his voice croaked out Kendall's name in a pleasured and loud moan before Kendall could feel wetness where James was slowly rocking and see a stain on the underwear. James licked his lips, face red as he looked in Kendall's eyes. ". . .Made me cum."

"I can see that," Kendall replied and James slid off of Kendall's body to roll to the other side of the couch. He lifted his legs up, thumbs hooking around the brim of his underwear and tugged it off, flaccid member coming into Kendall's line of vision and semen smeared all over the still flushed skin. James glanced over his shoulder, tossing the soiled underwear into the laundry basket by the door.

"By the way, it's your turn to do laundry," James replied and Kendall's eyes widened.

"I'm not touching your dirty underwear!"

"But I thought you love me," James said softly and Kendall blushed. He didn't know if the brunette was teasing him or if he was really being concerned and didn't want to question it if he really _was_. So, Kendall got up and off the couch, beginning to walk over to grab the basket. "But I still need to go with Jett to meet his friends," James replied and Kendall stopped, turning around to stare at the brunette in shock.

"James, don't."

"I know what I'm doing, Kendall. It's just brunch and talking with some execs and photographers."

"If you go, I'm coming with you," Kendall said sternly and James smiled, shaking his head. Kendall felt his heart flutter a bit, because at that moment he felt his nose was scrunching at the thought. . .something James thought was cute.

"I'm fine Kendall, I can take care of myself," James replied and the blond frowned.

"Not with Jett."

"What, you don't think I can be alright by myself?"

"I just don't trust that you'll be okay with someone like him and people you never met before," Kendall replied and he could see that James was slowly beginning to grow annoyed and angry with what Kendall was saying to him.

"I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself. Not like we're boyfriends or something," James replied and Kendall raised his hands in annoyance.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I _want _to be your boyfriend! And you're not going anywhere with Jett."

"Don't tell me what to do like I'm some child!"

"I'm just looking out for you! Stop being so fucking stubborn and just listen to me!" Kendall shouted and James scoffed.

"And if I choose not to?"

"Then you're being stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"Fucking. . .you're such a baby!" Kendall shouted and James stormed onto his feet.

"See if I care what you think about me! I'm going and I'm getting that damn job!"

"You don't need it!"

"Fuck are you to tell me what I _need? _What _I _need is for you to just stay out of my business and stick to your book!" James shouted, beginning to storm down the hallway towards his bedroom and slammed the door right behind him. Kendall bit his tongue, the urge to just scream out on his lips but he just groaned. He walked to James' door, leaning his cheek on the wood and placing a hand on the door.

"James?" Kendall said softly and he heard no response though he also heard no noise, ". . .I still love you, James. . .I just don't want you to get hurt."

It was quiet and Kendall let out a soft sigh, beginning to leave before he heard a soft noise. The door opened, James' head peeking through and lips giving Kendall a quick peck on the lips. Kendall's eyes widened with shock as James pulled away.

"You're too nice to be with someone like me," James said softly and Kendall blushed.

"Doesn't mean you don't deserve someone nice."

". . .Come if you want, the brunch is in the afternoon," James replied and Kendall found himself slowly nodding his head. James glanced at Kendall one more time before shaking his head and sighing, "You're such an idiot for falling in love with me."

"Love makes people do a lot of stupid things. Though I don't think falling for you is one of them," Kendall said with a smile and James smiled back, stepping back inside and gently closing his door. Kendall leaned against it again, stupidest smile on his face as he gave a soft sigh.

It was a start.


	17. His Duty to Protect

_Here's another update you guys. And bleh, still meh. Well, here's the next chapter anyways and thanks to annabellex2, TheFonzGhandi19, samanthaclaireee, samsam33, Newbie-0.0Q, Gravind Divine, logngetbetter, Nick Lane, RaNDoM HeArT, LifeLikeABook, LogansWifey, TheMelodyInMyHead, Jackiie Hallows, TheClaire24, BaronofDenmark, Sir RCCS, Lil Badass Kaulitz, LessThanThree333, BabyCakes202, TaylorUndead, welshmaslow, 1Avid-reader, JoyWhitlockSalvatore, Left-HandedDevilBrat, cellyjelly, BigTimeGleekBTR, Love and Heartz, kendallsgirl12, Getlostinthesound, Nazrita, nickyd92, child who is cool and Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy regardless of my feelings about it :P_

* * *

><p><strong><em>brunch [n. bruhnch<em>****_]: _**_A meal that serves as both breakfast and lunch. To use in a sentence:_

The drive up to the place Jett was scheduling the brunch was tense, mostly because James knew Kendall was seething in the passenger's seat about going there in the first place. But James just had to get this job, he was so close, he just knew it. So even though Kendall would always mutter how they should just turn around and go back home or just go somewhere else and forget about this entire thing, James tried to keep a level head about this whole thing. They pulled up to a hotel about twenty minutes later, the building looking quite nice and rather perfect with a little garden bistro out to the left and James glanced over at Kendall.

". . .Please just don't do anything," James replied. He didn't even tell Jett that Kendall was coming, hopefully it won't be too much of a problem. Kendall scoffed, getting out of the car and stomping over to lean on the hood with arms crossed and face in a scowl as James sighed and got out the car himself to walk over to the pouting blond, "Please Kendall?"

"I'm not going to make any promises to act civil if him and his friends are treating you like some piece of meat," Kendall snapped and James smiled, little laugh slipping from his lips that made Kendall raise an eyebrow in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"Just. . .you're a vegetarian and 'piece of meat', I don't know, you're just really cute," James said with a little smile and he didn't miss how Kendall's face lightened with a blush on his cheeks. James leaned over, giving Kendall a tiny kiss on the nose and pulled away with a smile, "I have this under control. . .but if they don't have room for you at the table then-"

"I'll be waiting out in the lobby for you, I'm not leaving this place without you," Kendall said sternly and James nodded, smile still big on his face. He gave Kendall a pat on the back, nudging the blond into the direction of the front door and the two began to walk inside. The lobby was just as beautiful on the inside as the outside, decorated to the fullest and only in matching cream colors and golds. It carried such an elegance that James wanted to be associated with himself, wanted to be viewed as elegant and rich, wanting to feel that way that he was a treasure worth desired. And he'll feel that way when he's in the magazines and the magazines were in the hands of all those that would desire him and want to be him or be with him. He would he praised, even though he would probably never see it.

. . .Or did James want that? He wanted more than a shallow love and adoration only based on what he looked like, a love that he chased for so many times and only ended up making him unhappy and desperate to fill the void. . .maybe. . .maybe they should just go-

"James!" he heard someone call out and the two of them glanced over by a set of glass doors, Jett coming out of them and waving his hand with a big smile. That smile faltered when he saw Kendall, the blond staring the model down with an angry glare as Jett approached. He slid hands over James' waist, giving the brunette a wet and hot kiss and James kissed him back with less emotion, feeling awkward knowing that Kendall was watching the two of them. Jett pulled away, pulling James closer to his body and glancing over at Kendall, "I didn't know you were coming along," Jett replied with an eyebrow raised and Kendall nodded.

"I'm here for supervision."

"Supervision? James isn't some six year old, you know," Jett said with a grin, hand going down to give James' ass a firm squeeze, "he's _all _man."

James just gave a nervous smile, Kendall scowling as Jett's hand trailed back up to rest on his waist, "Well, I don't have a seat for you at our table, unless you want to pay for it?"

"How much is a seat in the bistro?"

"$200," Jett replied and even James was surprised, staring at Jett with wide eyes.

"$200?" James repeated, astonished and Jett smiled, tugging James tighter and showing off those rows of pearly white teeth.

"Only the best for you, baby," Jett whispered, leaning in and capturing James' lips again and tongue slipping into James' mouth to prod and twirl and take possession of James' tongue. James tried to fight back the moan but he couldn't help but give a whimper into the model's mouth from another hard squeeze of his ass. Jett pulled away, pulling on James' lower lip with his teeth before releasing it and little strand of saliva was the only thing connecting them, and smiled before glancing at Kendall. The blond's face looked absolutely sick and James felt so guilty as Jett's arm tightened around his waist, "Well Kendall? Do you have the cash or are you just going to go home?"

"No. I'm going to wait out here until you guys are done."

"Oh, might be a long time though," Jett said and Kendall frowned even more.

"I'm not leaving him here with you," Kendall said and Jett laughed.

"Aren't you cute? Acting like I'm some bad guy, come on James, there are a couple of gentlemen that would like to meet you before brunch is over," Jett replied, tugging James away from Kendall and into the bistro. James watched as Kendall stared at them with solemn faces before moving to sit down on the sofa in the lobby. Jett maneuvered through the dining tables over to a table where three men were already seated with plates of pancakes and fruit in front of them. A blond, a brunette wearing a straw fedora and a redhead, James knew they were all models just from their faces. They were smiling when they saw James and Jett, Jett making sure James took the empty seat next to him.

"Boys, this is James. The one I was telling you about," Jett introduced and the redhead stuck his hand out to shake James.

"Pleasure to meet you. . .you are cute like he said," he complimented and James blushed, feeling a thumb running over the back of his hand in a slow and soft motion. The other two shook his hand after, giving a compliment accompanied with a flirty wink or trying to touch James even more than just rubbing their thumb over the back of his hand. The blond moved his grip to feel James' arms and say how 'muscular and strong' he felt. The fedora wearer reached over to run well groomed fingers through James' hair and compliment how 'smooth and soft' it was. James gave a shy thanks to each of them, giving a nervous smile as the waiter sat down in front of him pancakes and fruit.

"So um. . .when are the execs going to come?" James asked and Jett gave a small sigh.

"They couldn't make it, baby. But these guys are here in their place and they'll send back word to their photographers and bosses about you," Jett replied and James just gave a slow nod, that feel of disappointment budging in his chest. The man in the fedora leaned forward, "Yeah, James. A couple of photographs and some interview questions that our bosses are interested about you."

"Oh, so you guys are interviewing me?" James asked and the three of them glanced between each other before looking at Jett, exchanging a smile and small wink.

"Yeah. We're going to interview you and see just how much you want to be a model for Palm Woods or Rocque-"

"Or N.T.H.," the blond replied and James nodded eagerly. N.T.H had the best looking clothes he'd ever seen but _way _too expensive for him to even buy a simple scarf. James had a few bites of pancake, none of the other men finishing off their food but just watching James eat. And when James ate the strawberries, the blond would lick his lips as if he could just taste the flavor that was on James' tongue. Jett gave a chuckle, hand going to rest at the back of James' neck and smiled.

"Baby, you're going to get all sticky," Jett cooed, leaning down and kissing James' strawberry juice covered chin and tongue darting out to lick the skin. Jett hummed, "So sweet, baby~"

"Jett. . ." James said softly, eyes flickering over to the three models that were watching them with raised eyebrows and Jett smiled against his skin.

"Alright then, let's get going for your interview. We'll take the back entrance," Jett replied, getting up and tugging James onto his feet. The brunette looked confused, Jett guiding him and the other three models a different way than where they came in and when they exited the bistro, they were in an entirely different area and heading to the elevators to go up to the rooms. James looked over his shoulder, not sure of where the lobby was and bit his lip.

"I need to let Kendall know-"

"Come on, baby, he's not your keeper or anything," Jett said with a strong smile, James feeling Jett rubbing his hip and the elevator doors slid open and the five of them stepped inside. Jett moved to begin sucking on James' neck, the brunette's teeth biting and nipping lightly and James bit his lower lip to keep from moaning out. What was Jett doing? Especially in front of prospective employers. But the models didn't seemed bothered, in fact they looked. . .excited. They were watching the two of them with a glimmer in their eyes, James specifically and the blond one kept licking his lips. James bit his lip, Jett pushing James a bit into the corner of the small space and hand going to grab James' ass. "Want to fuck you so bad right now," Jett whispered and James gasped.

"Not now," James whispered back and Jett smiled, giving a quick kiss and tongue lapping over James' lips.

"Just wait, baby," Jett mused and kissed James' chin before the door opened and the five of them stepped outside. Jett directed them down the hall to what James supposed was his hotel room and Jett pulled out his card key and slipped it into the slot. He unlocked the door, showing them all inside and the three models crashed on the couch while James awkwardly walked in and looked around at the nice living space. James felt Jett lead him to the middle of the room, fingers playing at the bottom of his shirt. "Alright boys, what do you want him to do first?"

"I'm curious as to what his body looks like. Model material?" the blond asked, getting up and placing a hand on James' shoulder to give a small squeeze. "Take off your shirt?"

". . .Um. . .for a picture or-"

"Examination," the blond replied and then pointed his thumb down the hallway, "and then I'll take some pictures of you," he replied with a smile and James gave an uneasy smile back, feeling the blond tugging his shirt off himself and the cool air hitting his bare torso. The blond discarded the shirt somewhere else, hand moving down James' back and feeling at the small of it, smiling. "Back dimples, how cute," he murmured and James gave a small smile. Then it disappeared when the blond's hand moved more down to give his behind a firm grope.

James jumped back, the blond raising his hands in defense, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the blond apologized and James looked around for his shirt.

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't want to do this when Kendall isn't here," James replied, looking around for his shirt but then the redhead got onto his feet at the sound of that.

"Aw, don't go away. Come here, let's see that smile of yours," he said, placing hands on his face and thumbs running over his cheeks. James shuddered at the touch, the redhead leaning forward and trying to give James a soft kiss and James broke away.

"Please stop, I-I'm not interested in this, I want to go," James said, looking around the room with fearful eyes and the man with the fedora gave Jett a glare. He grabbed the model, pulling him off to the corner where he thought James couldn't hear his comments. . ._thought._

"What happened to, 'This guy's a total easy fuck? He'll be sucking our dicks when we walk in?'" he spat and James' eyes widened. Jett. . .Jett was just setting him up? Just for him and his friends to fuck James? Kendall. . .he was such a dumb _slut_. Kendall was right, Kendall was right and he was such a stupid _whore_. The redhead began to wipe at James' face, James realizing he was beginning to cry and he cocked his head.

"Oh baby, don't cry," he murmured, kissing James regardless of James pushing him away. He nibbled at his lips, tongue pressing through and ravaging through James' mouth and he felt someone nipping at his shoulder, erection pressing into the back of his thigh. "Fuck you're sexy," the redhead mouthed against his lips, hand going to grab at James' front and James jumped back.

"I want to go home," James whimpered, Jett looking away from the man in the fedora to walk over and grab James. He tugged the brunette into the hall, giving him a stern glare.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop being a little bitch about this, you're embarrassing yourself," Jett growled and James felt another tear rolling down his face. So many memories of this with Steve, his ex yelling at him, saying how he was so stupid before just throwing James on the bed and fucking the brunette until James was crying and sobbing for him to stop. Jett looked into the hazel eyes, dark brown hard before softening, "Baby," Jett cooed, giving James a soft kiss, "Come on, baby. Let's have some fun, they _promised _me if you just show them a good time, they'll let their bosses know. And they are going to interview you, baby, just do this one little thing for us, please?"

". . .But Kendall-"

"Forget about him, he doesn't love you like this, does he?" Jett asked, kissing James again and slowly rubbing James through his pants. "Baby come here, let's show them how sexy you are," he whispered, pulling James back into the living room area and placing hands on James' hips. "He's alright, guys. Just a little scared."

"You can't be scared about getting naked in front of a camera," the blond replied, walking over and letting a hand trail down James' chest, "And we have a lot of. . .sexual shoots at N.T.H. Are you going to be able to show me you're not afraid of a little. . .touching?" he asked, button popping open his jeans and James was shaking. He felt Jett squeezing his shoulder, knowing the brunette was getting annoyed with James' unusual behavior.

"You should see him, he sucks cock good, don't you baby?" Jett asked in his ear, forcing James down to his knees. In a flash, the other two men were surrounding James, unbuckling their pants with eager and lusty smiles.

"Let me in on the action."

"Yeah, don't hog him. We need to share, see if his talents are worthy for us," the fedora wearer replied and James could hear Jett unzipping his own pants, a few seconds later a leaking cock was pushing against his cheek.

"Suck it good, baby," Jett murmured, the blond's cock coming up and brushing up against James' lips. James closed his eyes, god this was humiliating. Stupid whore. Stupid, stupid slut. He let his lips part, the blond's cock forcing inside his mouth and almost gagging James as he let out a guttural moan.

"Fuck, his mouth is _perfect_," he groaned, thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking James' mouth while the other three was trying to squirm their way inside the wet cavern. Jett was smiling down at him, sickening and the other three were looking at him with nothing but lust, not love. They saw a whore, not a model. They were looking at some stupid slut, not a person and James felt his eyes watering with tears as Jett kept rubbing the tip of his cock on James' cheek, wanting attention and wanting it now. Someone pulled his hair, pulling him off of the blond's cock and the redhead smiled down at him.

"Let me have a go at that pretty mouth," he said, sticking the tip of his own cock into James' mouth and moaning in pleasure. "Bet you'd look so cute with cum all over your face, huh baby?"

_No. _No they _weren't_. James pulled off, covering his face.

"Stay away!" James cried and hands were trying to pry and uncover his face. "Kendall! Kendall!" James sobbed and he felt someone hit his back.

"Stop being a baby," Jett hissed and James' hands were removed from his face, wet with tears and flushed red to look up into Jett's furious and annoyed one, "There are _so _many people that wished they could be you. And here you are blowing your chance, guess I was wrong about you. Guess you really _don't _have what it takes and you don't want it as bad as I thought."

"I-I want to be a model," James stuttered out. But he didn't want this, he didn't want to be treated like this. He wanted to be treated like Kendall was treating him, like he actually meant something more than just a pretty face. There was a flurry of knocks at the door, Jett turning to give it an annoyed scowl and glanced back at James.

"Take him to the bedroom," Jett replied and the redhead and blond grabbed onto James, hoisting the brunette onto his feet and gently lead him down the hall to the bedroom. James' feet dragged, hands rubbing and touching at his skin. They pushed him inside, onto the bed and the blond began to suck on James' neck, the redhead working on undoing James' pants.

"Mmm, you could definitely be a model at Rocque. . .I go first in fucking him," the blond said to the redhead, climbing on top of James and James feeling his pants slowly sliding down his thighs. Then his eyes popped wide at the sound of someone screaming his name.

"James! JAMES!" It was Kendall's voice and a few seconds later, Kendall practically kicked down the bedroom door and ran over to the bed, "Get the fuck off of him!" he yelled, grabbing the blond and throwing him off of James and swinging a fist at the redhead. He tugged James onto his feet, quickly ushering the brunette out of the room and James saw that Jett was stuffing his bleeding nose with tissue while the brunette with the fedora was standing there watching the two of them leaving. It took James a while to look down and notice that Kendall's fist had blood on it and as they stepped out of the room, James' shirt still off, that he gave a sniffle.

Kendall turned, shedding his jacket and covering James' bare torso, eyes so sorry and loving. "I told you, I told you something like this would happen and-"

"I know okay! I'm a stupid whore! Don't need to tell me twice!" James croaked and took off in a run, hearing Kendall calling out and running after him. He was so stupid, he was a dumb, stupid whore and fuck, he wasn't ever going to become a model, he wasted _so _much time fucking around with Jett and now to find that Jett wasn't even doing anything for him other than telling his friends that James was just some cheap slut that'll suck dick at the snap of the fingers. . .James was crying again and he felt so much anger at himself. He hated feeling like this, like some loser, like that fat teen he once was, a total loser.

And before he could reach the elevators, he felt someone grab his wrist and pull him back into a warm hug and a soft kiss to his lips.

"James. . .Jamie?" Kendall said softly and James let out a cough.

"What is that, your nickname for me now or something?" James asked with a sad smile and Kendall gave a small smile back.

"If it makes you feel better, then yeah Jamie," Kendall said with his charming smile and fuck, James feels like a total loser even more now because Kendall was being _nice _trying to warn him about Jett and James didn't listen and now. . .he felt Kendall stroke away a couple of tears, eyes determined, "When you didn't come out for a while, I got worried and started asking around for Jett's room. . .I just knew you'd be somewhere close by. . .did they-"

"Made me suck them off? Yes. Would have fucked me too if you didn't come and rescue me like the charming knight you are."

"I'm not a knight, I'm your boyfriend."

"And when did you become that?"

"When I rescued you from being raped, that's when. . .so now."

"Hmm, sounds very much like a knight. Rescuing the dumbass damsel in distress," James muttered and Kendall rolled his eyes, wrapping arms around James' waist.

"Stop calling yourself that, just stop degrading yourself."

"I've been degrading myself ever since I first broke up with my ex, even before that when people didn't even looked my way. I've been with Jett for fucking _two years _thinking that if I just keep having sex with him that he'll help me get a job as a model and come to find out that no, I'm not. If that isn't a dumbass then you need to tell me what a dumbass really is because I'm. . ." James sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Everything sucks."

Kendall leaned forward, giving James another kiss on the lips. Soft and gentle, James loved it when he kissed Kendall. It was like somehow, James felt whenever he kissed Kendall, he felt beautiful somehow someway. He didn't need to pretend to be anything or give Kendall anything because the blond was just satisfied with the person he was kissing right now. Better than satisfied, freaking ecstatic. Kendall pulled away, holding James close and looking into those hazel eyes.

"Then I'm here for you, I'll help you and you'll never have to deal with Jett or any of them ever again. You don't need them, we can charge them all for attempted rape if you want. And even if you don't, I'm still calling the cops or whoever you call."

". . .I don't know what you think you're doing trying to be with me."

"I'm trying to be with you because I _love _you. I think your beautiful and I love everything about you mind, body and soul, how many times do I have to tell that to you for you to realize that about yourself, James? And I for sure won't ever do what Jett and his 'friends' tried to do to you, I won't do what your ex done. You don't want sex, fine we won't have sex. You think you're having an ugly day, I'll tell you you look like a fucking Roman god or whatever you want me to call you."

"Ew don't do that. If I know I look ugly, I don't want you pumping me up and me going outside looking like some trash," James said with a scoff and Kendall rolled his eyes again, shaking his head.

"Regardless, I love you James," Kendall said, raising his arms to wrap around James' shoulders, "I love you so much and I just want you to be happy. Can you allow me to make you as happy as I can make you?"

". . .You're making a big mistake."

"I'll never think it's a mistake falling for you," Kendall whispered, kissing James again and slowly rocking back and forth with the brunette snaking arms around Kendall's waist. "Love me, Jamie."

". . .Don't think I have much of a choice, do I?" James said sadly and Kendall sighed, holding James tighter.

"I'll help you get through this, okay? We'll start going to look for an agent for you-"

"And your book?" James asked and Kendall sighed.

". . .I can put off writing for a little while. It shouldn't be hard to find someone that wants to be your agent. . .you're beautiful," Kendall whispered and James smiled as Kendall kissed him a fourth time, James noticing he actually likes kissing Kendall a whole lot more than kissing Jett, kissing any of the people he slept with. There was just something about kissing Kendall that gave him a flutter in his chest and made his whole body get the tingles. Then he pulled away, kissing James on the tip of his nose.

"Don't put off writing for me, I'll help inspire you or whatever you want me to do."

"I just want you to be happy, that's enough inspiration for me," Kendall said with a smile.


	18. Saks Fifth Avenue

_Now I know what some of you are thinking, 'What the heck, you just updated yesterday'. Yeah, I did. And if you are familiar with how I write, you would also realize what constant updates for a particular story mean._

_The end of the story is drawing near._

_Really, I only see maybe three more chapters left._

_So yeah, I'm determined to get this story finished by the end of January/early February and. . .yeah. . .don't really have much to say except thanks to Skyline Turn, HatersHateRushersElevate, GLJ4, Boysboysboys love em, kriston10, kikkina123, Nazrita, greatheightss, Gagaboy090596, Left-HandedDevilBrat, Love and Heartz, Jackiie Hallows, Sir RCCS, LessThanThree333, Getlostinthesound, nickyd92, JoyWhitlockSalvatore, TaylorUndead, TheMelodyInMyHead, amrice101, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, LogansWifeyy, samsam33, kendallsgirl12, TheKellieee, BigTimeGleekBTR, child who is cool, cellyjelly and Powah for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Fucked up: <strong>A wonderfully universal root word. To be used in a sentence:_

Things have just gotten really fucked up the past couple of weeks. One moment, James was the sexiest, baddest bitch you'd ever meet in your life and then the next moment, he was some scared and fragile guy that dreaded having to go intern down at Rocque now on account of fearing coming across that redhead model that almost raped him along with Jett and his other friends. He didn't even want to become a model anymore now, he never wanted to see those men again or get the chance to meet people like them in the business. But Kendall insisted that he didn't let this get in the way of his dream and for that, James just had to smile and wish the blond would stop being so nice to him and call him a stupid slut like the good ol' days.

Which Kendall would just pull James into his arms and give him a soft kiss on the lips, mumbling against them that he'll never think of James like that.

And really, James just wants to curl up in Kendall's arms during those moments where he just felt like crying his eyes out at the remembrance of things. How basically Kendall was right and he _never _wanted Kendall to have been right about something like this, something that James thought he knew better than the back of his hand. He hated that and he wished that he didn't want to have to start crying but he did and it wouldn't be long before Kendall would check in on him and end up holding the brunette close to comfort him, coo in his ear how beautiful he was and how he deserves only the best and really. . .the longer James began to think. . .the more how he wanted to feel like he deserved Kendall.

But really, he didn't.

Kendall was in the kitchen, cleaning the counter while James sat in the living room, eyes focused on the portfolio in front of him and his cell phone right beside him. Kendall called a photographer a few days ago that sounded interested in having James model for him but they were just waiting for an official call back. And while James appreciated that Kendall really was trying to help him, he wasn't as optimistic as Kendall was about the entire thing. James was just wary, Jett and his friends just made him nervous about the entire process now. What if James didn't deserve to be a model, he didn't deserve it because he wasn't what they really wanted. He was still ugly on the outside maybe, that's why. That has to be it, he was still ugly and-

"Shit!" Kendall swore, James whirling his head around to see Kendall holding his shirt, a big mess of cleaner spilling on it and making the color in the plaid shirt bleed. He stripped himself of it, looking at the stain and groaning loud before balling it up and tossing it in the empty laundry basket. He walked out of the kitchen, hands on his hips and wow, James never noticed how sexy Kendall's hips were. They weren't feminine or round like that, but they looked so firm and good to hold onto, nice to rut his own hips up again and James found his finger going up to gently bite at. Kendall walked in, sitting opposite of James and pulling his laptop into his lap to flip open and begin typing up the next couple of pages for the book.

James stared at Kendall, the finger tapping on his lower lip and sometimes going to take the tip of it and give a soft and rather needy bite. Kendall's chest lightly moved up and down as he breathed, skin a rosy color and James found himself to move his legs open and closed, hazel eyes growing slightly dark. Kendall was just really attractive and James hadn't engaged in any sexual acts with the blond ever since that little moment when Kendall confessed he loved James and James ground on his lap like some whore. He winced at the thought, why was he such a stupid slut? And why did Kendall love someone like him? Or not even just fucked James and got it over with?

He breathed at that, face flushing red at the thought of Kendall fucking him. Only, he bet Kendall would be gentle with James and not anything like Jett was or his ex boyfriend was. Kendall would want him to feel pleasure too, feel like what they were doing was something special and not some quickie because one of the pair was just horny at that moment in time. And Kendall would do everything to make James get aroused instead of James having to only please Kendall and get humiliated for being so submissive. Kendall would whisper in his ear little dirty sayings that made James' sense and mind go wild, pull on his hair and make James moan deep in his throat, fuck him slow and deep when James wanted it and then go fast and harder and _harder _and **harder**.

He felt himself growing hard and he pulled one of the couch pillows over his lap, hand going to slowly rub himself through his pajama pants. God, he was such a whore. Kendall wasn't getting off to just _looking _at James and here the brunette was, stroking himself and trying to keep his whimpers low and quiet. Kendall was way too good for him, he was too nice, he wasn't a whore, he was a good person, James _didn't deserve_ him. How could the blond turn around so many things for James? Back then, James believed that people had to be worthy to even look upon his beautiful body. Now it feels like he didn't _deserve _people to look at him.

_But you're so beautiful James. You're so gorgeous and you are so beautiful and I'm just so in love with you. I'll do anything you want, anything you need, anything you say and I'll do it for you. You're so beautiful, you drive me crazy, James. . .look at me, all I want to do is just look at you. You get me so aroused, you drive me up the walls, I want my hands all over you right now. I want to touch you, please you, make you feel so good James. Better than Jett, better than Steve, I'll make love to you, James. _

"Make love to me," James whispered, hand somehow managing to take out his length and slowly begin to stroke it. He licked his lips, thumbing the slit and a breathy moan slipped from his lips. Then his eyes fluttered open, widening in shock when Kendall apparently heard that and was staring at James with shocked green eyes. Humiliation washed over James, tucking himself back in and getting up with obvious erection in his pants. "I-I'll just go," James stuttered out, quickly beginning to run down the hall.

"James wait!" Kendall shouted after him but he already dashed to his room and slammed the door shut, flinging himself onto his bed. "James?. . .Jamie, please let me in."

"Go away, no one wants to talk to a whore," James said through his pillows and another knock sounded.

"You're not a whore, James."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Stop lying to _yourself._"

"Don't try to turn my words on me!"

"James, open the door."

He glanced over his shoulder, looking at the closed door and giving a small pout, "Why? What do you want to talk about? How I'm 'not a whore'?"

"That and something else."

"What's that?"

"Open the door and I'll tell you," he heard Kendall say and James got onto his feet, walking slowly over to the door and opening it. Before he could get it even halfway open, Kendall had thrown arms around James and was kissing the brunette furiously, tongue and lips mashing and moving quickly and passionately over James'. James was stumbling back, hands all over Kendall's bare torso and running his hands over the slowly growing heated skin, until his calves hit the back of the bed and the both of them fell down on it. Kendall fit perfectly between James' spead legs, Kendall's tongue rolling in James' mouth and Kendall's hips rolling against James'.

"F-Fuck, Kendall~" James managed to breath out, legs wrapping around Kendall's body and Kendall moved his lips from James' mouth to suck on James' neck and bite on a pulse point that made James mewl in delight, "O-_ooh, Kendall~a-ah~_"

"You see what you do to me, Jamie? You're too beautiful, you're too beautiful, I don't want to do anything but just kiss you all day. That could be the only thing I do for the rest of my life and I'll die happy because I kissed someone as beautiful as you," Kendall whispered, hips rolling and he kissed James again, wet and hot and tongue was lapping around in James' mouth, sucking on the brunette's lower lip. James moaned into the kiss, grabbing and practically clawing into Kendall's back, rutting his hips against Kendall's and rubbing against the blond.

"Why are you trying to make me seem like a god or something? I'm a slu-"

"Shut up. You're not," Kendall whispered, tongue delving back into James' mouth and James whimpered, rutting harder and rubbing faster against Kendall's dick. Oh, he wanted to get fucked so badly. Fuck or be fucked, he really didn't even care right now. He moaned, turning his head and Kendall delivering butterfly kisses to his cheek and his throat.

"K-Kendall, _Kendall~ _oh _p-please fuck-a-ah~Kendall~_" James whimpered, Kendall rolling off of James and the brunette tugging down his pajama pants and underwear in one swoop. James' erection sprung out, the tip red and swelled and leaking and James bit his lower lip as his face became flushed and red. "I'm a whore."

"I love you, James. This is natural. . .you're with someone you love, aren't you? And if this makes you a whore then," Kendall took James' hand, leading it down to fondle his own rather large bulge hidden under the boxer briefs and sweats, "then I'm a whore too."

"You're a nice person."

"And you aren't? Who said?"

James remained silent and Kendall leaned up to kiss James' shoulder softly, "I love you, James. You're nice when you want to be, you're beautiful and no one should ever get the chance to take that away from you. No one should ever say that you aren't beautiful because you are. You're amazing and I just want to love you. I want to love you better than any of those fuckers in your life had, love you _right_."

Kendall pulled James up, kissing him again and James snuck into Kendall's lap, wrapping arms around the blond and knocking him back onto the bed. The friction caused from James rubbing against Kendall's abdomen made him whimper, rolling his hips and almost feeling like he was ready to burst. Kendall's hands snaked down James' spine, grabbing at James' ass and giving the cheeks a firm squeeze and spreading them wide as James rolled against him. "Fuck, you're so beautiful."

"You're so horny, you're not thinking straight."

"I mean it, you're fucking gorgeous," Kendall whispered, pulling James off of him and tugging his shirt off to give a kiss to James' chest. Kendall's lips wrapped around a pert nipple, sucking on it and James threw his head back, fuck, Jett never did this. Jett never stimulated James like this, it was usually James would suck him off before just bending over with ass high in the air and letting Jett fuck him until the brunette was done. Then James would get himself off if Jett didn't offer to try and get James to his orgasm, which he usually didn't. Now, things were different. And Kendall was tweaking the other nub, tongue lapping and swirling around the nipple before latching off and kissing down James' chest. "Fucking beautiful."

"You obviously need to fuck more people if you think _I'm _gorgeous," James muttered and Kendall scoffed.

"What happened to the James that would probably just roll his eyes at me and everything I'm saying to him would only be second nature, not a big deal."

"I am rolling my eyes at you, but then you make them pop whenever you- _a-nngh-oha-ha-fuck~_" James panted, Kendall's nose grazing down his abdomen and tongue rolling down to lick along James' length. James bit his lip, fisting the sheets and Kendall glanced up at him with a small smile.

"You're so beautiful."

"Stop, you sound like a broken record."

"What do you want me to say then?"

". . .Talk dirty to me?" James asked lightly, hand running up his sides. Because really, ever since Kendall and him practically dry humped and then masturbated together on the couch to Kendall's amazing storytelling skills, he's been _dying _for another one of those times. Kendall chuckled deep in his throat at the sound of that, licking along James' shaft and another mewl came from James' lips.

"How about you do the dirty talking now? Call me the dirty slut I am," Kendall whispered, taking the head of James' leaking cock and gently sucking on it. He was looking up at James, wide bottle green eyes looking so innocent and loving, James licked his lips and his hips began to shallowly thrust up into Kendall's mouth. Kendall turned his head, relaxing his throat and allowing James to thrust up farther, the brunette trying hard to retain control and not accidentally gag Kendall. He had plenty of those times, almost throwing up because Jett or some other guy went up too hard. James may be a good deep throat but he still had a gag reflex.

"You're a secret cock slut, huh?" James murmured and Kendall actually smirked around James' girth, actually _smirked_ and began to bob his head up and down the long shaft, spitting as he came to the head and getting the cock wet with other than the pre-cum that Kendall often dipped his tongue in the slit to lap at. Kendall pulled away, hand wrapping around the base of James' cock and tongued the slit for James to see and moan at.

"Only for yours, Jamie."

"Ever since you moved in?"

"Fuck yeah, couldn't think about anyone else but you," Kendall whispered, sucking harshly on the head and James cried out.

"Ngh, w-wait, I-I don't wanna, _ah~_" James whimpered and Kendall pulled off the head with a loud and obnoxious 'pop'.

"Don't wanna cum yet?"

James shook his head and Kendall smiled, leaning up to kiss James again. Kendall must like kissing James, more than Jett did, more than his ex did. He didn't know why, James always thought that he was a horrible kisser because there was something about kissing that involved more than being sexual. There was emotion, there was comfort that James thought he could never give or feel like he'll never receive. Like he kissed to only hope that they'll still be there beside him. Kendall kissed like he'll _always _be there, he just couldn't get enough of him now. James pulled away, shyly biting his lower lip.

"I wanna blow you," James murmured and Kendall snorted.

"Really huh?"

"Yeah," James whispered, lying down and one hand going to stroke Kendall and suck gently on the tip. He looked up, Kendall propping himself on his elbows and giving small gasps and hums as James slowly engulfed and sucked on the throbbing length. James' hand went down, slowly stroking himself as he bobbed his head and hummed around Kendall's dick. James' head slid back up, strand of spit connecting his lips and the tip of the wet head, "I love sucking your cock. Just so you know."

"That so?"

"Mm-hm, taste better than Jett," James hummed, running a tongue along Kendall's shaft and tonguing the slit and Kendall's head slouched back, licking his lip and running a hand up his chest.

"Fuck. . .come here," Kendall huskily whispered, pulling James over and kissing the brunette again, James slowly rubbing against Kendall's hip and moaning into the kiss. Kendall pulled back, little smile on his face, "You're-"

"Beautiful, I know," James cut him off and Kendall just smiled.

"Can't tell you enough."

"Don't make this cheesy."

"I want to. All we're missing is a bunch of rose petals, couple scented candles and some jazz playing low in the background," Kendall mused and James scrunched his nose.

"That's so. . .okay, that's kind of romantic."

"Exactly," Kendall chuckled, kissing James again and then lying the brunette down. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You making love to me or I make love to you?" Kendall asked and James bit his lip.

"I don't care, you can fuck me-"

"_Make love_."

"Ugh, you're so. . ." James shook his head and Kendall leaned up to kiss him.

"Hopelessly in love with you?" Kendall punctuated the question with another soft kiss and James scoffed.

"Romantically cheesy," James said and Kendall smiled, "What if I just want you to fuck me?"

"Then I'm putting my clothes back on. I told you, I don't want us to be just sex all the time. . .I want to talk, cuddle, go to dinner-"

"Make love," James murmured and Kendall smiled, kissing James and now, James actually wouldn't mind if all they did was just lie in bed and kissed each other all day long. Kendall smiled against James' lips, pulling back and letting a hand gently caress James' cheek.

"Whatever you like, Jamie, and I'll do it," Kendall whispered, rolling on top of James and slowly rocking his hips against James' abdomen. He kissed down James' throat, looking up at James with shy eyes, "Want me to bottom? Give you all the control?"

And now that James thought about it, he would like that. He would like to have to get the chance to top once, Jett would probably laugh at the thought of James topping him. Yet, James found himself rolling over with Kendall underneath him this time and rolling his hips, the two lengths rubbing and creating such a delicious friction that James had to stop himself from almost having the orgasm threatening to rip through his body.

"I want you to do it. . .show me how it's really done," James whispered and Kendall smiled. He gave another soft kiss, hands moving to grip at James' ass and spread the cheeks nice and wide. James gasped, fingertips brushing and gently rubbing at the entrance and James pulled back, "Wait," James said, throwing a leg over Kendall and leaning over to dig in his nightstand, retrieving a small little bottle of lube. He handed it to Kendall, the blond examining the bottle and looking at James with a quirked eyebrow.

"You're not allergic to this, right?"

"I'm not."

". . .Cause it wasn't _that _much fun having to rub ointment-"

"Just shut up and lube up," James snapped and Kendall sighed, though a smile was on his face.

"Now _that's _the James I'm familiar with," Kendall murmured, popping the cap open and applying some to three of his fingers. He pulled James down, kissing the brunette as the three slick digits moved back down to brush and gently prod at James' entrance. James pulled up a bit, Kendall's lower lip between his teeth and he moaned.

"Don't be a tease," James whispered and Kendall smiled, a fingers slipping into the tight heat and James moaned at the stretch, "Another, put another one in," he breathed, arms wrapping around Kendall's body and head nestling into the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall slipped his index finger in, the tips lightly scraping at James' inner walls and James was giving little whimpers in his ear. He was already so close and the way Kendall was working his fingers was only bringing his orgasm closer and closer. James slowly began to rock back onto Kendall's fingers, breathing going hoarse and ragged and Kendall squeezed in the third digit, crooking them at such an angle that he was now pressing his fingertips to James' prostate.

And James felt like he was seeing _stars._

"O-_ohh~fuck, a-ah~_" James panted, arching his back as he ground down on the fingers trying to work them as best as he could. Kendall let him, watching the way how James' cock bobbed up and down from the movement, leaking and tip redder than a cherry. "_Ngh, Kendall~_"

"You're too beautiful like this," Kendall murmured and James gave a pitched croak, feeling his lower body quake and then hand wrapped around his dick to pump him through the remainder of the orgasm, semen spilled out onto Kendall's stomach and the blond's fist. James whined, "I didn't want to-"

"I know, Jamie. . .come here," Kendall replied, withdrawing his fingers and James whimpered at the loss, hole continuing to clench as if Kendall's fingers were still there. The blond took a finger, wiping a bit of James' semen on his stomach and placed it in his mouth, humming at the taste and putting on a show as his tongue wrapped and licked around the digit, "Taste delicious."

"Yeah?" James asked and Kendall nodded, hand going up to give James a couple more strokes that the brunette gave a soft and contented sigh to. James looked down at Kendall's own erection, biting his lip and looking back down at Kendall, "Want me to ride you?"

"Do whatever you like, I'm pleasing you, remember?" Kendall said and James smiled.

"I want to ride you," James said, straddling Kendall's thighs and Kendall slowly massaged his cheeks. James leaned back, bracing himself back on his hands as Kendall stroked his dick a little, aligning himself with the puckered hole. James slowly began to lower himself down, the tip of Kendall's cock pressing through the ring of muscle and James sucked in a breath at the intrusion. Kendall was thicker than Jett, never having to stretch for this girth and he moaned light in his throat. "F-_fuck, Kendall~_"

"You feel so good, Jamie," Kendall murmured, eyes closed and lower lip between his teeth as James tried to get accustomed to the feel of Kendall in him. A little bit later, James braced himself back on the palms of his hands, lifting himself up and slowly going back down. He shuddered, repeating the process a little bit faster and giving a light coo of pleasure. Kendall's hands rested on James' hips, the brunette beginning to bounce at a fast rate and thumbs were pressing so hard into his sides they were sure to leave a mark.

"Ngh, o-oh~" James bit down hard on his lower lip as he rolled his hips and Kendall gasped at the feeling, hands developing a vice grip on James' hips.

"Fuck James, just like that," Kendall breathed and James whimpered, already feeling himself hardening again and his hand went down to give a couple of quick strokes to the bobbing cock. But as soon as his fingers wrapped around and gave it a good tug, Kendall's hand was pulling it away and James looked down at Kendall in surprise, "Remember what I told you?" Kendall started off slow and James began to slow in bouncing as Kendall's thumb rubbed over his hip, "I'd make you cum _without_ youtouching yourself."

"_Kendall~_" James whined and the blond clucked his tongue, hips jutting up and thrusting into James to make the brunette's eyes widen and a loud squeal of pleasure erupt from his lips. Kendall's hips kept slamming up into James, a loud skin on skin slapping filling the room and James' head was thrown back, arms feeling ready to collapse from trying to hold himself up as Kendall fucked into him fast and deep. Kendall pulled James down, cock slipping out of James for the short second as their abdomens fell against each other, James' cock between them and Kendall gave James a sloppy and wet kiss. He felt Kendall slowly begin to slide back inside, James beginning to fist the sheets as Kendall scooted down a little bit and began to thrust up into the tight heat once more.

"James, _fuck. _You look so good, babe. Feel so good," Kendall whispered and James hummed into Kendall's skin.

"You like that?"

"Fucking _love it_."

"Like how I'm taking your big cock like a pro?" James asked, wiggling his hips as Kendall gave a hard thrust upwards and both of them moaning at the feeling. "Like how you fill me up? Like how tight I'm squeezing around your hot, big-"

"_**Fuck**_," Kendall hissed, sitting up and grabbing James tight to him to kiss and suck and bite at his lips hungry and dirty. The two shifted positions again, James' back into the soft sheets and Kendall hoisting a leg over his shoulder with green eyes slowly beginning to darken. James bit his lip, Kendall pulling his hips back until only the tip remained before slamming back home hard and hitting the brunette's prostate dead on.

The sound that came from James' mouth didn't even sound human to _him._

Kendall began to thrust quick and erratic, moaning and grunting like an animal as James' body began to grow slick with sweat and his chest heaved up and down with each heavy drag of Kendall's cock. He almost felt like he was sobbing, how good his body felt, how good _everything _felt and he _never _felt this way when he and Jett had sex. Never felt so hot, so needing of Kendall to keep holding him like this and fucking him harder and harder and faster and deeper and

"_Aaah~Kendall, nngh fuck me~_" James panted, head lolling to the side and hot breath coming on the side of his face as Kendall let his leg fall from his shoulder and leaned in more for James to wrap legs around his waist and pull Kendall in deeper. "Fuck fuck yes, right there, _right there, a-ah~_"

Kendall only moaned in response, balls slapping against James' ass as James' voice continued to rise in volume. He thought he heard banging on the wall that on the other side, was their neighbor's apartment and didn't even remember the last time someone was banging on the wall while he was having sex. He didn't even remember the last time he had gotten this loud, his voice had gotten this hoarse, his body just quaking with so much pleasure that he couldn't keep quiet even if he tried. And when he did, biting so hard on his lower lip that he was sure he was drawing blood, Kendall would angle his hips so that when he gave the next thrust, it would stab James' abused prostate dead on and a loud scream followed.

"Nngh, h-ha, oh~ fuck, fuck Kay," James whimpered, hand wishing to go down and fist his cock, Kendall's abdomen rubbing against it with each heavy thrust and pull. Kendall looked down at him, face flushed and blond hair matted to his forehead in sweat.

"Kay?"

"Kay, Daddy, Buddha, whatever you want me to call you, just _don't stop fucking me. Don't stop,_" James's voice reached an high squeak before letting out a low moan and holding onto Kendall tighter, "Fucking, oh fuck, don't _ever _stop, _a-ah~_"

"Like my cock?"

"I'll fucking _marry _it if it means you keep fucking me like this," James breathed and he heard Kendall give a chuckle at James' words.

"Mr. and Mr. Kendall's Cock. How charming," the blond humored and James just whimpered, feeling the bed practically _rocking _back and forth. James pulled Kendall in for a gritty kiss, biting hard on Kendall's lower lip.

"I'm gonna cum, please Kendall,_ please _touch me," James begged and Kendall shook his head. James almost felt he was going to cry, "_Please Kendall~ _this is the _second _time, _please _fist it, _please_"

"You're just so beautiful," Kendall panted and James kissed Kendall again, just a little quick peck.

"Now say that with your hand around my dick," James said and Kendall smiled, a hand snaking between the two of them and Kendall began to stroke the throbbing length. James' back arched, Kendall still fucking steadfast and that only gave him a better angle and James let Kendall's name scream out at the top of his lungs the same moment he felt his lower body quake again and the orgasm washed over him. He felt Kendall give a couple of rough tugs, milking out each drop and James felt like his entire body was numbed. He gave a couple of pants, letting Kendall kiss his cheek and kiss his neck before Kendall licked around his ear.

"Now my turn," Kendall whispered and the hard thrusts followed again, James crying out from the sensation of Kendall thrusting into his body and the subsiding orgasm. He clinched the sheets, the two of them practically rolling around in the bed as Kendall's thrust began to come closer and more erratic.

"You close?" James whispered and Kendall panted, giving a nod James smiled, "I want you to cum in me. Fill me up until it's dripping out," James whispered, fingers going to twirl in Kendall's wet locks of hair.

"Fuck Jamie, whisper again," Kendall moaned, James feeling the two of them sliding more and more and he crooked his head to see just where they were on the bed.

". . .Kendall, we're on the edge."

"Fuck, _I'm _on the edge," Kendall panted, thrusts going absolutely crazy and James began to whimper in pleasure, hands on Kendall's back.

"N-No, I mean, _oh fuck, cum in me Kay~_" James moaned and those must have been the magic words since Kendall let a low moan go in his throat as his hips stilled against James' ass and the brunette felt Kendall releasing his seed deep inside. James let out a pretty sigh, strange satisfaction as Kendall gave a couple of lazy thrusts before ultimately collapsing on top of James.

And that was when the two promptly fell off the edge of the bed.

James' bed wasn't like Kendall's bed, nor did he have a mattress like Kendall's. The bedframe was high and sturdy for as many love sessions in the bed as possible and the mattress was big and tall. So the fall from James' bed _was _a fall. Kendall came down on James, the brunette hissing on impact and Kendall groaned out loud. He pulled out, rolling off of James and trying to help his boyfriend get up to a seated position as fast as he could, both of them still a little sore and exhausted from what just took place on the bed.

"Told you we were on the edge," James muttered.

"I didn't knew you meant _that _edge," Kendall replied, pulling James' into his arms and both of them resting against the foot of the bed. All was silent except for a couple of deep breaths before a smile came to James' face.

"I can't believe we fell off the bed," James said, smile growing bigger and he began to laugh. "We fell off the bed!"

". . .Yeah. . .we did."

"I can't believe it!" James laughed loudly and Kendall was slowly turning red.

"James, don't laugh."

"It's so _you_, that cute dorky square side and we fell off the bed!" James was having a fucking field day with this and Kendall was beginning to grow embarrassed.

"Seriously James, the first time we have sex, you laugh right afterwards. Not really making me feel confident."

"You should be," James chuckled out, turning and giving a soft kiss to Kendall's lips, "That was the _best _sex ever. Made me had two orgasms, possibly a couple noise complaints, I maybe won't be walking for at least three days and," James gave a tiny peck, "You just had to be all cute and make us fall off the bed."

"Okay, okay! I got caught up in the moment!"

"Got caught up in me."

"Literally."

"You're so cute."

"You're so-"

"Beautiful?"

"Now we're finishing each others sentences," Kendall said with a smile and James scrunched his nose.

"Ew, that's fucking annoying. If we're going to be a couple, we are _not _doing that."

". . .I think it's cute," Kendall murmured, James looking over to see the blond giving a sad pout.

". . .Fine, maybe once in a while. But not all the time because that is annoying," James replied and Kendall smiled, giving a kiss to James' cheek. He hummed, giving Kendall's thigh a couple of pats, "Now I'm going to go take a bath," James replied, stumbling to get up and groaning in pain. Kendall got up, helping James stand to his feet before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Want me to walk you over there?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You take a bath with me?" James asked lightly and Kendall smiled. He leaned over, letting his nose nuzzle against James and the brunette gave a small sigh at the feeling of it.

". . .That's another thing we're not going to be doing too much of," James replied and Kendall pulled back to look at James astonished.

"You are so unromantic."

"Well, you can show me how to be more romantic then. Until then, no finishing each others sentences or eskimo kisses. . .except after sex. That's cute. . .and also if we take baths together."

". . .Fine," Kendall sighed and James kissed Kendall on the lips.

"You're too good for me."

"And you're too good for me," Kendall murmured, letting a hand slide down James' back and rest at the small, "Let's go get cleaned up."


	19. Macy's

_Yep, I only see maybe two more chapters for this story and then I am done. Which finishing a story always makes me happy even though it might not make you guys feel the same way :P. At least there's some pointless (at least in my opinion) smut in this chapter seeing as though for the last two I think I'll keep clean. Welp, thanks to Samibtr, GLJ4, Boysboysboys love em, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, Gabsikle, whisperingeye, summerlove22, TeamTayward729, sega385, QueenAngel92, Hariken Hero, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Anya Primrose, Nazrita, LaceyDean, greatheightss, child who is cool, LastBreath-x, Lucylovesit, Nickelodeonlover4life, Ruthrox, fancykid, Smiley94, LP05, BTRSlash, luvzanime1, CaScAdEd-TeArS, samsam33, Love and Heartz, StuckAt9.99, Clarry, RammyNeedsAName, JoyWhitlockSalvatore, BigTimeGleekBTR, Jackiie Hallows, amrice101, nickyd92, cellyjelly, Her Pillow James, ANNbeau, kendallsgirl12, LessThanThree333, LogansWifeyy, TheMelodyInMyHead, SWACGleekFreak, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, child who is cool, KxJ luver and Gagaboy090596 for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Boyfriend: <em>**_A great guy who makes you feel good about yourself. . .a protector and your best friend. To use in a sen-_

"I got a boyfriend!" James shouted out, hugging the dress he was supposed to place on the rack close to his chest and giving a big smile to Dak. The brunette just smiled back at him, folding the shirt and placing it in the stack.

"You said that about a million times, James," Dak said softly and James grinned even harder.

"I know, I know but. . .it just feels so good to say that," James said with a sigh and hugged the dress tighter. Boyfriend, it just sounded so nice to say and nice to know that that title is attached to someone like Kendall Knight. Kendall that promised they'll have lunch together and currently time wasn't ticking fast enough for James to be able to have permission to go on break to sit out at the food court with his _boyfriend_.

Now the dress James was holding close to his chest was now in his face, muffling his little squeal of excitement and Dak sighed.

"You're like a teenager again, huh?"

"Well if you were dating Kendall-" and that was when James shut his lips, Dak's folding of the shirts slowing down and an awkward silence came between the two of them. ". . .Um. . .this is totally weird now, huh? Because you have a crush on him. . .and now I'm dating him. . .uh. . ."

"It's okay, James," Dak replied, placing the shirt down and turning to face his friend with arms crossed, "if you're happy, I'm fine with whoever you date. Besides, I just got me a date with that freckled waiter down at Pierre."

"Ooh, he _is _cute," James replied and Dak smiled. James smiled back but then a frown came over his face, "Don't tell Kendall, he might want to double date."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Because it's just another couple thing that's just stupid. And I want Kendall to be grabbing on me and me grabbing on him and we can't do that with you two watching us."

". . .You shouldn't be doing that in public _period_," Dak replied and James rolled his eyes. Now Dak was starting to sound like that annoying neighbor next door. Every time James left to go to work, he always met them in the hall and saw the way how she would give James a malicious gaze and even heard her say to 'Try and keep it down, it isn't mating time at the zoo'. Ugh, bitch. Stuff like that just made James want to grab a microphone hooked up to 12 amps and just be moaning into it while Kendall fucked him so she could hear them _loud _and _clear_.

But regardless, James just sighed into the fabric and rocked on his heels.

"He really is so sweet. . ."

"And I'm glad you met someone sweet."

"So not awkward for you?"

"No, I'm fine, really. As long as you're happy and you know, not degrading yourself for someone."

"_Please_. It's hard not to since if Kendall even thinks I'm trying to do some self-depreciating, he starts praising me like I'm some god. . .it's cute. . .a little dorky how he does it but still very cute," James replied and Dak sighed.

"Whatever makes you happy, man. Give me some of those dresses, I'll place them on the other rack," Dak said, taking some of James' clothes and walking over to the other side of the store to place them on their right rack while James continued to snuggle his face into the dress and hum a soft little melody to himself. A boyfriend, a boyfriend, _a boyfriend_. He had someone to listen to his stories about his day at work and then proceed to take James to the couch and snuggle up together until they both fell asleep in each other's warm grasp. Kendall was just. . .perfect. . .

"Look at you, how cute," a voice said and James' eyes opened at the sound, heart beating fast in fear. He turned, Jett standing behind him with sunglasses perched on his nose and obscuring his eyes with mocking scowl on his face and James released his grip on the dress to step back and try to give an intimidating look of his own.

"What do you want, Jett? We're through," James said sternly and Jett took the sunglasses off, showing off a _impressive _black eye. James began to laugh, "What the fuck happened to your face?"

"Your little blondie gave me a black eye when he _assaulted _me."

"Which he should have, since you and your buddies had no problem with _raping _me."

"And look at you acting like you're worth more than a free fuck," Jett sneered and James felt his heart quiver at the statement, "Last time I remember you saying, you wouldn't mind if we had sex with different people. I thought I was doing you a _favor _by letting you get fucked by me and my friends."

"A _favor? _Get out, get out of my sight," James hissed and Jett raised an eyebrow.

"Getting mad at me? And I was going to make up with you and give you a number to one of the photographers but since you're being an ungrateful _bitch_, I guess not," Jett said with a frown and James' body was violently shaking.

"Y-You're lying to me, just to have sex with me. Leave me alone, Kendall is going to be here any moment and you'll get another black eye along with the one you have already," James said, voice not as strong as it usually was and Jett smirked.

". . .You're fucking him. That's what it is," he said and laughed, "Stupid, little _whore_. You're so pathetic, he isn't going to be with you long once he realizes that you don't have anything going for you other than your looks."

"He's my boyfriend, h-he wouldn't do any of that."

"I bet you feel really special, huh? Because he's your 'boyfriend', what does he do? Calls you cute little nicknames, cuddle with you all the time? He's just being nice to you, because you're such an easy fuck. I'm actually surprised, I thought he was smarter than that, why would he choose some stupid slut like you to be _his _boyfriend?"

James felt a tear slip out and he quickly tried to wipe it away but Jett already saw it rolling down his cheek and he gave an even more menacing smile, "And now you're crying because it's the truth? You're so _pathetic_, that's why your boyfriend dumped your stupid ass and that's why Kendall is going to dump you too once he sees what everyone else sees, a stupid. pathetic. _slut. _And you'll be crawling back to me in no time," Jett mocked and James held his face, the dress now going damp.

"Hey Jett," he heard Dak's voice say and James looked up to see Dak swinging a fist out and slamming it straight in Jett's jaw. Jett was bigger than Dak but he managed to send the brunette straight down to the ground and James stared at his friend in shock. Jett lied there, motionless and Dak smiled down at the man before crouching down, "Thank you for shopping at PalmWoods, have a nice day. And get out, _now_."

Jett squirmed, staggering onto his feet before storming out of the store and Dak turned to wrap arms around James and hug him tight. "I didn't really hear what he said, I just punched him."

"Thank you," James sniffled. If Dak heard what Jett said, he doubt the brunette would _just _punch him. More like maim him. He wiped his eyes and gave Dak a smile, "Best friend."

"BFF."

"Friends for life."

"BFFL."

"Amigos."

"Besties."

"Okay, that's enough," James said annoyed, shoving Dak off of him and the brunette frowned.

"Can't believe you, we had a moment and now you just want to end it," he said with a pout and James wiped his eyes.

"Now you sound like Kendall when I don't want to give him eskimo kisses," he said, giving a breathy laugh and Dak smiled.

"He really loves you, huh?" Dak asked and James sighed.

". . .I hope so. . ."

"Hope for what?" Kendall's voice asked and James turned, the blond approaching them with confused expression on his face. He looked at James' face, noticing how they were red and Kendall quickly rushed hands onto his James' cheeks to cup his face and look into his eyes, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, Kendall. Let's get lunch, I'm hungry."

"Jamie, please tell me."

_Calls you cute little nicknames, he's just being nice to you because you're such an easy fuck._

And James let out a whimper and Kendall quickly wrapped arms around James to hold and hug him tight.

"What happened?" Kendall asked Dak, hand rubbing James' back soothingly.

"Jett came by and-"

"That fucking bastard, is he still here? I'm gonna-"

"He isn't going to come back and if he does, I'll keep James safe here when you're gone," Dak said and Kendall looked at James' flushed face, eyes threatening to cry again and he began to escort James out of the store but they weren't heading in the direction of the food court. They were heading to the exit, Kendall whispering if James had his keys and the brunette took them out to hand to Kendall. They walked passed the aisles and rows of cars before finding James' and Kendall unlocked the backseat, getting in and pulling James inside and into his arms before closing the door shut.

"Tell me what he said so I can say what a total ass he is for saying that to you," Kendall replied and James sniffled.

"The usual, I'm a slut, I'm a whore, I'm pathetic and that you're just with me because I'm an easy fuck," James whispered and Kendall growled.

"If I even see that bastard- that's a lie. I'm with you because I love you, _he _was with you for all the wrong reasons. You're none of those things, James. I love you so much and I wish that you wouldn't listen to what he says. He's the past now, he won't hurt you again, I'll kill myself than let you get hurt by him or anyone like him again," Kendall replied and James hugged him close.

"He said that he thought you were smarter than to date a stupid slut like me, that you'll dump me and I'll be crawling back to him in no time," James murmured and another growl came from Kendall's lips.

"Won't _ever _happen. And please don't go back to him, I won't let you. Please Jamie, don't feel like this anymore. People _love _you for who you are. Dak, Carlos, Logan, me especially. And there are other good people that you'll meet that will see the beautiful person that I see," Kendall said with a smile and James smiled, swinging a leg over Kendall's lap to rest on top and give Kendall a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're too-"

"Good for you? Not at all. But you're too good for me," Kendall said and kissed James, lips so soft and sweet that James hummed in pleasure.

"Charming knight."

"Then that makes you my princess I need to protect," Kendall said, smiling and James blushed. He gave Kendall a slap on the chest.

"Shut up, if anything, _you're _the girl in the relationship," James said and Kendall quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

James shrugged, "You cook, you do most of the cleaning, you like to cuddle and do romantic stuff-"

"Those are _horrible _reasons for me to be the girl in the relationship."

". . .I bet you'd make a better bottom than a top," James replied and Kendall blushed.

"All because we fell off the bed!"

"Exactly, I know _I _won't fall off the bed if I topped you," James said with a humoring smile and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed and face heated in a blush. In a few seconds, James found that Kendall flipped the two of them, the blond now residing in his lap and giving James a seducing yet pouting gaze.

"Well let's just see how good you are," Kendall huskily whispered and James smiled.

"So instead of a lunch break, we're having a sex break?" James asked and Kendall glanced around the cramped space. Wouldn't be a lot of room for them to move around in here should they decide to have car sex and really, James wasn't up for sex in his car. He really was hungry and even though the thought of just fucking Kendall and making his car rock was slowly beginning to make James get hard, he didn't like having to drive around with his car smelling like sex and jizz.

"Nah. . .but maybe when we get home?" James suggested and Kendall kissed James on the lip.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do, Jamie. . .for lunch, there's this new little shop down the street and-"

"Let me guess, it has an all vegetarian menu?" James asked with raised eyebrow and Kendall blushed, giving a shy smile.

"I thought that you were beginning to like vegetarian food."

"Yeah, I like it when _you _cook it. I want a beefy hamburger with pickle slices. Or a pulled pork sandwich with a _lot _of barbeque sauce," James replied and Kendall wrinkled his nose, making James smile more. He was just so cute when he did that and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll go to the barbeque joint further down and get you your slaughtered pig smothered in sauce on a bun-"

"You didn't _have _to say it like that."

"But it's the truth," Kendall said with a pout and James smiled.

"Your hippie love for animals is so cute."

"I am _not _a hippie."

"Are too. Granola boy," James mused and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Stop that."

"You're my granola boy, that's my new nickname for you."

"I liked it more when you called me your knight," Kendall said with a pout and James smiled, kissing Kendall softly on the lips before taking the keys and gently pushing Kendall off of him to climb over and get into the driver's seat.

"You can be my granola knight or something. Like, you're sweet and charming but you also go on your noble steed and help save the little woodland creatures of the suburbs-"

"Stop. Please," Kendall said, climbing into the front seat and buckling himself in while James smiled and revved up the engine. They won't have that long to eat since they spent so much time with Kendall comforting James. . .

But who cares, James didn't mind being late if he got to have lunch with his boyfriend.

And the word _still _sends a tingle down his spine, even when thinking it.

* * *

><p>James got a call from a photographer Kendall called for him, a Marcos Del Pozzi asking if James could come down to his studio on Saturday for a quick photoshoot along with maybe two or three other models. Course, Kendall was going to accompany James to just make sure he was alright but he was excited, hugging and kissing James and promising that he'll take him out to dinner once he gets paid. Which, James didn't care if Kendall did take him to dinner or not, as long as he was with Kendall he was happy.<p>

He was happy, that was the most important thing so far.

He was happy when he got home on one day, James not finding Kendall in the kitchen or living room as he slipped his shoes off and tossed his coat onto the couch. He quirked an eyebrow, walking down the hall and peering into Kendall's room to see Kendall lying on his stomach facing his open laptop and typing up some of his final draft to be sent to the editors for his book. But that wasn't why James began to smile, the blond was in his underwear a pair of gray boxer briefs and cream skinned back arched a little as he propped himself on his elbows to read over what he typed. James slowly walked in, tip-toeing with little smile on his face before he broke out into a run.

"Surprise attack!" James shouted, flinging himself onto the bed and onto Kendall's body, Kendall yelping once James' full weight slammed on top of him before letting out a groan and slight laugh.

"What the fuck James!" Kendall shouted, beginning to roll and James just laughed, wrapping arms around Kendall and clinging tight to him before Kendall turned his head to give his boyfriend a welcome home kiss on the cheek. James happily reciprocated it before turning attention to the computer screen.

"How's it coming along?"

"Fine, I'm almost done though so just give me a couple more minutes and then I'll be all yours," Kendall replied and James smirked, placing his lips on Kendall's shoulder to give a small kiss.

"You already are," James whispered into Kendall's skin, beginning to deliver kisses down Kendall's back and his spine while Kendall hummed in slight pleasure, the clacking of his fingers going against the keyboard. James' tongue darted out, licking at the small of Kendall's back and nipping at the skin slowly growing flushed. Then his finger hooked around the waistband of Kendall's underwear, pulling it up before releasing it and letting it slap against Kendall's skin. Kendall made a small noise at that, James smiling before kissing down Kendall's thigh and grabbing at his cheeks. "Do you know how perfect your ass is?"

"Stop being a tease," Kendall murmured and James smiled.

"Seriously, it's perfect," James said with a smile, pulling on Kendall's underwear to reveal the the creamy bare skin and kissed it. Kendall let out a breathy sigh and James smiled even more, pulling Kendall's briefs down and spreading the cheeks to see the blond's pink entrance, "_Really _perfect."

Kendall laughed at that, giving his ass a little wiggle and James gave a low growl in his throat, feeling himself growing hard at just the sight. He leaned forward, flattening his tongue against the hole and heard Kendall give a loud gasp.

"James! I need to work!" Kendall shouted but James just breathed hot around the hole, tip of his tongue teasing and swirling around the pucker and feeling Kendall's legs beginning to tremble. "Mnngh, James. . .o-oh fuck," Kendall bit his lip, feeling James' tongue surging forward past that small ring of muscle, tongue beginning to thrust in and out before James pulled back and gave one last little lick. Kendall turned around, face flushed red and James clearly seeing his erection half hidden underneath his underwear and smiled. Kendall rolled onto his back, pushing the laptop to the side to look at James with lidded eyes and sexy smile.

"Is someone turned on?"

"A little," Kendall said with a shy smile and James leaned down to give Kendall a kiss. His tongue slipped through, easy and rolled around Kendall's tongue before pulling away to kiss down Kendall's chest and take one of the blond's nipples into his mouth. Kendall gasped, taking his lower lip in between his teeth and trying to keep his moan quiet as James sucked and tongued the bud, hand going up to tweak and give attention to the other. James felt Kendall move a bit, seeing that Kendall's hips were bouncing up, thrusting at nothing and he smiled as he pulled off to look over at Kendall.

"Want me to suck your cock?" James asked lightly and Kendall shyly smiled, pulling at James' shirt.

"Take this off first though," Kendall replied, tugging James' shirt off and discarding it somewhere off in a corner. Kendall kissed James' shoulders, his throat and down his chest leaving butterfly kisses where ever he went. James nuzzled against Kendall's head, soft hair against his cheek as Kendall began to work on unbuttoning his jeans and James' hands sliding around Kendall's torso to hold him close. James kissed Kendall's forehead, Kendall managing to pull James' pants down to his thighs and James pulled away to work himself out of his pants and underwear as well, cock springing out and standing at full mass.

Kendall kissed James again, lips needing and loving with tongue mashing with lips and hands going to run up and tug at James' hair. James moaned into the kiss at that, Kendall's nails scraping and tugging only tighter at his hair. James placed hands on his hips, Kendall releasing his grip on James' hair before leaning back and allowing the brunette to pull down his underwear and James wrapped fingers around Kendall's girth, thumbing the slit and letting his tongue swirl gently around the tip.

James relaxed his throat, going down on Kendall's cock and humming around the length before going back up just as slow. Eyes watched as Kendall threw his head back, eyes closing and letting out small pants of pleasure as James bobbed his head and tongue dragged along the length. He pulled back, sucking on the tip and lapped at the slit before pulling back and trail of spit linked his lips with the tip of Kendall's flushed red and leaking member. "You like it when I suck your dick, Kay?"

"Fuck Jamie, I do," Kendall breathed and James let his teeth drag on the tip, Kendall letting out a moan and fisted the sheets, "A-_ah~ d-don't. _I'll cum and I don't want to just yet," Kendall panted and James smiled, tongue going down the shaft to swirl around the base before going back up and lick at the head once more. Kendall sat up, pushing on James' shoulder and James moved before Kendall crawled and straddled his waist. He kissed James, gritty and now lusty, wet and James more than moaned at the feel of Kendall's tongue ravaging his mouth. He grabbed at Kendall's ass, spreading them and squeezing them tight. Kendall hummed, pulling away and lips making a 'pop' as he smiled down at James. "How much do you love my ass again?"

"Enough to do a couple of things with it," James said with a smirk, jutting his hips up and erection only rubbing along Kendall's ass. The blond gasped at the feel of it, hands gripping onto James' shoulder tight and he bit his lip. "Want to prove how much of a bottom you are," James said and Kendall scoffed.

"I am not a bottom."

"Have the ass of one."

"So do you!"

"Yes but I _admit _that I'm a bottom. So there's a difference," James mused, kissing Kendall and jutting his hips up again to brush against Kendall's puckered entrance and Kendall gasped, light moan escaping his lips afterwards.

". . .If I'm going to bottom, at least stretch me first," Kendall murmured and James smiled, pulling Kendall more into his lap and hoisting the blond off of the bed into his arms. Kendall laughed at the movement, James carrying Kendall out of the bedroom and into his own, flinging the blond on the bed and Kendall laughed again as he bounced on the mattress. "Why did we move? There was a good bed in my room."

"Yeah but I assume that you don't have any lube _anywhere _in your bedroom so that's why we're going to fuck in mine. Saves the walk back," James replied and Kendall frowned.

"What did I say about that?"

". . .We're not fucking, we're making love," James said with a small sigh, smile on his lips as Kendall pulled him down onto the bed and held him close. He smiled, kissing James before kissing James' neck and leaning back into the bedsheets. James leaned over to search through his nightstand, pulling out his small bottle of lube before looking over at Kendall with a flirty smile and popping open the cap to spread some onto his fingers. Kendall flipped over onto his stomach, looking over his shoulder as James' hands trailed down to brush and run over Kendall's entrance, the blond biting on his lower lip.

"And you call me a tease when I do this," Kendall muttered and James smiled, letting one finger press through the ring of muscle and Kendall gasped at the intrusion. James saw the muscles in Kendall's back clench, Kendall squeezing tight around his finger and the blond giving a guttural moan as he looked over his shoulder. James just gave a small wink, thrusting the finger in and out and slipping a second finger inside to scissor and Kendall made a small little squeak.

"Doesn't hurt does it?" James asked, pausing for a second but Kendall shook his head.

"N-No, keep going," he stuttered out, hips rocking back onto James' fingers and the brunette smirked, crooking them at such an angle that made his boyfriend give a pleasured whine.

"You are _such _a bottom."

"Shut up," Kendall grumbled and James smiled, leaning up to kiss his shoulder softly, third finger managing to work its way inside and the three fingertips gently began to press against Kendall's prostate. The blond began to mewl, fingers grabbing at James' pillow to clench onto tightly as James continued to give soft butterfly kisses on his back. James pulled away, withdrawing his fingers and turning Kendall onto his back to land a kiss on his chest. Kendall hummed, pushing James away and grabbing the lube to toss at the brunette. "Lube up."

"Ha ha ha," James said with a roll of the eyes, recalling his words and popped open the cap to pour a generous amount into the palm of his hand and coated his erection with it. He glanced at Kendall, eyebrow quirking in confusion at the blond that had fingertips gently swirling around his own entrance, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kendall murmured and James crawled over, spreading Kendall's legs and pulling them up so that they latched around his waist like they belonged there.

"Ready for this?"

"You mean ready for you to see how I'm the one that tops in the relationship?"

"Oh, you're _totally _a bottom," James said and Kendall's cheeks flushed.

"Will you shut up abou-_oh my __**god, James~**_" Kendall moaned, eyes wide as James began to push in, feeling the blond's legs around him wrap tight and determined to stay there through the remainder of their little love session. James had to admit it, Kendall had to have the most cutest face once he was fully sheathed in his blond boyfriend, eyes wide and full blown and lips parted to take in quick breaths. And James didn't even move yet, this was going to be _fun. _

James waited til Kendall got adjusted to the intrusion before snapping his hips back, though not going back far since Kendall's legs had him locked tight. He thrust back forward, Kendall letting a breathy whine slip through his lips and quickly bit down on his lower lip. James smiled, "Kay, you sound so sexy, why are you trying to hold it in?" James murmured, slamming his hips back and forth once more making Kendall's moan reverberate in his throat. James leaned down, hips giving another quick buck and Kendall almost let the noise slip as James gave a kiss to his lips and to his nose, "Just let it go, let's have some fun."

And with that, James pulled Kendall forward, James falling onto his back with Kendall on top of him. His legs spread, Kendall's loosening to get more comfortable and James' hands ran along down Kendall's back before his hips thrust up and Kendall couldn't help the scream of pleasure that came next.

"_James~ oh fuck~_" Kendall breathed, James giving just a grunt in return as his hips began to slam up harder and faster into the blond's more than willing entrance. Kendall's voice was louder than James was when he had sex, little whimpers as James' hips met up to the blond's ass and the only other loud sound besides Kendall's pleased moans and James' slowly growing animal-like grunts was that loud skin on skin slapping. James took his lower lip in between his teeth, hands going up to grip at the supple mounds of flesh and spread them a little, feeling himself sliding in and out with ease. Kendall was just so warm, fits his dick like a glove would a hand.

_Bottom._

James squeezed harder, one hand releasing his grip and moving to give Kendall a hard slap and a hoarse scream of pleasure erupted from Kendall's lips. And that was when James actually stopped, looking at the blond in surprise as Kendall's cheeks flushed red and he covered his mouth. There was already some banging on the wall from their of a neighbor but James had other things in mind, mischievous smile on his face.

"You liked getting spanked?"

"No."

James slapped Kendall's ass again and Kendall moaned again, hand on his mouth to try and silence it and James smirked.

"Hands and knees, now," he ordered, pulling Kendall off of him and the blond grumbled before doing what James said, getting into the desired position. James tapped his chin, "Face down, ass in the air."

"You're such a-" Kendall just scoffed, just doing what James said and placing his cheek in the sheets with ass high in the air and slightly red from the two spanks the brunette gave him. James licked his lips, moving to run a hand along the curve of Kendall's behind down to his thighs and gave them a squeeze. His hands moved back to take hold of Kendall's hips, developing a vice like grip as he edged himself back inside the velvet heat. Kendall hummed as James began to thrust once more, slowly picking back up into the speed that they had in the previous position.

"You like that?" James breathed, hard thrust accenting his question that made Kendall cry out.

"F-Fuck yeah, I _love _it."

"Love my cock in you, Kay?"

"_Unngh, yes Jamie~f-fuck_." Kendall panted, James seeing the blond's back beginning to clench tight and simultaneously feeling Kendall clenching tighter around his dick. Then James raised his hand and slapped Kendall's ass nice and hard, smack echoing in the room. And _wow_, if Kendall wasn't already squeezing tight around his cock, he _definitely _was now.

"Shit, you like me spanking you huh?" James huskily whispered and he only heard Kendall whimpering in response, "Want me to spank you again? Like the dirty little cock slut you are?" James asked and Kendall's voice croaked out a sob, "What was that?"

"_Yes~_"

"Yes what, Kay?" James so innocently asked.

"Don't fucking play dumb," Kendall growled out and James rested his hand on one of the red cheeks, gripping and squeezing but not doing what Kendall _really _wanted.

"Not going to do it until you tell me what you want."

"I w-want you to _ah, oh, ngh, spank me James~_"

"Why?" James breathed, hand going to brace on Kendall's back and pushing the blond more forward into the bed.

"_N-ngh, h-ha, _b-because I love your cock and I love how it feels when you spank me," Kendall breathed, head lolling to the side for James to see a sweating and red face in the sheets, blond hair that was matted with sweat and sticking to his forehead. James smiled, hand that was on his back moving back and raising, delivering a firm smack that had Kendall squealing. They spent the next couple of minutes like that, James spanking Kendall off rhythm with his thrusts and Kendall moaning and screaming out loud with each time James' hand connected with his ass and each time James thrusted into him so deep that Kendall's prostate was absolutely abused.

James gave a final thrust before pulling out and grabbing onto Kendall. He pulled the blond and flipped him again, back into the position they started off in and Kendall's arms joining on wrapping around James' nude and sweaty body, the brunette easing his way back inside Kendall.

"Fuck you feel amazing," James breathed, thrusts feeling so sporadic at the moment and Kendall's fingertips clawed at his back.

"Ditto," Kendall breathed into James' ear, turning his head and landing a sloppy kiss onto his boyfriend's lips. James hummed, lips gnashing and tongues wrestling with each other, dirty and growing faster with each and every hard thrust that James gave as he felt his lower body beginning to flutter and knot with that familiar feeling. He pulled away from Kendall's lips with a pop, Kendall's nose tilting up to nuzzle against James'.

"Gonna cum," James grunted, leaning his forehead against Kendall's.

"Yeah?"

"Fucking fill you up with it."

"_Yeah?_"

"Gonna get you so wet and you're going to feel it just _dripping_."

"_Oh fuck, James_," Kendall's voice reached an abnormal pitch, James feeling something warm and sticky shooting out between their abdomens and he smiled, Kendall's semen rubbing into his skin. Kendall's insides were squeezing so tight around him, hugging his length so intimately and warm, a couple of erratic thrusts later James kept to his word, filling the blond with his seed to the brim and with each lazy thrust felt it dripping out. Kendall's legs were loosening from around James' waist, arms as well until they relaxed and James just pulled out and rolled off to the side in exhaustion.

The two lied there, sticky and sweaty, chests going up and down to take in air as they looked up towards the ceiling until Kendall took in a soft sigh.

"Now I have to take a shower and I don't think I can even stand."

"Because I went too rough?" James asked and Kendall shook his head.

"No. . .it feels like I'm on on fire."

James smirked, "Yeah, that little burning feeling you get right after-"

"No I mean it _burns_. Like it _really burns_," Kendall hissed, fingers going down to gently rub around the puckered hole, feeling in James' semen and groaned in pain. James watched the blond in confusion before his eyes lit up and his lips formed into an 'Oh' shape.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>"Well, so now we know I can't have one brand of lube and you can't use another. . .maybe we should use something else," James murmured and Kendall looked over his shoulder, glaring at the brunette with pants around his ankles and hunched over the bathroom sink.<p>

"Just hurry up and put it on," he grumbled and James sighed, putting on a little bit of ointment on a gloved finger and rubbing it in to sooth the rash on Kendall's backside.

". . .Kind of brings back memories, doesn't it?" James asked and he heard Kendall give a sigh.

"We can stroll down memory lane other ways than me breaking out from your stupid lube like you did. . .we'll go looking for some lube _neither _of us are allergic to," Kendall replied and James just smiled.

"I love you Kendall," James said and he could see Kendall giving a tiny smile in the mirror.

"I love you too. Now hurry up, feeling like your ass is on fire isn't so great."


	20. Built to Last

_Thanks to Anya Primrose, Ains12worth, TwinkLoverXO, rebeckon, Seliiia, princesstizza, holyhotcakes, seddielover1311, infamous italian bella, darkprincess1791, replacemewithher, Hariken Hero, Cookie Monster Giggles, BigTimeGleekBTR, Lil Badass Kaulitz, unofficialvalentine, Sir RCCS, TheMelodyInMyHead, Jackiie Hallows, 1Avid-reader, LogansWifeyy, kendallsgirl12, cellyjelly, nickyd92, child who is cool, Nickelodeonlover4life, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, Her Pillow James, Getlostinthesound and StuckAt9.99 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Paperback Muses._

* * *

><p>"This place is <em>really <em>nice," James muttered to Kendall, hazel eyes looking around at the stage for the photo shoot. People were running around with clothes in their grasps or clipboards, escorting models to their proper place and making sure everything is going to run more smoothly.

"You deserve really nice," Kendall replied and James rolled his eyes.

"Stop it."

"You do. Now _this _is where you should be," Kendall replied, placing an arm around James' waist and James gave a gentle sigh as Kendall tugged him along and towards one of the photographers that was guiding a photo shoot not ready to begin. Kendall tapped the man on the shoulder, the photographer turning quickly and looking at the two of them with wide and wild eyes. "Um, yes, hi. James Diamond is here to do a couple of shoots and-"

"You're the one I was looking for!" the man shouted out loud, accent deep and smile bright on his face. He turned, ushering over two women and gestured back to James, "Get him to wardrobe and makeup!" he shouted and James glanced at Kendall before he was hurried off in the direction of the apparent makeup department. Kendall turned, the photographer holding out his hand and smiling to him, "Marcos del Pozzi, thank you for returning my call."

"Um, sure anytime," Kendall replied and Marcos smiled again.

"You are free to stay and watch how the photo shoot goes, my nephew is handling it and help yourself to the snack table," he replied before quickly walking off to deal with another model coming out of the makeup area. Kendall stood there, slightly awkward before giving a small sigh and turning on his heel to help himself to the food table behind him. There was food on the table that Kendall actually was surprised to see, little sweets and big portions of cake along with some vegetables and fruits and sandwiches. It was still a good looking spread, Kendall licking his lips at the sight of things and reaching out to take a really good looking sandwich at the top.

Before it was taken by someone else.

Kendall turned, seeing a young man giving him a playful smile before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"You wanted that?" he asked, mouth full and Kendall frowned.

"Well I kind of did."

"Sorry," he said with a shrug, taking another bite and Kendall frowned again. Maybe he should just go and wait somewhere else- "Aw, I'm sorry, are you new here?"

"Well. . .I'm not a model but my boyfriend is hoping to become one," Kendall replied and the man nodded.

"That's cool, is he cute?"

". . .My _boyfriend_, yes he is," Kendall said, eyes now glaring the man down and he smiled again.

"Simmer down, simmer down. I'm not after your boyfriend. I'm just here to do some photo shoots for a book cover," he replied and Kendall gave a little smile at that. He just sent in the final chapters of his manuscript to the editors, now was just the wait for it to become published. The man held his hand out, "I'm Max, by the way. You?"

"Um, Kendall. Kendall Knight," Kendall introduced and Max gave a small laugh as he shook his hand.

"That's funny, the author of the book cover I'm doing goes by 'Kendall Knight' too. What are the odds?" he said with a big grin and Kendall froze, eyes widening. They. . .they were already working on the cover? Then that means that the publishing company is going to have it in their catalogs soon for reviewers to read post-launch. _People were going to be reading his story sooner than he thought_. And Kendall felt his chest doing some weird hyperventilating slash ready to pass out thing as Max released his hold from Kendall's hand. "Look at the time, I have to meet my models and get this show on the road. Take care and congrats to your boyfriend!"

With that, the photographer left and Kendall turned, staring at the man's back with mouth beginning to gape. As the photographer was walking over towards another area of the set, James was approaching Kendall with smile on his face and dressed in suave clothing. James gestured to himself before jutting a thumb behind him, "I think that I'm supposed to go over there but-"

"Well then go," Kendall said, smile on his face and placing his hand on the small of James' back and leading him over to where James was pointing at. The material of James' shirt felt so good in between his fingers, silky smooth and surely cost a lot of money, "What are you modeling?"

"Um, I think they said for a book cover," James replied and Kendall's eyes widened. No way, _no way. _Then as they began to approach the set, Kendall could see Max talking with another model. A model that was muscular and blond, short crop of hair styled so perfectly and light scruff on his chin that made Kendall's heart almost stop beating, "Oh, do you think I'm going to be working with him?"

_You better **not**, _Kendall thought darkly as Max turned, seeing Kendall and James and smiling big. He held his arms out, walking over to James and grabbing him by his shoulders.

"You must be our other model!" he chirped and then noticed Kendall beside him, "Oh, and you must be _his _boyfriend."

"You two met?" James asked and Kendall gave a slow nod, not really even paying attention to the ecstatic photographer, just staring at the other model apparently involved in this photo shoot of _his _book cover. Who was he supposed to be? There was _no _way he was supposed to play 'Ken', Ken did not look like that, okay? Ken was skinny, lightly toned and was absolutely _not _unbuttoning his shirt right now!

"Oh, just a little talk for a while. So I suppose that you're going to watch the photo shoot?"

"Yeah, I am," Kendall replied and Max smiled.

"Well just stand back and watch, try not to be too much of a distraction to your boyfriend," he replied, James blushing at the words as the photographer took his wrist and tugged him along towards the direction of the other model. Kendall watched as the three of them quietly conversed, James shaking hands with them both and introducing himself while Kendall was slowly seething from afar. It's okay, why should he be freaking out over something so small as this? This was for James, that was what Kendall had to keep on reminding himself. For James, for James, that's why he was going to be fine with this. And with that, Kendall took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was going to go fine.

"Okay, now this book cover is a romantic story. Love. I need to feel passion from you both," Max replied, James just nodding intensely and determined to make this a good shoot. It was kind of cute actually, Kendall had to smile at just that look on James' face. He wanted this, he wanted this so bad and to think that it was beginning to come true for him made Kendall really happy. Then that smile began to fade as he saw the blond model reach around James' waist, his other hand going up to gently hold James' chin and tilt the brunette's face up towards his own in such a romantic fashion and lips so dangerously close to each other.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kendall shouted, storming onto the set as a flash went off and pretty sure that he just ruined the photo. James turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes wide and cheeks flushing with embarrassment while the blond model just looked rather annoyed at what Kendall was doing.

"Kendall!" James hissed and Kendall blushed himself, making an awkward gesture to the arm still wrapped around James' waist.

"Could you like. . .have a three inch apart thing or whatever?" Kendall asked and James scoffed.

"Kendall, that isn't very romantic."

"Well you can photoshop each other to look like your closer but for now, three inches apart please," Kendall replied, pulling James a couple of inches even farther away than what he said. James broke away from Kendall, looking at him with slightly annoyed eyes before looking over at Max.

"Please excuse my boyfriend," James apologized and the photographer shrugged.

"Um, no problem. Just make sure that he doesn't do that again. Don't want to waste time," he replied and James nodded, placing hands on Kendall's back and shoving him off of the set. Kendall stumbled, looking over his shoulder rather hurt but taking in a sigh. Right, just stay calm. No need to ruin this for James. This is for James, this is for James. Kendall turned, watching as James and the blond model got into another romantic pose, this one with James clutching onto the blond's open shirt as if he was begging for comfort and Kendall had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from screaming out. The flash went off, Max moving around to get the same shot from another angle.

Kendall had to admit that James was just fucking gorgeous, it didn't even appear like they needed to put makeup on him, only thing Kendall noticed very well was that his hair was combed a little bit more neater and his new wardrobe. A couple more flashes went off, the blond model's hand moving down to firmly hold James' hip and Kendall swore that his teeth was biting down so hard he could taste blood in his mouth.

"Three inches!" Kendall blurted out and James's eyes flickered over to him, dark glare in his eyes and Kendall immediately closed his mouth. Two flashes later and Max gestured over to a clothed table.

"Alright James, lie down on that please," Max replied and James nodded, moving away from the blond model to the table and hopping on. The blond model followed shortly after, crouching over James and placing his hand on James' hip as he kissed James' chest.

"No! No! No!" Kendall shouted, storming back onto the set and the blond model's head shot up in annoyance, glaring at Kendall.

"Dude, can't you see we're in the middle of something?" he asked and James got up and off of the table, grabbing onto Kendall's hand.

"I'm really sorry, just give me like five minutes with him," James apologized yet again to both the model and Max, the photographer now beginning to look irritated as James dragged Kendall away from the set near the make up section. He let go of Kendall's hand, his own hand moving to rest on his hip and raise an eyebrow, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't like him _touching _you like that," Kendall said, scrunching his nose at the thought. Ken doesn't look like that, Ken _never _looked like that. Ken looked like a slim, blond, green eyed, vegetarian. Not some wannabe Fabio, hmph! James rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm with Jett. He's a professional and he wants to get it over with as badly as you do. Besides, what do you expect for a _romance _novel cover?"

"Less touching," Kendall grumbled and James sighed. He stepped forward, arms going around Kendall's shoulders and the blond simultaneously wrapping arms around James' waist as James softly hummed.

"I think it's really cute that you're jealous."

"Not jealous. Just not a fan of this photo shoot."

"What if I have to model underwear? Or if I do nudes?" James asked and Kendall blushed at the thought.

"Those are fine," Kendall replied and James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Because I know I'll be getting the real thing back at home and all they're getting is a picture. . .and there's no one kissing and hugging on you," Kendall replied and James smirked.

"You are _so _jelly," James teased and Kendall frowned.

"Am not!" he protested and James laughed, leaning forward and capturing Kendall's lips with his own. The kiss was playful, James' lips smiling and Kendall found his lips beginning to smile himself as they gently moved to suck on James' lower lip. The brunette hummed, gently pulling away and moving to kiss the tip of Kendall's nose.

"I love you," James said softly and Kendall sighed.

"I love you too."

". . .But seriously, if you interrupt the shoot one more time, I will punch you in the face," James threatened and Kendall groaned again, looking over his shoulder.

"If you need me, I'll be at the snack table drowning my sorrows in carrots and sandwiches," Kendall said with a sad little pout that James rolled his eyes at again.

"It's not like he's fucking me on the table, Kendall. That's a special privilege reserved only for you," James replied with a flirty smile that Kendall raised an eyebrow at.

"We never had sex on a table."

"No but if you're a good boy for the remainder of the shoot, we'll find a table," James said in a low whisper, giving a small wink that instantly made Kendall's face heat and dick begin to throb in want.

"Well now you _really _shouldn't have said that because now I don't want him touching you _at all_," Kendall replied and James shrugged.

"All the more reason for you to want to keep quiet because if you continue to act up, I'll just blue ball you," James replied and Kendall frowned.

"Tease."

"Just something that gets you off about me," James said with a quirky smile, kissing Kendall again and making sure to press his hips against Kendall, the blond moaning into the kiss and trying to rub his stead fast growing erection against James but his boyfriend pulled away with a teasing smile. He turned on his heel, swaying his hips as he walked back over to the set and Kendall just groaned, turning on his heel himself and heading in the direction of the snack table.

That book cover better be the best cover he ever saw in his life.

And that table sex better be the best table sex he will ever _get _in his life.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! I look amazing! Look!" James shouted at the proofs before shoving them into Kendall's hands. Kendall glanced over them, James did look amazing. Simply alluring, eyes looking at the camera and lips parted to give off a sexy and eye grabbing feel. But what Kendall liked the most is that a good portion of the blond model's face was cut off to make room for the cover. It made it look more mysterious, but Kendall just imagined it was his face that made up the other half.<p>

Yep.

Kendall settled it on the pile of usual clutter on the coffee table, somewhere in that mess a letter from Logan saying that he and Carlos moved to a room in the complex that they were living in, just that Kendall or James didn't know which one. He's been meaning to call them and ask about it but Kendall just got caught up with both the book and James. Funny how those two things always seem to connect and wrap around each other so perfectly well. He sighed, looking over at his laptop and James plopped down next to him to rest a chin on Kendall's shoulder.

"What are you typing?" James asked and Kendall gave a tiny smile.

"My dedication. They're going to put it in the final copy of my book and I should be getting it mailed to me in a couple of months. Then, we just wait until it gets put in stores everywhere and hope that it does good," Kendall replied and James smiled gently, wrapping arms around Kendall to hug him tight.

"It's going to do great, don't worry about it. . .who did you dedicate it to?" James asked and Kendall smiled, grabbing his laptop and placing it on his lap for James to be able to read it.

_To James_

_My love_

_My muse_

_I love you_

_Always_

James bit his lip, looking over at Kendall with eyes wide and smile beginning to break out over his face.

"You're such a romantic sap."

"Well that's a nice thing to say to someone that dedicated their first book to you," Kendall replied. _And _that you're going to be on the cover of said book but Kendall decided that he'll let James be surprised by that once his copy of the finished product comes. James scoffed, taking the laptop and placing it on the coffee table before pushing Kendall down on the couch and crawling over him to straddle his waist.

"Shut up, you know I love it," James said, leaning down and kissing Kendall and Kendall just hummed, hands going down to James' ass and give the cheeks a firm squeeze. James pulled back, quirking an eyebrow at Kendall, "Sex?"

"No."

"I can feel you getting hard, Kendall. Do I turn you on _that _easily?"

"S-Shut up," Kendall stuttered out, blush creeping over onto his face that James smiled at, leaning down to kiss Kendall again and slowly begin to rock his hips against Kendall's. The blond gasped lightly, James' tongue sneaking in to roll around Kendall's tongue and take possession of it, prodding and running along the insides of Kendall's mouth before sucking on Kendall's lower lip and taking it between his teeth to pull on before releasing it.

"Bed. Now," James ordered, getting up and scooping Kendall into his arms as he began to carry Kendall towards his bedroom. James moved past his door, dropping Kendall down on the mattress and Kendall squirming around to get more into a comfortable position as James plopped down on the mattress as well to crawl over to him.

"We _could _just kiss, you know," Kendall replied and James smiled.

"Romantic."

"Yeah, I'm a romantic. Now come here so I can kiss you again," Kendall replied and James crawled over, wrapping arms around Kendall and landing a smiling kiss on Kendall's lips. Kendall hummed against him, holding James tight to his body as their lips moved in perfect sync. He could say that these were the best moments that he had with James and he wouldn't change for the entire wo-

"_¡Ay jodas más rápido Papi! Ngh, h-ha oh, tu polla es tan bueno, se siente tan bien, a-AH!_"

Kendall pulled away, eyes rolling in annoyance at the sound of the pleasured wails from next door, James doing the same thing.

"They're at it again," James muttered and Kendall sighed.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Their previous neighbor moved on account of Kendall and James being too loud with their sexcapades for her tastes. Unfortunately, the neighbors that moved in were even _louder _than they were, sometimes Kendall just had to stop to stare at the wall and wonder just what the hell were the two of them doing on the other side. It took the couple a while to find that it was two men that lived next door, the voice pitch of the one that must be currently getting fucked into whatever reached _abnormal _levels. James sighed, rolling off of Kendall and looking at the wall.

"It sounds like he's getting raped or something."

"Well he must enjoy it since they keep fucking each other like _five times _a day," Kendall said, annoyed and James glanced at him.

"We should go say something. . .and by we, I mean you."

"Why me?"

"Cause you have a way with words. If it were me, I would have already busted down their door and castrated both of them," James muttered and from the look in the brunette's eyes, Kendall knew that he _meant _it. So the blond groaned, getting off of the bed and heading out of the bedroom down the small hallway and to their front door. He grabbed the key before walking out the door and closing it shut, moving right next door and beginning to knock hopefully loud enough to be heard over the cries and moans.

Kendall waited for a few seconds before he heard the sound of the door unlocking and it opened, eyes almost popping at the sight.

"Hey! You found us!" Logan chirped, robe hastily thrown on and he leaned against the doorframe. Kendall stared at his friend, the brunette's hair all in a mess and skin still looking sweaty and peachy as he opened his mouth to gape.

". . ._You're _our next door neighbor?" Kendall asked and Logan glanced down the hall.

"Really? We didn't even notice that when we moved, what are the odds?" Logan said with a smile and Kendall shook his head.

"Then. . .that was _Carlos _me and James keep hearing through the wall?" Kendall asked, still astonished and Logan shyly bit his lip.

"Oh, you guys heard that. Sorry, I told him he needs to be more quiet but well," Logan shrugged, "Guess he likes 'Little Logie' a little _too much_."

"Oh god, I'm _not _hearing this," Kendall said, turning around and giving a groan as Logan gave a small laugh. Kendall turned back, face flushed red, "Look, can you two just-"

"Logan~ I'm getting lonely~" Kendall heard Carlos coo, Logan getting a silly little smile on his face and tongue poking through his teeth.

"He's getting lonely," Logan said and Kendall stared blankly at Logan, brain still not being able to click all of this together.

"Yeah, I heard. Can you guys _try _to keep it down?" Kendall asked and Logan shrugged again.

"I'll keep it down, can't say the same for Carlos," Logan replied.

"_Logie~_" Carlos whined from inside the room and Logan gave a small sigh.

"Well like I said, can't make promises. Nice talking to you, Kendall. Bye."

And with an eager smile on his face, Logan promptly shut the door to leave Kendall still standing and staring in shock. He found himself turning around, slowly walking back to his apartment and opening the door to step inside. He closed the door behind him, walking to James' bedroom to find the brunette lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. James' head poked up from seeing Kendall looming by the doorway, "Did you get them to shut up?" James asked.

"_AH! YES, YES O-OH YES! A-__**AH**__. M__ás profundo,__ papi! Ngh~_"

James groaned, "Will you two shut up!" he shouted and Kendall sighed.

"Logan and Carlos are going to be going at it for a while," Kendall muttered and James looked at him, confusion all over his face as he tried to register what his boyfriend just said.

"Logan. . ._and Carlos? That's _them?"

"Well, that's Carlos screaming out."

". . .Aw man, now I really wish I knew what a threesome would be like with them," James said with a pout and Kendall groaned.

"James, not now. _Please _don't bring that back up."

"How about we ask if we can make it a foursome?"

"_James_."

"Okay, okay. . .do you want to go to the park?" James asked out of the blue and Kendall quirked an eyebrow before giving a shrug.

"Beats sitting around here and listening to _that_," Kendall replied, gesturing to the wall and James nodded his head. James got off of his bed, grabbing some sneakers as he grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled the blond towards the front door.

"Look on the bright side, we won't be the only ones getting noise complaints," James said with a tiny smile that Kendall rolled his eyes at, "And we'll be able to hang out more and do those stupid couple things you want to do like double dating and stuff."

"It isn't stupid, it's sweet," Kendall said defensively and James smiled.

"Only you would say that, my granola knight."

"Stop that, _princess_ _Jamie_," Kendall said and James paused, frown on his face before turning into a sly smile.

"Well, if I'm your princess," James started, placing hands on Kendall's shoulders. Then the brunette jumped up, Kendall quickly swinging his arms out to catch James in his grasp as James wrapped arms tight around Kendall and the blond struggled with the taller male's weight, "Carry me down to the lobby, oh dashing knight!"

"James! You _know _you're heavier than me!" Kendall huffed and James shrugged.

"Muscle weighs more than non-fat. Now chop, chop!" James chirped and Kendall groaned, taking shaky steps down the hall while trying to struggle with James in his grasp. He felt the brunette give a gentle kiss on his cheek, lingering longer and James humming into his skin. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too," Kendall said softly, "Always."

And James gave Kendall the warmest and most beautiful smile that he'd ever saw, sure that he could write a thousand pages just off of that glowing smile.

_**Love [n. luhv]: **A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person _or _either a horrible disease or a blessing. _

Or maybe it was just too complicated to define. Didn't matter to them anymore.

Love was love.

That was all that mattered.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Well, that's that. Although, I am going to say that there <em>will <em>be a follow up for this story. The only reason why I didn't make this go to 21 chapters is because I really didn't have anything to go fill in to make for two equally long chapters. I either would have double updated two short chapters which would just be pointless or write two long chapters and possibly make the wait go longer until maybe. . .March 1st? :P So yeah, there is going to be a 'Chapter 21'. But it's not going to be added onto this, it's going to be a separate one-shot that I will see about also posting on my Tumblr.

And might be my first try at a BTR OT4.

_Might_.

I am your unreliable author after all :P.

Anyways, I am really surprised at all the hype this story has gotten. Originally this was actually my _least _performing Kames story (but that was probably because _Cherry Bomb _and _If You Can Believe Your Eyes __& Ears _was going on through the bulk of it and more attention was placed onto those two stories), so I really don't even know where this sudden spike of readers came from but I am still grateful for it all the same :) Because really, there was barely any plot, mostly sex in every chapter and I have _no idea _what you all see in this story that drives you guys crazy for more but okay, whatever floats your boat. This story is now my third most reviewed (right behind _Cherry Bomb _and its sequel), my **most** alerted story and my second most favorited BTR story (right behind _Cherry Bomb_). What's next after this story:

Um, actually **a lot.**

I counted the five stories I have listed on my profile and the seven stories that are still incomplete and added that to the twelve story _ideas _I have which brings up a total of **24 **stories that are 'supposed' to be written (not even counting one-shots). Most likely it'll be a toss up between _Superheroes _or _The Spy Who Loved Me _to be finished next (though I want _The Spy Who Loved Me_ to be finished around the time of Big Time Movie so I'll see). Only running Kames story now (if not counting _The Kids Are Alright_) is _Songs in the __Key of Glee_ (which **really **needs to get updated) and the stories to take this and the next story that finishes will be _Fly Like a G6 _and _Not the Normal Fairy Tale _(which is Jagan & Kenlos/ Kenlos & Jagan so none of you are interested in that :P)

What you _may _be interested in is the newer Kames story out of that 24 jumble pile which is called _Ménage à Trois. _It's going to be _kind of _like _Paperback Muses _in it that James and Kendall are roommates again, but it's going to be sort of influenced by _I Love Lucy _as well. And Jett might actually play a good guy role in this story (might because he's my go to villain but meh). And I have absolutely no idea when that story is going to come around, maybe when a majority of my 2011 stories are finished and possibly _The Only Party That Matters _is done, I'll post it.

But again, I'm unreliable so don't get your hopes up.

Well thank you for reading, I'm glad you all enjoyed this story very much (and sat through that abnormally long AN, I basically told you my agenda for 2012 :P) and keep an eye out for the 'Chapter 21' separate BTR OT4 companion piece on here and on Tumblr! Until next time!


	21. Neighbors

_If you're getting an alert saying this story has a new chapter even though it's already marked as complete, then I learned something new about FF today._

_If you're just now finding this story, it's just a bonus. Last chapter **was **the end of Paperback Muses, this is just to make up for the lack of Cargan.  
><em>

_And if you have been waiting for this bonus to come out for however long ago I said was going to do it, sorry. But there's a whole lot of smutty smut smut so no hard feelings? Spread the word.  
><em>

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The moment Logan stepped inside their apartment, toeing off his shoes to the side of the door as he closed it shut behind him and taking his bookbag off his shoulder to throw onto the couch in the small living room, the brunette knew something was off. Though, everything <em>appeared <em>to be fine, the usual stack of mail on the glass coffee table wedged between the couch and the television. Nothing was wrong in the kitchen, nothing left out on the clean marble counter and only a mild stack of dishes in the sink. . .but something was still strange. . .Logan gave a little smile, that was right.

Where was his darling little Carlos to greet him with a hug, kiss, occasionally under-dressed tackle?

"Carlos?" Logan called out, making his way to walk down the hallway that led to their bedroom. The apartment had two bedrooms but since the couple never felt the need to sleep in separate rooms (nor the desire to), the space was turned into a makeshift study for Logan and Carlos to use for any work and for some peace and quiet. He peered in there first, not seeing the Latino sitting on the leather couch by the window or at the wooden desk so he then continued down the hallway to the bedroom. The bathroom was empty while Logan passed by it, his hand reaching out to open the door and glance inside the master bedroom.

There was Carlos, Logan's boyfriend poised on the large bed with paperback book in his hands and Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Carlos?"

"Hmm?" Carlos hummed, tearing his eyes away from the pages to look up and see Logan standing in the doorway and his eyes brightened, little smile coming to his lips, "Logan! I didn't hear you come in!" he chirped, getting off their bed with hand still holding his book as he moved to Logan to lean up slightly and give a little peck to the brunette's lips. Logan hummed against them, not exactly the kiss he was expecting but Carlos' soft lips against his own always sent a spark down his spine and body shiver in arousal. Carlos pulled away, rocking back on his heels and giving a pleasant little smile before turning around and plopping back down on the bed to continue reading. Logan crossed his arms, "What are you reading that's s intriguing?" he asked and Carlos raised the cover to show.

Logan instantly recognized the face on the cover, the only full face that was viewable. James, the brunette splayed out with face tilted towards the camera and eyes mysterious with lips parted to give the allusion the brunette was letting out a pleasured gasp. Above him, a male was looming over appearing ready to kiss but half of the face was cut off from the top, perhaps to give the reader the ability to fill in the other half with their own face, whatever reason it may be. Logan smiled, walking over to sit down on the edge of the bed, "What are you doing reading Kendall's book?"

"Well it only makes sense that I should read his book. We're his friends _and _James', so we should support whatever they do. Besides, it's a _really _good book! I didn't even know Kendall could write something like this," Carlos said in surprise, holding the book up to his face as if that would somehow make the story enter his brain faster. Logan quirked an eyebrow at that, he hadn't read Kendall's book yet, regardless if the blond was his best friend and now next-door neighbor. Figured he never really had the time to, always studying and prepping for school and any exams he needed to take. He scooted up the bed, beside where Carlos was seated and tried to look over his boyfriend's shoulder at the material to understand what he was reading.

"It's very good?"

"It's so _raunchy_," Carlos said, placing his thumb down on a paragraph to hold his spot, "I'm only on chapter three and there's already been an in-depth sexual fantasy between the two main characters. I don't know where Kendall managed to come up with such _imagery_, Jamez sounds like a complete god," Carlos said with a sigh and Logan gave a shrug. Wasn't that hard to figure out if you knew, James was the living embodiment of _Jamez_. Logan had thought about the couple and if their sexcapades matched those that were in the book, especially seeing as though it had been very quiet lately on the other side of the wall.

Or maybe Logan hasn't really been paying attention what James and Kendall were up to. Usually he and Carlos would be having their _own _sexcapades and Carlos' screams and moans would have drowned out any voice in any apartment on either side or below _or _above them. Speaking of which. . .

Logan leaned over, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Carlos' neck and humming at the delicious scent that was lingering on the tan skin. The Latino smelled of spices and herbs, cinnamon and nutmeg, alluring and making Logan's head swirl. He let his tongue dart out to give a little lick, hearing Carlos hum at the feel and Logan took that as a cue to keep going, his lips moving to suckle and kiss the wet little patch on Carlos' skin, white teeth coming out to bite and nip down hard. Carlos gasped but instead of hands immediately going to thread through Logan's hair and tug the both of them down to their soft mattress and satiny sheets, there was one singular hand at his chest pushing him away.

"Not now, Logan. I want to at least finish this paragraph first," Carlos said and Logan frowned.

"Just grab a bookmark or something," he suggested, tugging Carlos' shirt collar to expose the collarbone and he latched his lips onto the skin again, teeth teasing and biting and nipping along. Carlos' hand went up again, this time to the side of Logan's face as he pushed his boyfriend away for a second time, annoyance and frustration starting to brew as Logan glared at Carlos trying to return to reading the book.

"I want to finish this first. I never bother you when you're reading your books," Carlos said with a little defensive pout and Logan scoffed.

"You _do. _Remember the time I tried to read my Stephen Hawking book one night and you kept on bugging me about a cricket in the apartment keeping you from sleeping? _I _wasn't bothered by it but _no_, you just _had _to turn the apartment into a giant mess searching for it and then screaming for _me _to kill it once you found it cause it was _gross_," Logan said with an annoyed tone.

"And do you remember what we did after you killed it?" Carlos calmly asked, his eyes not even leaving the page he was on in the book as Logan paused. Yeah. . .he remembered. Carlos gave Logan 'thank you for killing the cricket' sex, the two of them on the couch with Carlos bouncing high on Logan's lap and clinging onto Logan's hair tight to give him leverage and ease sliding up and down Logan's cock. How needy Carlos moaning, how heated both of their skins were as Logan's arms clutched around him nice and tight to help his boyfriend ride him and Carlos' legs squeezing around Logan's thighs. The Stephen Hawking book was flung across the room somewhere (hell, that was probably the thing Logan used to kill the stupid cricket), far from the brunette's mind and the only thing he was able to focus on was how hot and slick and _wet_ Carlos was, Logan thrusting up into the tight heat over and over and _over-_

Logan was hard now, they needed to have sex _now_.

He lunged again but Carlos shoved him away before his lips could even grace his skin and the groan that came from Logan's mouth was a mixture of both annoyance and neediness. "_Los~_" Logan whined, taking the hand that kept shoving him away and placing it on his lap, pressing the palm of Carlos' hand hard against the swelling bulge in his jeans. Carlos squeezed it, Logan's hand gripping tight around Carlos' wrist but feeling Carlos beginning to pull his hand away. He looked at him, Carlos' eyes gentle and sweet.

"Please Logan? I promise after I'm done with this little part," Carlos said and Logan groaned, releasing Carlos' hand and instantly wishing he didn't, his hips subconsciously bucking up at the loss of pressure. Carlos leaned over, giving a light little peck on Logan's cheek as the brunette got off the bed and moved out of the bedroom to give Carlos his peace and quiet to finish the little section. He'll give him five minutes, that's long enough right? Logan could read _several _paragraphs in under five minutes. What could he do that would preoccupy himself for five minutes?. . .

* * *

><p>Logan made a sandwich in five minutes. Turkey, swiss cheese, lettuce and tomato with a good glob of honey mustard and mayo all on a nicely toasted bun. He ate it quickly, wiping his mouth and moving to the bathroom for a quick brush of teeth, you know, so Carlos won't be tasting the remnants of Logan's lunch on his tongue. He smoothed out his hair, flashed his reflection a smile before exiting and walking into their bedroom once more. Carlos was curled up at the head of the bed with book still firmly in his grasp as Logan stood at the foot of the bed, eying Carlos with a hungry expression.<p>

"Carlos," Logan cooed and Carlos looked up, Logan noting how Carlos almost looked confused that Logan was standing there, almost like Carlos wasn't even expecting him to be there _at all_.

"Huh?"

"Well. . .it's been five minutes and I'm thinking about you. . .and me. . .and our bed-"

"Oh!" The realization hit Carlos and Logan began to grin eagerly, his hands going to pull his shirt off his body but he stopped midway when Carlos said, "Can it wait? Until I'm done with this paragraph?"

Logan pulled his shirt down to stare at Carlos with shocked eyes, "That's what you said _five _minutes ago! You _can't _be on the same paragraph _five minutes ago!_"

"I'm not, I'm on a new one and I want to finish that one."

"_But you said-_"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry baby and I _promise_ this time after I'm done with this paragraph, I'll take care of you. Ten minutes."

". . .Ten minutes," Logan muttered. Fifteen minutes in total, he could already feel his arousal going down as Carlos snuggled back into the large pillows and eyes moving happily back to the page he was currently on as Logan turned around and closed the door behind him. Now what could he do that would take ten more minutes?

* * *

><p>Logan sorted the mail, a very, <em>very <em>boring and tedious task but it was making the time fly by doing it. Most of it was noise complaints from the neighbors around them sent from the front desk but it wasn't like he could tell Carlos to stop making such noise while he was fucking him. And not like Logan really even wanted Carlos to be quiet during sex anyways, he _loved _how loud Carlos got. Made his blood boil more, made his heart race faster and his hips piston back and forth more quicker to get Carlos screaming his name louder and louder until his voice cracked and was sore. The post-sex activities were nice and quiet, by then Logan was able to hear banging on the wall where James and Kendall's apartment was, most likely from the irritated brunette model himself (seeing as though the banging of the fist on the wall would have a 'Will you shut the hell up! _We're _trying to fuck over here!') or the phone in the living room ringing off the hook from the front desk trying to call and tell the couple to please keep it down and their neighbors were growing annoyed. Logan already knew some people had moved out around them but the apartments weren't ever vacant for a long time anyways. So therefore, Logan and Carlos never figured that them having sex was really disrupting the feng shui of the apartment building.

_All_ the tenants moving in a mass exodus because they couldn't put up with Carlos' screaming would be a different story.

Logan let the clock tick for an extra five minutes, twenty minutes passing in total to be safe that Carlos would be _somewhat _done with his chapter or close, beginning to make his way to the bedroom. He opened the door, stepping inside and mouth opening to remind Carlos of what he said but Carlos raised his hand, stopping him from even speaking.

"Twenty minutes," Carlos said and Logan's eyes widened.

"_Twenty?_ You have got to be the _slowest _reader I've ever met!" Logan shouted in annoyance and Carlos looked up, pout on his plush lips. Logan gave a low growl in his throat, the thought of Carlos sucking and biting his own lips, the thought of Carlos' lips wrapped around the head of his cock sucking and tongue feeling in the slit to lap at the beads of pre-cum dripping, the thought of Carlos' tongue licking across his lower lip after Logan had came in his mouth, playfully pushing the semen out with his tongue before swallowing it back down his throat.

_Hard_, hard _again._

"You're one to talk, you take _forever _to read just one chapter of your own books," Carlos criticized and Logan crossed his arms, awkwardly crossing his legs as he stood as well to slightly alleviate the problem in his pants.

"I'll have you know I read slow for understanding and comprehension. _You_, on the other hand, are just being a tease."

"I'm being a tease for reading?" Carlos asked, giving a cute and innocent little smile that made Logan just want to pounce on his boyfriend but the brunette's mind willed and restrained his body. He felt he was going to explode, aching arousal straining against the front of his jeans as he blushed hard, "Yes! You are!" Logan accused and Carlos gave a tiny little giggle.

"Sorry baby."

"If you're _really _sorry, you'd put down that book and help me out," Logan replied through gritted teeth and Carlos leaned forward to lie on his stomach, pointing his feet upwards as he tapped the book to his lips.

"Do you really want to fuck me _so _bad you can't wait for me to finish reading a little book?" Carlos asked ever so lightly. The younger male rarely cursed, only during sex and even then it was in Spanish. So it only sent another spark to Logan's erection hearing Carlos say that, eyes feral and dark.

"_**Yes**_," Logan growled and Carlos flipped over onto his back, raising the book back to his face.

"No. Thirty minutes."

"You said twenty!" Logan shouted out.

"Thirty-_five_ minutes."

"You little _tease!_" The deep growl in Logan's throat was gone, replaced with only something crossed between whining and begging. He heard Carlos give another little laugh, obviously Logan's horny misery was cute to Carlos so the brunette let out an annoyed groan, turned on the heel of his foot and stalked out of the room, making sure to put in extra force as he slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Logan had a quick wank in the shower, the heat and steam slightly calming his nerves down and hand quickly moving up and down, pumping his erection and thumb running over the head. His breath was shallow and short, back up against the teal tile wall slippery and wet from the shower water as he bit his lower lip. Logan didn't remember the last time he had done this, usually whenever he had the need Carlos would be right there and ready, there wasn't even a need for Logan to indulge in a little self-pleasure. But there he was, face peachy red from the intense heat of the steam and hand soaked wet as it slid up and down the shaft, mind imagining that Carlos was right there perched on his knees in front of him with mouth open nice and wide, large brown eyes looking up into Logan's face filled with a flirty mischief.<p>

He grunted, hand squeezing tight around his dick as his lower half of his body shook and semen spilled out over his fist, the hot water washing it off of his skin and down the drain as he tugged and milked out the last few little drops. He sighed, grabbing the soap and towel and continued to scrub his body clean and shampoo his hair, rinsing himself before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower to grab a towel and dry himself on. He pulled on some underwear after that and a pair of old sweatpants, leaving off a shirt as he exited the bathroom and glanced over at the bedroom door. Should he even bother looking to see if Carlos was done with his 'chapter'? Logan didn't think he took thirty-five minutes in the shower, he didn't even know how long it was since he last went in there. The brunette gave a sigh before turning on his heel and walking to the living room to find something else to preoccupy his time.

* * *

><p>Logan found his Stephen Hawking book wedged behind the small little bookshelf and the wall, not really knowing how it managed to get lost back there but as he wiped off the cover he figured that <em>he <em>should catch up on reading too. Unfortunately he didn't have a bookmark to hold his place and he wasn't exactly sure where he stopped reading to kill the stupid cricket so with a small sigh, Logan walked to the couch and plopped down to flip open to the first page.

By the time Logan got to the part about Ptolmey's model providing accurate depictions and descriptions on the positioning of the stars in the sky, he remembered it was around here that Carlos came screaming in last time in nothing but Logan's old hockey jersey to kill the cricket that was in the bathroom. And then how Carlos kissed him after he successfully killed the before said cricket. And then the hot and heavy post-cricket killing sex.

And Logan couldn't focus on Copernicus or Galileo and theories with the feeling of arousal coming back and urges to have his boyfriend back in his lap. He tossed the book on the coffee table, getting up and moving fast to the bedroom door and opening it to _demand _that Carlos stop reading this instant. Instead, Logan was graced with the darling image of Carlos curled up and wearing one of his old white t-shirts asleep. The book was in his grasp and his face was snuggled up against one of the large pillows, legs sprawled out wild and light snoring coming from the small body in their large bed. Logan sighed, once Carlos was asleep, he was _asleep_. Though Logan had to admit, Carlos was always so adorable when he was sleeping. He moved to the side of the bed, pulling aside the bedsheets and reaching over to scoop Carlos into his arms before placing him back on the bed and tucking him in. He leaned down, kissing Carlos' cheek and then a soft kiss to his lips. "Night baby," he whispered softly before moving away and walking out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

He leaned against the wood, sighing before looking up to the ceiling. This won't be a forever thing, right? Just one day, Logan could go without sex for a day.

* * *

><p>One day turned into two days. Two days turned into four days. Four days turned into one week and three days. And it seemed like the days kept adding on and Logan was slowly growing insane. It wasn't that Carlos was taking so long to read the book, it was that <em>both <em>of their busy schedules wouldn't allow time that _could _have been for themselves. First was school for them both and all of the studying and exams that came along with that responsibility. Then if it wasn't studying for school, Carlos was at work down at the chocolate shop and bringing in money while Logan worked down at the grocery store at different hours. And the times where both of them were at home and weren't exhausted from either work or school, Carlos would be in either the bedroom or the study reading that stupid book.

Logan hadn't had sex with Carlos in at least one month. And Logan Mitchell had needs, those needs involving Carlos and sex and they _need _to be fulfilled.

On whatever day it was (day 33, day 37, Logan didn't want to think he was that needy of sex to actually be keeping track of how long it was taking to fuck Carlos), the brunette came in from a late day at work tired and exhausted. There was dinner already cooking in the oven, Logan smelling that it must have been some type of roast Carlos had prepared. Yet, his boyfriend was nowhere in sight and Logan moved down the hallway to peer inside the study, finding no one before walking to the bedroom and looking inside.

There Carlos was on the bed with book in his hands and intensely reading as Logan let out an annoyed groan.

"Baby, can you stop reading for just a _few _minutes?" Logan asked and Carlos looked up from his page to the brunette standing in the doorway with annoyed little pout on his lips. Carlos smiled, "No hello kiss?" he asked and Logan scoffed, though slight twinge of happiness in his chest as he moved over to sit beside Carlos and give his boyfriend a little peck on the lips. Carlos smiled against his lips, pressing hard against Logan's before pulling away and gesturing to the book.

"I'm at the midway point right now, I think. I never have the time to be able to read it with school and work."

"You also don't have time for us," Logan said with a frown and Carlos began to frown as well.

"Well I'm sorry if sex with me is _so _important to you. You know, not all couples have sex with each other every hour on the hour. It's perfectly normal if we don't have sex for a little while," Carlos said and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I bet those couples are very unhappy with each other."

"You're unhappy?" Carlos asked, Logan noting the worried tone in Carlos' voice and Logan bit his lower lip.

"N-No, baby. I'm not unhappy with you, I _really _love you and I'll always will. Just. . .we haven't been intimate lately and. . .well, what's so interesting about that book anyways?" Logan asked, now eying the object with a mixed jealousy and hate. Carlos gave a little smile, "It's really good. It's romantic and Jamez sounds so _amazing_. I mean, how Kendall writes Ken and Jamez having sex sounds so," Carlos let out a sigh, "_Wow._"

Logan paused, staring at his boyfriend with blank expression, "So. . .you're saying that sex between two _fictional _characters is more interesting than _us _having sex?"

Carlos frowned, "I'm not saying that at all."

"But you _implied _it."

"Did not. Logie, I love sex with you, you're _amazing_."

But Logan bet _Jamez _was _way _better huh. He shook his head, look at him, getting jealous about a _fictional _character. Carlos leaned over and kissed Logan's cheek, "I love you, got that? And I wouldn't want to change you for anything in the world."

". . .Yeah. . .how long is that roast supposed to stay in?" Logan asked and Carlos glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside dresser.

"Hmm. . .maybe for twenty more minutes. I'll make some mashed potatoes and vegetables to go along as a side dish," Carlos said and Logan gave Carlos' leg a little pat.

"No, I'll go finish up dinner. Just come out and eat with me when I say it's done," Logan muttered and Carlos looked over at Logan worriedly before leaning in and kissing Logan's lips softly.

"I love you," Carlos mumbled against Logan's lips, kissing them again and Logan hummed.

"Love you too, baby," Logan said, getting off the bed and exiting their bedroom, subtle frown on his lips. This was going to be fixed, _no _book was going to be getting in the way of his sex drive.

* * *

><p>"O-<em>ooh yes! Yes! <em>K-Kend-_all~_ Ohh, _shit a-__**ahhyesyesyes**__,_" James keened, hands gripping tight of the arm of the couch as Kendall fucked him faster and faster, the blond's hips pistoning back and forth and skin on skin slapping echoing throughout their apartment as James continued to scream out the blond's name in pleasure. Kendall only grunted in response, eyes on James' back as the muscles clenched tight from each hard thrust, watching how easily he managed to slide in and out of James' willing entrance, back into the tight heat and James' inner walls hugging his length and squeezing around him. Kendall's licked his lips, hands going to spread James' cheeks a little bit wider so he could enjoy the view more but made James' left leg slip off the couch. The brunette managed to get it back on the sofa, stomach now sliding back and forth over the arm of the couch as Kendall tried to get a more sturdy position on the couch. Not enough room for them to be having sex on but since it was the only thing in the apartment that they _hadn't _had sex on, why not give it a try?

James tried to look over his shoulder, his face red and sweating just like the rest of his body and brown bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, as he gave a little smile Kendall's way. "Fuck you feel so g-_good_ baby, _**so good**_, a-_ah~_"

"Yeah Jamie?" Kendall breathed out, hands going to hold James tight by his waist and thumbs pressing hard into the hot skin, sure to leave little marks as he drove his hips forward against James' ass. The brunette made a choked sound, a loud wail of pleasure ripping through his vocal chords as Kendall tugged one of his legs up slightly to give him more room. "Fuck this is good, stay just like this Jamie."

"D-Don't have to tell me _twice, ahh~_" James moaned, hand going down below him to grip and stroke his length fast, trying to get his wrist to move according to Kendall's thrusts and teeth biting hard on his lower lip. "N-Next ti-_ime_, we f-flip fl-_op_, nngh."

"Anything you want, Jamie," Kendall grunted, leaning down until his chest was slick against James' back, teeth biting down on James' collarbone and James cried out.

"_F-Fuck _just keep, _o-__**oh**_-"

There was banging at the door, Kendall stopping immediately to look at the door in confusion, "Who's knocking at the door?"

"Who _cares?_ Kendall~" James whined, trying to fuck back on Kendall's dick. The blond began to thrust again, hips slapping back and forth and James mewling in delight until there was another knock at the door and the brunette growled. "We're not home!" he screamed out and James began to feel Kendall pulling out. James grabbed Kendall, "_No_. Just pretend that we can't hear them and maybe they'll go away."

"James, they're not leaving anytime soon," Kendall said, pulling out and the brunette whimpering at the feeling as Kendall stood onto his feet and grabbed his underwear that was discarded on the floor during their little tryst. James watched with annoyed expression as Kendall tugged on his underwear and walked to the door, opening it just slightly to see out into the hall.

"Hello?" Kendall asked and Logan stepped close to the door, the blond looking in confusion.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Logan asked, craning his neck to see inside and Kendall only moved to try and block Logan's view. The brunette bit his lower lip, "Is this a bad time?"

"Yes!" James shouted out, Kendall being pushed aside and hand jolting out to grab Logan by the front of his shirt and yank him inside. The brunette's eyes widened once he saw James' state of undress as the brunette closed the door, widening even more when he saw James' erection standing at full mass and an angry red at the tip. "Look _neighbor_, I may actually like you guys out of all the other prudes here in the building but that doesn't mean you have the freedom to just knock and-"

Kendall walked over, tying a towel around James' waist to cover his boyfriend up and James rolled his eyes, "He's seen me naked before."

"Doesn't mean everyone is still comfortable with you being naked around company," Kendall said, kissing James' cheek as he turned to Logan. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked, gesturing for Logan to sit down on the couch but Logan eyed it suspiciously.

"Uh no thanks, I'll sit down on this one over here," Logan said, pointing to their other couch that James and Kendall weren't using before the brunette interrupted. Kendall just nodded as he sat down on the couch, James moving and sliding to sit down on the blond's lap. Kendall looked up at his boyfriend with raised eyebrow, James smirking down at him as he leaned down to lick over Kendall's lips.

"Don't mind me, I'll just be finishing up," James said, glancing over his shoulder at Logan as the brunette gave a gulp. Kendall just sighed, looking over at Logan.

"So what's going on?"

"Carlos. He's been driving me _crazy_ for the past month with your stupid book," Logan groaned out and Kendall raised an eyebrow as he felt James' hands slowly trying to tug his underwear down his thighs. Kendall's hand went underneath the towel, giving a rough spank to James' ass and the brunette yelped. A wry smile played over Kendall's lips before the blond glanced over at his friend.

"Well what is he doing?" Kendall asked.

"He's reading it," Logan answered.

". . .And that's a problem because. . ."

"We haven't been intimate in practically a month because he's so busy gawking over the apparently amazing sex _Jamez _and Ken been having," Logan said with annoyance and James looked over his shoulder, fingers going down to tug at Kendall's underwear again.

"Well why don't you just tell him that you're super horny and it's time to stop reading?. . .Though I have to admit that _my _amazing sexual expertise is a good read," James said with a bright smile and Kendall rolled his eyes, slapping James again underneath the towel and the brunette pouted.

"I've tried that but he keeps putting it off to read another chapter or another paragraph-"

"You're being too soft on him," James said with a simple handwave, "You have to be forceful to get what you want. Watch." James grabbed Kendall's shoulders forcefully, throwing the blond sideways down on the couch and the towel falling off of James' body as the brunette reached down and yanked the underwear down Kendall's thighs just far enough for the blond's cock to be exposed and hard. James quickly climbed on top, Kendall trying to wrestle and throw his boyfriend off of him in embarrassment but James was stronger than the blond could ever be, grabbing hold of Kendall's erection and sliding down. His eyes fluttered at the feeling of Kendall's girth, letting out a weak whine. "_Fuck so good~_"

Logan blushed deep red, not sure of where to look at and slowly getting up off the couch, "Uh, I'll just leave you two-"

"N-No, it's al-right if you stay. Just let me finish," James panted, bouncing up and down and hand going up to push his hair back while Kendall began to squirm around to grab the towel and cover himself and James up. Logan shook his head, "No, I'll just be going. Uh bye."

Logan quickly got up and rushed to the door, hearing Kendall calling out, "Just get rid of it! Lose it somehow!" before the sound of a pleasured scream from James croaked out and Logan hastily shut the door behind him.

. . .Lose the book. . .hmm. . .

* * *

><p>Logan held the alleged book in his hands Wednesday night while Carlos was still out at work. But how was he going to get rid of it? He could try and 'accidentally' burn it, would it be believable if Logan said he left it by the stove and the flames got up too high while he was cooking? He didn't think hiding the book would work, then Carlos would be spending all the time trying to look for it and somehow manage to wrangle Logan into looking for the book as well. He flipped the pages a couple of times, not knowing how Carlos was able to keep himself preoccupied with this boo-<p>

The door opened and Logan jumped, eyes darting around nervously. He didn't expect Carlos to come home early, now he could see Carlos' figure stepping inside the apartment and Logan whirled his head around to find a place to hide the book, hastily throwing it to the ground and it slid underneath the refrigerator. Carlos looked at Logan confused, taking off the small beige cap he wore for work and placing it on the counter.

"What are you doing in here?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a nervous little smile.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just. . .chillin', relaxing, the usual. . .what are you doing home so early?" Logan asked and Carlos stepped forward, little sway in his hips as he wrapped arms around Logan's neck.

"I know I haven't been taking care of you lately," Carlos said and Logan blushed, "However, I'm going to make up for that."

"By doing. . ." Logan started and Carlos smiled, leaning up and giving a soft kiss to Logan's lips. Carlos' tongue licked along them, teeth going out to nibble and suck at Logan's lower lip before his tongue slipped inside and twirled around in Logan's mouth. Logan hummed, feeling Carlos grab hold of his hand and trail it down in between both of their bodies, the younger male taking Logan's hand and placing it firmly against him. Carlos gave a small gasp, teeth gnawing on Logan's lower lip as he felt Logan's hand squeeze him tight, working the steadfast erection in his hand rough and fast as Logan gave a growl in his throat. Carlos pulled away, reaching at his shirt and peeling it off his body to throw on the floor and Logan licked his lips.

Nice and smooth skin, Carlos' chest heaving up and down with every husky breath and Logan quickly grabbed the hem of his own shirt to pull fast off his head. The fabric was bunched around his arms when he felt lips and tongue sucking on one of his nipples, one of Carlos' hands on the small of his back while the other was firmly grabbing at his backside. Logan grunted, managing to get the shirt off of him and throw it on the floor as his hands went to pull Carlos away so he could latch and lock lips with the smaller male as his hands went down to grab and grope at Carlos' behind. Carlos hummed, his leg going up to wrap around Logan's waist and Logan hoisted the smaller male off of his feet to carry Carlos down the hallway and to their bedroom. Logan flopped the both of them on the bed, his hips rolling and grinding against Carlos' as Carlos mouthed and breathed hot and wet against Logan's lips. He jutted his hips up as well, rolling and grinding against Logan while Logan went to kiss him again and tongues rolling around rough. Carlos' hands went to Logan's behind, fingers trying to pull off Logan's jeans but to no avail and Logan got off to hastily try and unbuckle his pants.

Carlos smiled, unbuckling his pants as well and tugging them off his legs, Logan leaning down and yanking the clothing off himself. Carlos gave a little giggle, "Aren't you impatient."

"Waited long enough for this," Logan grunted out, lying down on top of Carlos and continuing to rock his hips against Carlos', erections rubbing together and Carlos panting hot against Logan's mouth. Logan grabbed hold of Carlos' legs, hoisting them up and Carlos made a little squeak as Logan began to jut his hips back and forth, the friction and feeling of it all _so __**good**_.

"Desea que esta polla en mi, papi?" Carlos cooed, tongue running over his lower lips as rocked back against Logan's erection and Logan moaned.

"Fuck fuck _yes baby_," the brunette moaned out, Carlos scooting away from Logan's pistoning hips to get onto his knees and grab hold of Logan's underwear. He pulled the material down, cock springing out hard and leaking at the tip as Carlos grabbed it and flattened his tongue against the slit. Logan gasped, Carlos' teeth scraping lightly along the head and fingertips lightly grazing alongside Logan's cock. Logan moaned, "_B-Baby please don't tease_."

"I would never tease you," Carlos said innocently, eyes looking up as he took Logan's cock and gave it a few taps to his tongue. Logan groaned, Carlos going down farther and hollowing his cheeks as he gripped firmly at the base of Logan's cock before moving back up and tongue tracing up the shaft. Carlos' head bobbed up and down, fast and wet as Logan felt his entire body shaking in the pleasure. It's been too long for him, _too _long. He missed this feeling, missed seeing this as Carlos slurped and swallowed all that he could before pulling back up to the head and spitting on it. His tongue rolled around the head of Logan's cock, feeling in the slit before descending down on Logan's length again. A few sucks, few more licks and Logan was pushing Carlos away at the feeling beginning to bubble low his stomach.

He pushed Carlos down onto the mattress, grabbing Carlos' underwear by the brim and yanking it down Carlos' legs, allowing for Carlos' own erection to spring out and for Logan to eye it hungrily. He tossed the boxer briefs off to the side as he grabbed Carlos' legs and began push them forward, practically folding Carlos in half as he leaned forward and flattened his tongue against the puckered entrance. Carlos cried out, his legs quaking as Logan licked along Carlos' inner thighs and back down to swirl around before the tip of his tongue pressed through the ring of muscle and Carlos let out a keen whine.

"A_-AHH Papii~ tan bueno oooh~_" Carlos moaned, his hand pumping his erection quick and fast as Logan continued to tease him with his tongue, dipping in and out and licking around. He raised up, releasing Carlos' legs and swatting Carlos' hand away from jacking off. Logan smiled at Carlos' little pout, leaning down to give a quick peck to Carlos' lips before moving over to dig into the drawer to grab a bottle of lube and some condoms. "No. Bareback," Carlos said and Logan smirked at Carlos.

"Kinky now, aren't you?" he said, tossing the box back into the drawer and closing it shut before popping open the cap of lube and squirting some onto his fingers. He crawled over, pressing a wet finger against Carlos' entrance and tapping lightly against it and Carlos gave a little whine, "Whose being the tease now?" the Latino asked and Logan gave a light laugh before pressing the finger in and past the ring of muscle. Carlos was nice and tight, hot and clenching around Logan's finger as the male arched his back and whimpered. Logan looked at Carlos worried, slowly beginning to pull his hand back but Carlos grabbed hold of his wrist.

"It's fine, it's fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"N-No, it's just been a while. I'm fine baby, keep going," Carlos said and Logan slowly nodded, moving and pumping the finger out, lightly scraping against Carlos' inner walls. Carlos began to give little moans here and there, the moans growing higher in pitch with each additional finger Logan added after the first one and began to scissor his boyfriend. Carlos clutched the sheets tight, scream coming from his throat as Logan pressed lightly against his prostate. His legs scrunched up, lower half quaking as Logan continued to press against Carlos' sweet spot and finger the writhing male beneath him. "N-Now. Quiero tu polla ahora, _nngh~_" Carlos breathed out, slowly beginning to try and fuck back on Logan's fingers as his other hand snaked around to hastily pump at his erection.

Logan removed his fingers, swatting Carlos' hand away a second time as he poured a good amount of lube in his palm to slick over his own cock before tossing it aside. He grabbed onto Carlos' legs, holding them up and spreading them nice and wide as he guided his cock to Carlos' entrance. The tip of Logan's cock pushed past the ring of muscle, Carlos' hands clenching tight to the bedsheets and Logan's eyes fluttered at the feeling of Carlos squeezing around him. Tight and hot, Carlos arching his back as Logan was fully sheathed inside of him. Logan waited for a bit so that Carlos could get adjusted to the intrusion, Carlos giving a little wiggle of his hips to signal he was ready before Logan pulled his hips back just a bit and drove them forward.

Carlos gasped, his hand gripping the bedsheets tighter as Logan slowly pulled back and pushed forward, Logan's cock heavy and dragging along his inner walls and pulling back til only the tip of his dick remained inside before pushing back with more force than the last thrust. Carlos' chest began to pant, his eyes fluttering as Logan's thrust started becoming more quicker and faster, skin on skin slapping filling the room along with Carlos' quick and fast little whimpers and moans.

"O_-Oh oh oh __**ohyesyes**_. L-_Logie~h-haa_," Carlos panted, Logan pushing back and slamming his hips against Carlos' ass hard, grunting deep in his throat.

"G-Good baby?"

"_Uh-huh, uhh-ahhhh~_" Carlos whined, voice high and loud. Just like good ole times.

Logan reached down, wrapping arms around Carlos' torso and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, his hips not ceasing in moving back and forth and tip of his cock now able to reach deeper and brush against the sweet spot that now had Carlos' eyes widening in pleasure, mouth crying out loud and deafening in Logan's ear. Logan growled, his hand going to grip Carlos' ass and give it a little slap, Carlos crying even louder and clenching even tighter around Logan. "_Oh, papi, sí sí. Así que bueno, tu verga se siente tan __**bien**__, tan bonita y grande. Sí, sí, joder joder-a-AH~_"

"Hmm. . .I have no idea what you just said but it was _so fucking hot baby_," Logan moaned, giving a couple more slaps and spanks to Carlos' ass while Carlos only continued to whimper and moan and sob in Spanish, his hands up in Logan's hair and tugging tightly at the brown locks. Carlos' teeth went to Logan's collarbone, biting hard and muffling his scream as his hand shot down in between them to work his cock and tug roughly. Logan hissed, Carlos licking at the little bruise he made in the flushed and sweating skin as Logan pushed him back down onto the mattress and grabbed hold of Carlos' cock himself. He continued to thrust, trying to get his wrist in sync with his hips as Carlos continued to writhe and moan and left leg sporadically kicking at the imminent orgasm. And Carlos' back arched, scream so loud and high that Logan was pretty sure that everyone in the _entire _building could hear Carlos as his lower half quaked and semen spilled out onto his torso and over Logan's working fist.

Carlos continued to give short moans and pants and wails as Logan milked out the last few drops, thumbing the slit and Carlos trying to regain his breathing. Logan pulled out, hand on his erection and jerking it fast as he moved to the side of Carlos' head, his boyfriend opening his mouth nice and wide while Carlos' hand went down and wrapped around his still hard length. A couple more quick strokes and Logan could already feel the orgasm coming, his teeth gnawing into his lower lip as he grunted and groaned, Carlos' tongue teasing out and giving a kitten lick to the tip of Logan's cock. Carlos moaned loud, "O-_Ohgod I'm still cummi-a-__**ahhh**_,"

Logan didn't even have time to react, vision going white for a split second as his seed sloshed over Carlos' face, the white substance landing on Carlos' tongue and mouth and side of his face as Carlos cried out and lower body quaked again at the orgasm _finally _working its way out of his system. Carlos turned his head, lips wrapping around the head of Logan's cock and sucking out the last few drops, tongue rolling over the slit and tasting Logan on his tongue as Logan breathed and panted. His body felt weak, pulling away from Carlos to collapse on the bed beside his boyfriend tired and exhausted. The bed shifted slightly, Carlos looming over him with cum still on the side of his face and on his lips.

Logan reached up, his finger wiping off the semen from Carlos' cheek and pushing it towards the Latino's lips, Carlos letting them part and sucked off the substance from Logan's finger, licking it clean before pulling it out of his mouth.

"That was _really _good, baby," Carlos cooed, falling down beside Logan and Logan pulled the smaller male into his arms for a good cuddle. Carlos smiled, wrapping arms around Logan and kissing the brunette's jaw. "Better sex than Jamez and Ken had in the book, _ten _times better."

Logan hummed, "You know. . .if you like that book, you can keep reading it. I won't bother you about it anymore."

Carlos smiled, "It's okay. I know you have needs and I'm going to take care of you. Besides, reading that book gave me ideas on all the _fun _things I want to do with you after I'm done," Carlos purred, kissing Logan's jaw again and Logan's eyes widened.

"Fun?"

"Mmhm," Carlos said with a little wink, kissing Logan's chin and then his lips before snuggling into Logan's warm grasp and closing his eyes. Logan lied there, arms tightly wrapped around each other and thinking on how the hell was he going to be able to dig that book out from underneath the refrigerator before Carlos noticed it was missing.

* * *

><p>"I guess Carlos must be done reading your book," James said with annoyed expression, Carlos' wails and pleasured screams sounding through the walls into their apartment <em>yet <em>again and Kendall groaned, rubbing his head as he stared at the blank page on the screen.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to start brainstorming for a new book when I keep hearing him screaming out 'Papi!' over and _over _again," Kendall said and James walked over, leaning over Kendall's shoulder to stare at the blank page as well. The brunette hummed, "Write about. . .annoying sexually active neighbors. Or you know, write about how generally sexy brunette male models are, me in particular."

"Doesn't sound like a best-seller," Kendall commented, a pillow from the couch coming in contact with the back of his head a few minutes later. The blond turned, James already grabbing another pillow and moving to hit Kendall with it while his boyfriend tried to grab the pillow on the ground and hit James with it. Laughter began to come from them both, Kendall standing up and hooking an arm around James' waist, their legs getting tangled and accidentally causing them both to fall onto the floor. But they still laughed, James playfully hitting Kendall with the pillow as the blond leaned up to steal a kiss from James' lips. James hummed against them, pulling away with a little smile.

"Whatever you write, I'm sure it's going to be _amazing_."

"Probably would be. I have my muse here after all," Kendall said and James smiled.

"You're so sappy."

"I love you too, James," Kendall said, kissing James on the lips once more and feeling the brunette smiling against them. James stood up, helping his boyfriend back onto his feet and gave his arms a little stretch.

"Well, if you need any inspiration, I'll be taking a shower," James said and Kendall nodded his head, making his way back to his laptop. ". . ._Naked_."

"Uh-huh," Kendall said, rubbing his chin trying to rack his brain for an idea and the brunette pouted.

"_Super _wet and I'm going to be all covered in bubbles," James sing-songed and Kendall nodded, the blond scratching his head. Water. . .a mermaid story maybe? Maybe a variation of the Little Mermaid but set in a modern world. And maybe it could be more sensual like a forbidden lust and desire and- "Kendall!"

"What?"

"_Hello, _sex _now?_" James said in annoyance and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to take a shower."

"Yeah! And I want you to _join me_," James said with a roll of the eyes, "Wow, I can't believe I have to actually _tell _you I want to have sex with you. Usually you should be able to see the signs that I'm horny but I guess there must be a square wall interfering with my signals," James said and Kendall frowned.

"Alright, alright-"

"No, no. Stay and think of your new book while I take a shower by myself," James said with a huff and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Am not!" James shouted, turning on his heel and storming out of the living room down the hall to the bathroom. Kendall sighed, though there was a smile on his lips as he got off the couch and walked to the closed bathroom door.

"James?. . .I love you, Jamie," Kendall said, rocking back and forth on his heels. In a couple of seconds, James opened the door and leaned forward, kissing Kendall hard and passionate as a hand clutched at the front of Kendall's shirt.

"I love you too. Now come on Rembrandt, help me get unchanged," James cooed, tugging Kendall inside the bathroom and working on Kendall's belt buckle.

"Rembrandt was a painter, not a writer."

"Tomato, potato," James said with an eye roll and Kendall chuckled, arms wrapping around James' frame to kiss him again.

"How about a bubble bath instead, Jamie?"

"A bubble bath?"

"Please? It's nice and romantic," Kendall said and James smiled.

"Okay then, bubble bath."

"With eskimo kisses?" Kendall asked with sweet eyes and James sighed.

"With eskimo kisses," the brunette replied and Kendall kissed the tip of James' nose before nuzzling it with his own.

"Love you."

"Love you too. Always."

_The_ End**.**


End file.
